The Human's Sister
by TariElensar123
Summary: A young witch from England is looking for her biological parents in America. She's hoping to start a somewhat normal life after her crazy hectic 7 years at Hogwarts. But what will happen when the supernatural world decides to throw her down the deep end of the whirlpool? Starting with her brother's best friend and a howl. I don't own Teen Wolf I just own my OC
1. Prologue

A woman sat in a rocking chair in her quiet home late at night. She absent minded rubbed her swollen stomach as she thought deeply looking at the almost full moon. She was sat in her baby daughters room listening to her daughter's soft breathing. But the woman knew her daughter was special.  
There came a faint knocking at the window of the nursery and startled the woman out of her thoughts. There was an owl pecking at the window with a letter in its beak. Standing up awkwardly the woman quietly opened the window for the bird whom flew in and landed on the back of the chair she'd previously been in. Smiling softly she gently took the letter from it's beak and opened it.

 _Dear Claudia,_  
 _We have received your letter of inquiry and have decided to accept. There is a family, the Potters, in England willing to adopt your daughter and there is a place reserved for her at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry for when she reaches the age of 11._  
 _If you would like we can arrange a meeting between yourself and the family._  
 _Best wishes,_  
 _Kingsley_

The woman smiled at what the letter contained. It broke her heart to give up her daughter but she knew she had to. Her and her husband weren't equipped to look after her and with another child on the way it would put great strain on the family. Kingsley was an old friend of hers and her best friend. Claudia's closest friend had happened to be a witch and Claudia had found out but kept it secret. When her friend had laid eyes upon her daughter she knew the little girl was magical. Since then Claudia had been in contact with Kingsley explaining the situation and had organised the little girl to be adopted. So far her husband knew nothing because it involved a world he was not apart of. She knew she should tell him but she knew how it would end. He would persuade her to keep their daughter and when she grew older she would display differences no one would be able to explain. It was for the best that he didn't know and they slipped the daughter away quietly in the night and feigned kidnapping the next morning.  
With silent tears falling down her face she wrote a reply to Kingsley saying a meeting was unnecessary she trusted whomever Kingsley and her friend had chosen. She knew her friend would keep a close eye on her daughter.

Two nights later a dark figure opened the unlocked window and dropped a few drops of purple liquid into the sleeping toddler's open mouth. The cloaked figure packed a small bag that awaited on the rocking chair in the room with a few of the child's clothes and toys. The figure then gently wrapped the child in a blanket and picked it up delicately before fleeing out the window on a broom.


	2. Imani

**Name:** Imani Potter

 **Witch status:** Muggle born

 **Animagus:** Giant snow leopard

 **Hair:** Slightly wavy brown hair just past shoulders

 **Appearance:** Faint freckles across bridge of nose, slightly tan skin

 **Eyes:** Honey brown

 **Height:** 5'9

 **Build:** Slim, athletic, stronger than she looks

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Quidditch status:** Chaser

 **Wand:**

 **Wood:** Acacia

 **Core:** Thestral hair

 **Best class:** Potion, Care of magical creatures, charms

 **Disliked class:** Muggle studies (she finds it boring and easy)

 **Grades:** A+,A,B+

 **Family:** James and Lily Potter (adopted parents), Harry Potter (adopted brother), Vernon and Petunia Dursley (2nd adoptive guardians), Dudley Dursley (pain in the ass)

 **Magic:** Mastered non-verbal magic, is an animagus (how animagus came to be is unclear), mastered minimal wand contact magic (doesn't need her wand in her hand to achieve magic)


	3. Chapter 1

In the months after the Battle of Hogwarts and school having finished Imani and the others were finishing patching up Hogwarts, their lives and their homes. Although Imani felt slightly out of place when she saw the Weasley's together rebuilding and grieving. She to was grieving for the less of close friends, Fred Weasley and Collin Creevey being two of them, but she didn't have any real family to be around. Harry and her were alone.

"Harry." Imani said one day when they sat on the stairs of the repaired Weasley Burrow.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking..." she trailed off. She was having conflicting thoughts about what she was about to say.

"Imi you know you can tell me anything." Harry said grabbing her hand. She smiled and gripped his hand back.

"Remember 4th year? In the graveyard? When we saw mum and dad?" She said

"Yeah..." Harry said confused as to where his almost sister was going with this.

"Mum said my parents, my biological parents, live in America." She said looking down not bringing herself to look at his face. "I want to find them Harry but... I feel so guilty. You don't have any parents and here I am wanting to find mine." Imani gushed out finally looking at Harry. She didn't find the anger or disappointment she expected, she saw understanding.

"Look I'm surprised you haven't wanted to go find them sooner." He said.

"I haven't really had the time, between homework, death eaters and Voldemort." Imani chuckled, together they shared a good laugh at all that had happened in the past 7 years. When the two really thought about it, it seemed utterly ridiculous they even survived. As the laughter died down Imani got serious again.

"Harry just don't forget that you'll always be family to me."

"Of course sis." Harry said hugging her tightly and she hugged back just as tightly. That's how their two best friend Hermione and Ron found them.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Imani wants to find her parents." Harry said with his arm draped brotherly over Imani's shoulders. The two were taken aback.

"Come on guys you've both known that Harry and I aren't actually biological siblings." Imani said seeing their faces.

"Yeah but to be honest I thought you were... well... an orphan." Ron said. Hermione whacked the back of his head.

"Ron!" She exclaimed.

"Oof! Sorry!" He said rubbing the back of his head. The two Potter's chuckled.

"I think it's great you want to find them. Any clues?" Hermione asked turning to her friend.

"All I know is their last name started with an 'S' and they live in America." Imani said shrugging. Ron's face looked confused as well as Harry's.

"Where?" Ron asked. Imani chuckled.

"They live in a town in California... America." Imani said trailing off looking at Harry. All three were shocked at how far away Imani's family was.

"Woah that's a long way." Harry said. Imani nodded.

"Well it's good then that we can all apparate." Hermione said lightening the mood. Imani smiled at her.

"Now what's this? You four aren't planning something are you?" Mrs Weasley asked seeing the group huddled together.

"No Mrs Weasley we were just talking about finding my family." Imani said smiling.

"Oh?" Molly said not expecting that kind of answer.

"It's kind of obvious Harry and I aren't biological siblings."

"Oh yes I knew that dear. So do you know where they are?" She asked instead of asking the same thing Ron had.

"Yeah I've got a few clues. But they live in California, America."

"My that is quite a distance isn't it?" Molly said sighing and smiling her cheeky motherly smile that Imani had always loved. "I think you are very brave in wanting to find your family after such a long time." She said pushing some hair out of Imani's face.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley." Imani said.

"No need to thank me dear. Now I'll go get Arthur and see if we can't help you out somehow." Molly said before bustling off.

 **Author: Let me know what you think. I've been working on this story for a while and have basically covered it till the end of season 3.**


	4. Chapter 2

Imani got in touch with Kingsley and over the next couple of weeks and sorting out a lot of evidence they managed to find out that Imani's parents lived in Beacon Hills and their last name. Kingsley then got in touch with some friends he had in America to check that they still lived at the same address. It was painful for Imani waiting for confirmation and she couldn't stop thinking of the what ifs. What if they didn't live there anymore, what if they didn't remember her, what if she couldn't find them.

Finally Kingsley received an owl with a letter from America. He called Imani and they opened the letter together. Imani couldn't have been more tense.

"Congradulations Imani they still live at the same address. We've found your parents." He said with a smile. Imani couldn't believe it all the what ifs faded away.

Imani was still beaming when she got back to the Weasley Burrow. All the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry were waiting.

"So?" Harry asked standing up.

"I've found them." She said smiling. There were cheers and hugs all around.

The next day Kingsley and her were nutting out her travel to America. She had more than enough money to get there and live comfortably thanks to the Potters and a family friend. The family friend had tragically died at the battle of Hogwarts but left everything she had to Imani.

"Now there's a job offer I can give you." Kingsley stated "You'll working as an auror of sorts. You're main job will be keeping an eye out for anything that concerns our world."

"So magical creatures and other wizards and witches?" Imani asked. She'd applied to be auror or a carer of magical creatures.

"Exactly. You'll receive monthly payments but basically in simple terms you'll be a spy." Kingsley said. They didn't have any records of an auror in the area of Beacon Hills.

"Ok, thanks."

"There's another thing." Kingsley said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

"What's this?" Imani asked.

"This is a apparating pendant."

"But I already know how to apparate."

"Yes but this is a prototype. Thankfully Voldemort didn't get wind of this product. This pendant will allow you to apparate to places you haven't been and to apparate cross country. If you need to reach someone but you don't know where they are you think of them when you apparate wearing this. You'll appear not to far from their whereabouts. You'll also be able to apparate back here to England. You'll only apparate to the ministry because of the distance. Harry, Hermione and Ron will also be receiving them." Kingsley said explaining.

"Wow thankyou Kingsley." Imani said gently taking the box and opening it. Inside lay a beautiful round pendant that had a white stone that shone with untapped power.

"So we have your plane tickets to America. You'll be flying from London to San Francisco and then taking a smaller plane to Beacon Hills." Kingsley said handing over her tickets.

"Thank you again Kingsley for helping me." Imani said as they both stood.

"You're welcome Imani." He said. With that they parted ways.

The day Imani left was a sad yet happy day. She said her goodbyes at the Burrow receiving a huge hug from Molly, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Harry was accompanying her to the airport.

"You be good to him Ginny." She whispered in Ginny's ear, meaning Harry. She felt Ginny nod.

"Now Imani you must please tell me what American muggles are like." Arthur said as she hugged him. She chuckled knowing he would ask that.

"Of course Mr Weasley." She smiled. Harry and her carried her suitcase, duffle bag and backpack to the awaiting car. Harry got in the drivers seat and Imani got in the passenger seat. It didn't take to long before they were at the airport.

"Thanks for driving me Harry."

"It's fine." Harry said. They stood awkwardly outside the airport not really wanting to say goodbye but both knew a goodbye was coming.

"Listen let's not say goodbye. Let's say... see you later." Imani said.

"Yeah. See you later sis." Harry said hugging her close.

"See you later bro." Imani said before stepping back and picking up her bags and heading into the busy terminal.

After getting through security and finally getting onto the plane Imani had a chance to relax. She sat down in her seat which was thankfully by the window. Reaching into her back pack she made sure she had the right paperwork both as a muggle and as a witch. She pulled out her birth certificate, it was a little singed around the edges but still intact.

"Stilinski." She whispered reading her original last name.


	5. Chapter 3

Once Imani landed in San Francisco she kept an eye out for any wizard security department. She looked around and eventually found a sign that wavered to reveal an arrow saying _'Wizards and Witches this way -'_ It only showed if you stood at the right angle. Imani followed the arrow and saw a small desk in the corner of the big hall like room. It was set away from everything and in an area where not to many muggles were.

"Hello." She said to the person behind the counter. She knew she was hidden from the muggles because Imani felt herself pass through a barrier similar to the barrier to get to the Hogwarts Express.

"Hello. Witch?" Greeting the man behind the counter asking to double check.

"Yes, my name is Imani Potter." She said handing over some papers one being a wand permit and another being a letter from Kingsley expelling details about her job. The man thoroughly read through all of it.

"Right Ms. Potter. Welcome to America and good luck to you." The man said smiling and looking up at Imani handing her back her papers with a few approval stamps on them.

"Thank you, have a good day." She said before turning and leaving to her next flight to Beacon Hills. It wasn't to long a flight to Beacon Hills and there was barely anyone on the plane itself. Imani took the time to have a nap before landing.

Exiting the terminal she kept an eye out for any Wizard and Witch signs but there were none.

"To small an airport then I guess." Imani thought out loud to herself as she lugged her bags out the airport. "Now where to start? Taxi to centre of town I think." She held out her arm and waved down a taxi. The driver helped put her bags in the boot.

"Where to?" They asked.

"Um not to sure the centre of town will be fine."

"New comer are ya?"

"Yes I am." Imani said.

"Well centre of town it is." They said and started driving. "Are you thinking about moving here?"

"Uh yeah. My biological parents are here."

"You're adopted?"

"Yep. I've never met my biological parents. I know they live here but I'm not sure exactly where."

"Why don't I drop you off at the sheriff station? They'd be able to help you." The driver said.

"Sure thanks." Imani nodded.

It was a quick drive to the sheriff station and it almost made Imani laugh at how stereotypical it looked.

"Thank you." Imani said handing over the allotted money with a few extra dollars. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." They said and helped get her suitcase out the back. She waved as they drove off. She turned around and took a breath before ascending the steps into the station.

As she entered she saw a receptionist woman behind the counter and then multiple desks behind the counter through windows. Multiple deputies were either milling around doing paperwork or at their desks typing away. The receptionist hadn't notice her come in. Imani set her bags down glad to be rid of the weight.

"Excuse me." She said gaining the woman's attention.

"Oh! Yes how can I help you." She asked with a smile.

"I need some help finding someone, well more like a family." She said feeling nervous and not sure how to phrase her sentence.

"Ok is there a reason behind finding this family?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm adopted and I'm here to find my biological parents." Imani stated.

"Ah ok what's the name of the family?" The receptionist asked now seeing a vague resemblance to the Sheriff but shook the thought out her mind that this could be the Sheriff's lost daughter.

"I have the last name. Stilinski?" She said making sure to try pronounce it correctly. The woman looked taken aback. "What is there something wrong?" Imani asked. A million thought flying through her head. The major one being that their intel was wrong and her family wasn't really here.

"No, no" The woman said breaking out of her stupor "It's just you said the Sheriff's name."

"Oh could I speak with him please?" She asked.

"Uh yes, let me go see if he's free." The woman said stepping back into the offices.

"Thank you." Imani said and sat down on one of the benches to breath. This was the moment she'd dreamed of, and she had no idea where it was going to go and what the hell she was going to say.


	6. Chapter 4

The Sheriff was sat behind his counter doing usual paperwork and sorting out different cases. But he'd slowed down and his mind wandered. It was nearly 16 years since his daughter went missing and 8 years since he found out his daughter wasn't taken but adopted without his knowledge.

He reached down opening a draw and pulled out a slightly crumpled letter that was from his wife.

 _Dear Noah,_

 _There's been something I've been meaning to say for many years and it's been tearing me up inside. You didn't know this but our daughter Imani was special and would need certain care as she grew up. When I found out more I thought it best if she were to be adopted._

 _I know what you must being thinking but I had my reasons. My dearest friend from England helped sort out the necessary paperwork and we found a beautiful family to take in our precious daughter. If I had spoken to you about the situation you would've talked me out of it and as Imani grew up she'd be treated differently and bullied. I couldn't sit by and see that happen. I'm so sorry to have kept you in the dark all these years. Please don't stay mad at me._

 _I've included a key to a safety deposit box that contains some letters I received from the adoptive family._

 _Yours always,_

 _Claudia_

The Sheriff had at first been furious with his wife to have his daughter adopted and shipped to a different country without his knowledge but after re-reading the letter a couple years later he came to terms with his wife's decision. He didn't know what special care his daughter had needed but it must've been at least somewhat serious. All he wanted now was to see his daughter again. There was a gaping hole in his heart the day his daughter went missing and that hole grew when his wife passed away.

Knowing that his daughter was alive and his wife was now dead he often thought of if Imani found him what would she look like? Did she take after him or Claudia more? Was she like Stiles and couldn't sit still? Most of all he felt sadness that Claudia never got to meet her daughter again before passing.

After finding out that his daughter wasn't kidnapped he was tempted to try find his daughter again knowing that she was alive. He'd thought after all those years that she'd died or been killed, but he never truly accepted that fact and now he knew it most likely wasn't true. But he knew it was almost futile to start searching again especially if the family that adopted her was overseas.

He was staring off into space looking at the letter. Noah had immediately taken the key to the bank and asked to see what was inside the box. In the box contained numerous letter, all dated. He took all of them home and that evening when Stiles was asleep he got them out and laid them on his bed putting them in order. The last one was on the 30 October. After that there was nothing.

He quickly grabbed that letter and read it.

 _Dear Claudia,_

 _Imani is doing well and gets on with Harry like a house on fire. I can see them growing up being good friends._

 _Unfortunately the letters will have to stop for a while. We're being watched and to keep you and your family safe we will cease writing for a least the next few months._

 _I apologise but you must know what it's like._

 _Sincerely_

 _Lily & James Potter_

The Sheriff had frowned. The adoptive family were being watched? Now the creeping feeling that his daughter was dead nagged at his mind. He refused to accept it though without proof.

He went on to read the other letters slowly over a few weeks reading them all until he got to the last one again. There wasn't a single clue in any of the letters about what was going on. He was thankful though that a couple of the letters had included a photo of Imani and a young boy about the same age as Imani.

"Must be their son Harry." He muttered to himself. He kept all the letters and photos in the bottom of a locked draw in his room so Stiles didn't find them accidentally. Stiles knew he had a sister but that was all, Noah couldn't bring himself to even say Imani's name to him. All Stiles knew was he had a sister that was kidnapped and they'd never had a clue as to who took her.

The Sheriff was broken out of his stupor at someone clearing their throat.

"Uh yes?" He said adjusting himself looking up at the receptionist.

"Sir there is a young lady here to see you." The receptionist said, she seemed on edge.

"Yes alright I'll be out in a few minutes." He said. She nodded and left close his office door behind her. He quickly put the letter safely away in his draw and closed it.

He tried to think of who would be here to see him. He doubted it was any of Stiles's friends because it was a school day and it was the middle of the day. At the back of his mind a faint thought nagged at him that it could be his daughter. He brushed it off though stepping out of his office.


	7. Chapter 5

The receptionist came back out but Imani hadn't noticed.

"He'll be out shortly." The receptionist said causing Imani to jump because she was so deep in thought.

"Ok thanks." She said sounding a little nervous and absent minded. It was a couple of minutes before the door behind the desk opened. Imani looked up to a strong, ageing man in his 40's. He looked kind of tired but held himself with authority. Something in the back Imani's mind said she recognised him. He looked around a little before his eyes settled on her and he walked over.

"Hello Ms..." He started.

"Potter but call me Imai." She said standing. He seemed taken aback by her name as though he recognised it and it haunted him.

"I hear you were looking for me?" He asked.

"Yes. Um is your last name Stilinski?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes." He said not sure where this was going.

"Is... uh is it possible to speak in private?" Imani asked awkwardly. She thought it best if this conversation was done behind a closed door, she didn't know how he would react to the news she had.

"Sure follow me. You have leave your suitcase and bags behind the desk." He said. She nodded and put her suitcase and duffle behind the desk, making sure it out of the way before following the man towards his office. She noticed a number deputies glance up and a couple did a double take before going back to work.

Imani followed him to through the door which he closed behind her and moved behind his desk. He motioned for a seat across from him and she took it sitting down, placing her back pack between her feet.

"So do you want to tell me what this is all about?" He asked kindly. She was nervous that much was clear to him.

"I'm not sure where to begin." She started.

"That's alright take your time." He said.

"Uh well. My name is Imani and I was adopted when I was young, I didn't really know my biological parents." She said starting the story from the beginning. The same evil taunting thought nagged at the Sheriff's mind. This girl was called Imani and she was adopted, but he put it down to coincidence. "I went to grow up in England hence the accent I'm sure you hear. I grew up with my adoptive family and their son Harry, but they were tragically killed in a home invasion. So I was sent with Harry to his aunt and uncles who raised with their son." Imani continued.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The sheriff said sounding a little shocked at all that had happened.

"It's ok it was a long time ago." She said rubbing the back of her neck, the Sheriff shifted slightly because it was the exact same way Stiles rubbed his neck "Um so Harry and I always knew we weren't biological siblings, but since graduating I've recently been wanting to find my real parents." She said looking into his eyes. He nodded with a thoughtful look on his face.

"And that is what brought you all the way over to America?" He asked.

"Yes because I found out my real parents live here, and I found out their last name." She said smiling her feeling of recognising him getting stronger, feeling in her gut she was looking at her father.

"And what's the name?" He asked getting a hunch she was about to say his.

"Stilinski." Imani said quietly but loud enough so the Sheriff could hear. She reached into her backpack without looking, knowing exactly where her documents were inside. She grabbed them and held them out to the Sheriff who gently took them. He was taken aback but saw his wife in this young girl's face as well as a bit of his. She had the same hair colour as Stiles if a bit redder or more bronze and the complexion matched his.

He looked down at the papers in his hands and started to read. Part of him didn't want to believe her but the other part of him said that her name was the same as his lost daughter's, and she'd been adopted and grown up in England. It all matched. As he sifted through the paperwork he saw a birth certificate as well as other formal identification papers including a signed letter from Claudia much the same as the one she'd written to him. It was the kind of paper that only his Imani or the adoptive family would have access to. This was proof that this girl in front of him was in fact his lost daughter. He felt tears at the back of his eyes. He re-read the information to be sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him.

Meanwhile Imani sat in silence studying the man's expressions as he read the papers. She crossed two of her fingers hoping that this was her father and hoping even more so that he remembered and accepted her. She saw the tension in his shoulders leave, she tried to read his body language. She saw the tears threatening his eyes when he re-read the papers. She took that as a good sign. Even though the Sheriff's tension had left his body, the tension in Imani's couldn't have been greater. The longer the silence went on the tenser she became.

He finally looked up at her and took a good look at her face seeing more and more of Claudia and him reflected in her.

"Imani?" He whispered lovingly with a slight frown on his face.

"Dad?" She choked out tears starting to fall down her face. Suddenly the Sheriff was hit by a memory: _His little girl toddling around the house. She didn't speak much and hadn't really said a fully formed word. The Sheriff was looking out the corner of his eye watching her, making sure she didn't get into any trouble._

 _She was walking towards the kitchen where his pregnant wife was cooking. Imani tripped and was going to fall had Noah not been following the girl to prevent her from entering the kitchen and getting under foot. He caught her and lifted her up to make sure she was ok. She stared at him with her beautiful innocent intelligent eyes. She tilted her head to the side and held out her arms to him for a hug. He smiled._

 _"Dada." She stated rather than said, he was stunned. Her first word had been 'Dad'._ The Sheriff broke out of his memory and looked at her. He knew in his heart she was his missing Imani.

"Come here." He said standing up and going around his desk. She got up at the same and they hugged each other close. The receptionist had gone around and told a couple deputies that the girl's name was Imani and it quickly spread that the girl the Sheriff was talking to was his missing daughter. One of the deputies had gone to drop some papers in and walked in on the hug.

"Uh sir." They said and the two broke out of the hug. Imani looked down feeling awkward.

"Oh yes deputy what do you need?" The Sheriff asked.

"I was just sent to drop these off." He said holding up two files. The Sheriff nodded and took them. The deputy left.

"I can't believe you're here." The Sheriff said looking at Imani again.

"I can't believe I found you." She said smiling.

"You know you have a brother? A biological brother?" He asked.

"Really? I think I faintly remember it's so blurry I didn't know." She said smiling even more if that were possible. "What's his name? How old is he?" She asked.

"He likes to be called Stiles and he's 17." He said happy she was taking an interest but knew he would have to tell her abut her mother.

"Imani I'm sorry to say that your mother died when Stiles was young. It was a few years after you'd been gone." He said. Her smile faltered slightly but she recovered.

"I'm just sorry I didn't get to meet her I guess." She shrugged feeling bad. He saw and held out his hands like she had done in his memory, she seemed to remember to because she chuckled stepping into his arms feeling safe.

"One more think Imani." The Sheriff said feeling very guilty was what he was about to say.

"Yeah?" She said looking at him.

"Stiles... uh Stiles doesn't know abut you." He said slowly, she frowned. "He knows he has a sister but he doesn't fully know, if you know what I mean." He said

"Oh so he doesn't know how I went missing?" She clarified. He nodded. "That's ok. I have been gone a lone time." She said shrugging. He smiled relieved she understood.

They both left the station early and headed home with the Sheriff's arm over her shoulders in a fatherly way taking her duffle bag. The receptionist was a little confused but when she saw the two together she saw a lot of similarities and suspected that the young girl was the Sheriff's lost daughter. She smiled at the thought of it being true.

In the car on the way to her new home she had a nagging feeling in her mind.

"Hey...dad" She said the word feeling foreign on her tongue.

"Yes?" He asked.

"If it's not to much trouble could I have a DNA test done? Just you know for definitive proof and so people don't talk?" Imani said. She believed that this man was her father but she knew people would skeptical.

"For your piece of mind I'd be happy to." He said and slightly altered his course towards the hospital.

The two entered the hospital and the Sheriff looked out for Melissa McCall. He soon spotted her behind the desk of a nurse's station.

"Melissa." He called slightly. She turned around and smiled coming over.

"Sheriff how can I help you?" She asked.

"This is Imani." He said holding his hand out to her. Melissa looked taken aback but looked at the girl in question. There was no doubt that she was good mix of the Sheriff and Claudia, she also looked like Stiles.

"Hi." Imani waved slightly shy.

"Hello." Melissa said not sure how she could help.

"Imani asked if we could have a DNA test." The Sheriff asked quietly so no one else heard.

"Oh of course. Follow me." Melissa said leading the two to a room and pulled the curtains across. "I'll just get the equipment." She said before leaving.

"Melissa is the mother of Stiles' best friend." The Sheriff explained.

"Oh." Imani said nodding. Melissa came back to two needles and vials.

"Ok who's first?" She asked Imani put her hand up seeing as this was her request. Melissa smiled at her willingness. "Take a seat and pull up your sleeve." Melissa said pointing to the bed/bench. Imani complied and held her arm out for the needle.

"Sharp scratch." Melissa said. Imani didn't even wince or flex any muscles. A sharp scratch was nothing compared to what she's experienced in the past. She'd already spoken to Kingsley about her blood and he assured her the doctors wouldn't detect anything abnormal in a DNA test. Melissa took the necessary blood and took out the needle before placing a cotton ball over where the needle had been. Imani placed her other hand over the cotton bud so Melissa could take her hand away. She moved on and did the same process to the Sheriff.

"It'll be about a day or two for the results to come back." Melissa said writing who's blood was who's on the vials.

"Thank you." Imani said hopping down from the bed/bench.

"Can I just say I hope it's a positive result." Melissa said with slight hopeful concern on her face. Imani was touched by what she said.

"Me to." THe Sheriff said putting his arm over Imani's shoulders. Imani smiled and leaned into his touch. It was so nice to have him close. "Melissa one favour if I may. Could you keep this quiet until the results come back? We'd like it to be on the down low." He continued, Imani nodded.

"Of course." She said with a smile and a wink.

The father and daughter made their way out the hospital to his car and off to Imani's new home. Imani decided she liked Melissa, she reminded her of a muggle Mrs Weasley without the flaming red hair. Or Madam Pompfrey. She almost chuckled at the thought of those two women in a place this this.


	8. Chapter 6

Imani and her father made it to their home. Imani looked up at the two story house taking it all in. She smiled at the simplicity of it, it looked similar to the house she thought of in her dreams.

"It's not much." Her father said taking her suitcase out the boot.

"No! I like it." She said smiling and grabbing her duffle. They made their way inside and he showed her first upstairs. She walked past a door and peered in seeing a slightly messy room with a bed and desk and chair. _'Must be my brother's room'_ Imani thought. She starting smiling big all over again at the thought she had a biological brother.

"This will be your room. It's currently the guest room, feel free to uh decorate however you like." Her father said walking into a room slightly further down and across the hall.

"Ok." She said walking in. It wasn't much but she had barely anything with the Dursleys so it was still a step up. There was a queen sized bed in the corner away from the door, a small closet next to the door and a desk next to the bed with a comfortable looking chair. Other than that it was pretty bare. Imani put her bags down onto her bed and her father left the suitcase next to it.

"Do you want to unpack first or a tour?" Her father asked.

"Tour." She said following her father out the door.

"Down the end of the hall is my room, you past Stiles room on your way. Bathroom is there." he said pointing to the room straight across from hers. Imani nodded. They made their way down stairs.

"Here is the living room." The Sheriff said standing in the doorway near the front door. "Behind us is the kitchen." He said turning around and walking into the room he was talking about, Imani followed. He walked through another doorway leading out the kitchen.

"Through here is the laundry. And through that door is another bathroom." He said pointing to a closed door. "And that's the tour. Like I said it's not much." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's fine." Imani said smiling as they walked back to the living room.

"I'll leave you unpack. But uh when Stiles gets home I'll tell him everything. If you could either wait upstairs or in the kitchen I'll tell him in the living room." He said.

"Sure." Imani nodded. She stepped forward hugging him out of nowhere but he hugged back instantly. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"What for?"

"Just being here." She said as she stepped back and walked up to her room.

Imani lay her suitcase down and opened it. She saw all her clothes and started pulling them out and placing them in the closet. Once they were away she shut her door quietly and reached her whole arm into her suitcase and pulled out a small trunk.

"Thank god I learnt that expansion charm." Imani muttered. She unlocked the trunk and opened it checking everything was in it's place. The trunk contained some potions ingredients, a cauldron, books about magical creatures and other essential magic products. Satisfied everything was in order to shut and locked the trunk sliding it under her bed. She got her wand out of the secret pocket in her back pack and waved it on the trunk. The trunk seemingly disappeared but it'd just changed it's colour to look exactly like the floor and wall under her bed.

"Good old disillusionment spell." Imani smiled checking to make sure every detail had been hidden. Imani continued unpacking and sorting out her room placing a couple of non-moving pictures of Harry, Hermione, Ron and herself. She had to be careful which pictures she placed because most of them had a magical object in it. The one she placed on her desk was her and the others in Hogsmeade in the three broomsticks.

Soon it was starting to get dark outside and she heard a car pull up out the front of the house. She quickly made her way downstairs with a bundle of nerves in her stomach.

"Is that him?" She asked excitedly.

"Haha yes. He's late but I blame that on Scott." The Sheriff said glancing out the window and seeing the familiar jeep.

"Scott?" Imani asked.

"Stiles' best friend." Sheriff explained. Imani nodded and left towards the kitchen.

It was a couple moments before the door opened and Stiles walked in.

"Hey Stiles." Sheriff called from the living room, he was sat down on one of the couches with two drinks of Scotch in front of him.

"Hey Dad." Stiles said walking over and paused when he saw the drinks. "Dad really? Two?" He asked.

"That one isn't for me." Sheriff said pointing to one of the glasses, Stiles frowned. "Sit down son." He said. Stiles sat down immediately dropping his bag on the ground. Imani suspected Stiles wasn't the kind of person to sit down and shut up easily, and here he was sitting down AND shutting up. Imani stood close to the doorway to listen to her brother's reaction.

"What is it bad?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing bad I promise." Sheriff said reassuringly.

"Then what's the alcohol for?" Stiles chuckled nervously.

"Well you know how I've always said you have a sister?" Sheriff asked

"Yeah but you won't say anything else about her."

"Well I'm about to." Sheriff said taking a swig of his drink to calm his nerves. "I didn't know this but your sister was special. Your mother had picked up on it and realised that in future she needed certain care. She wasn't disabled or anything, just different. Behind my back your mother organised her to be adopted." Sheriff started. Stiles nodded following the story looking a little annoyed at what his mother had done but realised the Sheriff was far from done. "So a family got in contact who could take of her. The family were really good and kept in contact with your mother, sending letters. Claudia had kept them in a safety deposit box and gave me the key when she... passed. But all of a sudden the letters stopped, Claudia had no idea why, all it said was that the family was being watched and they had to cease writing. However I've found out that the adoptive family hadn't taken your sister like I'd thought but they were tragically murdered." Sheriff summed up.

"What?! What about my sister?!" Stiles asked jumping up slightly. Even though he knew he was the younger sibling he felt protective. He was always protective of family. The Sheriff smiled at Stiles reaction, Imani smiled as well.

"She and her adoptive brother Harry were remarkably fine and were sent to live with Harry's aunt and uncle. That's why we had lost contact."

"Hang why are you telling me now?" Stile asked confuse. His dad never like to mention his sister.

"Well according to my calculations your sister is now 19." Sheriff said. Stiles sat back and processed the information but he stilled had questions.

"Why are you all of a sudden talking about her? How do you know all this? And what is her name?!" Stiles asked.

"Her name is Imani and the reason I know is because she finally found us." The Sheriff said beaming. Stiles opened his mouth but paused realising what his dad had said and shut his mouth again and opening. He looked like a fish out of water.

"Wait what?" Stiles finally got words out his mouth.

"She knew he adoptive brother wasn't her biological one. She knew she had family out there and now she found us." Sheriff repeated. Stiles sat back and took a sip of his drink, which he discovered was Scotch. He was unbelievably happy just stunned.

"You alright son?" Sheriff asked.

"Yeah dad yeah I'm good." Stiles said smiling and looking at his father. Their family wasn't as broken as Stiles had thought. He put his drink down smiling.

"There's another thing." Sheriff said.

"What?" Stiles smile falling and he looked alert.

"She found us today." Sheriff said and looked towards the kitchen. Stiles frowned but followed his father's gaze. Imani took that as her cue to enter. She slowly and nervously stepped forward into the family room. Stiles' jaw hit the ground.

Imani stood awkwardly next to the sofa that her dad sat in and nervously looked at her brother. Her father got up and put an arm around her in comfort. Stiles finally got enough brain power to truly look at her and he saw a mixture of his dad and mum in her. Well from what he remembered of his mum. Brown hair similar in shade to his, light skin with a few freckles across her nose and honey eyes.

"Hey Stiles I hear you're my brother." She said and rubbed the back of her neck, a nervous habit of hers. Stiles blinked because it was what he did when he was nervous.

"I hear you're my sister." Stiles said standing up. There was a moment of silence before the siblings finally looked into each other's eyes, and everything clicked. The two rushed forwards, Imani stepping out from under her father's arm and the two hugged each other tightly.

"I've been looking for you." Imani said into her brother's shoulder.

"You found us." He said into her hair. The Sheriff couldn't be happier and had tears leaking down his cheeks. The two siblings broke the hug and looked at their father to join. The three Stilinski's were soon in their first ever family hug.

That night the Stilinski's went out to Stiles and the Sheriff's favourite diner as a treat. Most of the conversation consisted of catching up and lots of questions. Stiles was interested in the school she went to as well as the Sheriff. All Imani could really say was that it was a normal boarding school. Imani was very careful about the words she used to keep her secrets, secret but also answer their questions. She told them about houses that each student belonged to and achievements earned you points and rule breaking lost you points. At the end of the year the house with the most points won.

"Which house did you belong to?" Stiles asked.

"The red one." Imani said smiling. "We won a number of years I was there."

"Did they have sport there?" Sheriff asked.

"Um yeah. They had a big tournament with other school in my fourth year. My school won." She said distracting them from sports and onto something slightly different. The two nodded satisfied with her answer even though realistically she hadn't answered it. That night was one of the best of Imani's life.

When they got back to the house the Sheriff excused himself to go to bed and suggested the two siblings did the same.

"I can't believe after all these years I've got a sister." Stiles said smiling. Imani chuckled.

"I can't believe I found you." Imani said. The two hugged each other close again, Imani loved the feeling of hugging her real family. They broke apart and somewhat reluctantly went to their rooms.

"Good night Imani." Stiles said looking back.

"Good night brother." Imani said smiling, Stiles beamed back. That night Imani finally had an uninterrupted sleep. She hadn't slept peacefully since the Battle of Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 7

The next morning Imani woke up feeling well rested but momentarily confused as to where she was. She sat bolt upright and looked around her heart rate rising. It was then her brain kicked into gear reminding her of what happened the day before. She smiled, it felt like that yesterday had been a dream. Imani got up and went to her wardrobe and got out a pair of skinny jeans, converse, and a horizontal white and navy striped shirt. Getting dressed she remembered she needed to keep an eye out Gaz, her barn owl. Gaz was following Imani to America and would arrive today. Gaz would've flown to the national English owlery and been put on a flight to the American national owlery. From there Gaz would fly to her.

All dress Imani went out her room shutting her door and went down to the kitchen to have breakfast. She heard shuffling from the room and walked in to see her Dad eating dressed in his Sheriff uniform and Stiles hunting around in the pantry. He was dressed in a T-shirt with a flannel shirt over the top, jeans and canvas shoes.

"Morning." She said from the doorway. Both males jumped. The sheriff smiled thought with a similar look Imani had when she realised where she was.

"I thought you'd sleep longer from the jet lag." The Sheriff said.

"Nah I slept on the plane so I'm fine." Imani said going over and giving him a gentle hug. Stiles had a goofy lop sided smile on his face to.

"I'm gonna be honest I thought yesterday was a dream." Stiles said. Imani chuckled.

"So did I." She said. She headed over to the fruit bowl on the counter and took an apple biting into it.

"Oh hey do you have a mobile?" Stiles asked randomly.

"Yeah." Imani said pulling it out. Stiles grabbed it and started putting his number in as well as the Sheriff's.

"Here's mine and Dad's numbers." He muttered prodding in the numbers. Imani nodded.

"So what's happening today for you guys?" Imani asked "Clearly you have work Dad."

"Yep." He said

"I have school." Stiles said sounding a little bummed.

"Why do you sound down?" Imani asked.

"Because it's school and I just found out my long lost sister is alive and I have school all day so I can't catch up with her!" Stiles said is arms waving everywhere. Imani laughed.

"We can catch up afterwards." Imani reassured. "I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"Right. Well good." Stiles said and then looked at the clock and picked up his bag. "Bye!" He said giving his sister a hug.

"You'll get used to Stiles." The Sheriff said once the front door closed.

"Haha it's ok." Imani smiled. It was then that the Sheriff's phone pinged. He got it out and read the text.

"Imani the lab will have the blood test results later today." Sheriff said looking up.

"When?"

"A couple of hours from now. They're going to fax through the results to the station." He said.

"Cool!"

"I have to head into work but I'll come back and we'll get the results and look at them together."

"Is it possible for you to drop me off in town? I want to get to know this place and do some shopping." Imani said.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the station at 11?" The Sheriff asked. Imani nodded. She finished her apple and went up stairs and put some foundation and mascara on before grabbing a handbag with her purse and wand inside. As Imani headed downstairs The Sheriff walked to the front door and turned about to call up to her that they needed to leave, but stopped when he saw her already coming down.

The Sheriff dropped her by the mall and she walked in waving bye. The Sheriff gave her directions to the station from the mall. It was currently 9am. She had two hours. Imani walked in and searched some clothing stores by some that stood out to her. Looking around she saw a map of the mall and some of the surrounding area. Imani studied it and looked for anywhere selling cars.

Walking over to the nearest car dealership she walked in looking confident and looked around. Because of her new job she needed fast and agile but nothing to sport looking. One of the stores people came up to her.

"Hello how can I help?"

"I'm looking for a car." Imani said smiling.

"Well you've come to the right place."

"I should hope so." Imani joked.

"What kind of car were you after?"

"Something fast and agile." Imani said looking around and saw what might work. A Ford Mustang.

"Right well we've got a few cars that match that description." The stores man went to walk away from the area the Ford Mustang was in. But she followed anyway listening to the man but it was clear that he thought she was some fragile girl who knew nothing about cars. She didn't know much but she knew enough that he hadn't listened to her.

"Listen I appreciate you trying to sell this car to me. But this isn't what I'm looking for."

"What are you looking for?"

"Fast and agile. This is... well... granny." Imani said.

"Ok do you see anything that catches your eye?"

"The Ford Mustang in the corner." Imani said pointing over her shoulder with a smirk on her face.

"Now I wouldn't recommend that one-" He started but Imani cut him off.

"Why? Because I'm girl?" She asked one hand on her hip, he looked like a fish out of water. "Give me a test drive and we'll go from there." Imani suggested but more like demanded. The stores man followed her order and got her keys.

"Don't scratch it." He said. She frowned ever so slightly.

"I know how to drive." She said. With that she got into the car getting a feel for it and adjusting the seat. Her dad had updated her drivers license so it was legal to drive in America and had discussed the differences between American roads to British roads with her last night. She turned on the car and drove around Beacon Hills a little before arriving back with the car in pristine condition. She got out and tossed the keys to the stores man who was looking the car over.

"Not a scratch." Imani said. "This is the car I want."

"But... uh... I..." He stuttered. Imani was getting fed up.

"Where's your boss." She said. This stopped him.

"Sorry?"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know what I want and need in a car. I want this one and that's final." She said. With the threat of his boss being called he sorted out the paper work.

"Do you have a preference in colour?" He asked.

"Grey or silver please." Imani said. With that her car was getting ready and she paid for it. Thank god for the Potters inheritance and wizarding money being worth a lot in muggle dollars.

By then it was almost 11am, she waved with a smile exiting the car dealership saying she'd be back to pick up her when it was ready. It wasn't far to the station but still a decent walk. She arrived at 10:57 and walked up the receptionist who turned out to be the same one from yesterday.

"Hello." She said smiling. The receptionist looked up and smiled.

"Hello again. The Sheriff is through his office." She said and let Imani through.

"Thank you." Imani said. She walked through and passed some deputies nodding and smiling. She entered her father's office and shut his door.

"So did you get much done?" He asked as she entered.

"Yep. I got some knew clothes and a couple of decorative things. I also bought a car." She dropped the bombshell bluntly. He was gobsmacked. She placed her bags on the couch in his office.

"What?"

"I bought a car. I've been saving up for ages." Imani said to lessen the blow.

"I would've helped you out."

"Don't worry Dad I knew exactly what I was looking for. Besides I couldn't wait. I don't want to have to rely on you to drive me everywhere." Imani said putting a calming hand on his shoulder. He nodded seeing her logic. It was then the fax machine started up sending through some papers. Both of them grew a little tense. The papers were faced down and both of them stared at the machine intently. They waited until all had come through. Imani sat in a chair across from her father. He reached over and picked up the papers, still faced down. It had spread throughout the town, especially within the deputes that they were getting a DNA test done. Most hoped she was his daughter but they knew if she wasn't that she'd have to be arrested and looked into. All of them subtly looked at them out the corner of their eyes.

The Sheriff looked at Imani who nodded. He slowly turned over the papers reading through with a frown on his face. He read until the end and then re-read to make sure, his facial features remained in changing. Imani got tense and nervous, the what if's creeping back into her mind. But what concerned her the most was Stiles. He was so happy when she arrived, what if she wasn't his sister. He would be heart broken. Her father finally looked up at her.

"What does it say?" Imani asked quietly so afraid to speak any louder.

"You are my daughter." He whispered but Imani still heard it. Both broke out in grins and launched themselves out their chairs and into the others arms. Imani started crying happy tears. When the deputies saw their reaction they cheered. The Stilinski's frowned and looked out the windows seeing the party going on and chuckled. Imani hugged her dad again. It was one to find him and believe he was her father, it was a whole other thing to know he was her father.

"There's another thing." The Sheriff said.

"Yeah?"

"They included paperwork to change your last name." He said looking at her. She frowned ever so slightly. "If you wanted." He added.

"Oh." Imani paused not sure what to say. "Um h-how do you feel about an abbreviated last name?" She asked as they got out of the hug.

"I don't mind at all." The Sheriff said completely understanding that she'd be close to her adoptive family. She went over and looked at the paper in question.

"Imani Stilinski-Potter." She said looking up at her father. He smiled.

"It has a nice ring to it." He said. Imani beamed back at him, happy he had agreed. It was then her mind went back to Stiles and she whipped out her phone.

"What are you doing?" The Sheriff asked.

"I'm letting Stiles know that it's 100% true that I'm his sister." Imani said texting.

 _Stiles guess what? The results came back! It's scientifically proven that I'm your sister! It feels awesome to have a brother._

It was the end of class before lunch when Stiles phone vibrated. Scott and the others had picked up on a change in Stiles' attitude but he didn't say anything when questioned. Stiles got his phone out his pocket quickly and got excited when he saw Imani's name. He immediately read what the text said. He got the biggest goofiest smile on his face. He was vaguely following behind Scott into the cafeteria. Him and Scott sat down joined by Alison and Lydia.

"Ok what is with you? You've been in a strangely happy mood all day." Scott said finally cracking down on Stiles.

"Huh? Oh um you know how my dad said I've got a long lost sister?" Stiles asked skipping that part that she was adopted. It was to confusing.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"No." Alison and Lydia replied.

"Well I do." Stiles said to the girls. "Anyway she showed up yesterday." He said smiling.

"What?" Scott frowned.

"She showed up. Her story fits and she had paperwork only she could have." Stiles emphasised almost bouncing in excited and happiness.

"...Stiles you know it could be a scam. She is most likely lying." Alison said gently, speaking what the other two thought.

"She is my sister!" Stiles said getting defensive.

"She showed up out of no where." Scott said.

"So?! How do you think she would come? Send a letter saying 'Hi I'm your long lost relative mind if I come and stay for a while? I know it's short notice but you'd be really helping me.'"

"I just don't want your hopes to get to high." Scott said trying to explain. "Look what we're trying to say is are you sure?"

"Sure? Of course we're sure! Not only did she have the right paperwork and not only does she look my mum and I but SHE insisted on a blood test and" Stiles raged getting his phone and opening the text showing his friends "as of 5 minutes ago it's scientifically proven she is my sister!" He finished.

"I-I'm sorry." Alison said.

"Yeah sorry man." Scott said patting Stiles on the shoulder.


	10. Chapter 8

Imani decided to stay at the station and talk to her dad more when he had a free moment, which was not often because of the recent goes on. But it was exactly what Imani needed for her job. She secretly took down notes on her phone and claimed she was texting a couple of friends back in England that she was fine and had found her family, which she had done. All the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry had sent back replies of happiness and congratulations.

"So what kind of car did you get?" Her father asked.

"A Ford Mustang." Imani blurted. She heard something clang and saw her dad had dropped the stapler he was about to use.

"That's an expensive car!" He exclaimed.

"What? I said I'd been saving up for ages."

"Yeah but-"

"Listen dad I won't go into detail but Harry's Aunt and Uncle weren't the best parental figures. Both and Harry and I wanted to get out of there as soon a possible. For me that meant saving up for a car. I've been saving up since I was 8." She said giving her dad the low down.

"Did they..." He trailed off.

"No they didn't abuse me. Not physically anyway, but if we 'acted' out or didn't do as they asked we might've gone without dinner." She said. Her dad was gobsmacked. "But it was nice when we both got accepted in the same boarding school. We only had to put up with that over the Christmas holidays. They were surprisingly more civil towards us as well." Imani continued to ease her dad's tension. He seemed to relax after that.

"So when's the car going to arrive?"

"I get to pick it up in two days." She said happily.

"It was then that a deputy came in saying they needed to head to the school.

"Sorry Imani I have to go, do you want me to drop you off at home?"

"No um do you know if there's a library around here?"

"Uh yeah it's down the road a ways I'll drop you off." He said picking up his keys.

"Cool." Imani said following him to his car. It was a five minute drive to the library and Imani got out saying she'd see him later, just to text her when he arrived.

As she turned around and saw the library, it didn't look to big but Imani didn't mind. She walked in and straight away applied for a library card. The librarian was friendly and soon had the paperwork sorted and handed Imani her new card.

"Thank you." Imani said smiling. She started browsing the shelves and looked at each section slowly making her way to the fantasy section. Out the corner of her eye she sees something shimmer. Turning her head Imani sees a sign that she knows only she can see _'Wizarding Hall'_ it read.

"Wow. There must be some supernatural stuff if the library has a secret wing." Imani muttered to herself quietly before stepping through the hidden doorway. Turning the corner it opened into a small hall with a high roof. It was floor to ceiling shelves all stacked with books of varying ages and colours.

"Haha reminds me of Hogwarts Library." Imani said seeing the sun beams come through the windows that were close to the ceiling to prevent any muggles from peering through. At the end of the hall was a spiral staircase that led to the second level of the library. Ahead of her lay two long tables with various chairs around them. The place was immaculate not a speak of dust anywhere but it was clear that no one had been in the hall for a while.

Walking closer to the tables she saw two pieces of paper on one with a quill and ink pot next to them. Frowning Imani stepped closer and read the pages.

 _'Dear reader,_

 _To whomever enters the library and reads these pages is now the soul owner of the witch and wizarding wing of Beacon Hills Library. You are responsible for all books, pages and knowledge kept within this sector of the library. No muggle can enter through the hidden passage unless given permission by yourself and given strict instruction to not speak a word of our world._

 _I trust this library falls into capable hands.'_

Imani was more than stunned, looking at the other page she saw a contract with the signature of the previous owner and space for her own signature.

"...ok..." Imani said slowly reading through the contract carefully. She didn't see anything hit or amiss with the paperwork or the library itself and since it seemed that she was the only witch in Beacon Hills she decided to sign. Picking up the quill and delicately dipping it in the ink. She breathed before quickly scrawling her cursive signature. There was soon a lightening feeling to the hall and it seemed brighter. Imani smiled, it felt like the books had awakened and wanted to be read.

"I knew it must've been a while since anyone has read you and I'll try my best to read each and everyone of you but for now is there a book about the history of Beacon Hills supernatural goings on?" Imani thought out loud walking around and looking for section names. But to her surprise two large thick books flew from the shelves and landed on the table closest to her. Looking closer she saw one was older than the other and the older of the two was considerably thicker. _'Beacon Hills a History'_ the titles read volume 1 and volume 2. Imani flipped open volume 2 to the back and read a little seeing that the books were self written. The last entry was her signing the papers to own the library and her arriving in Beacon Hills. She smiled.

"I love magic." Imani said sitting down on a couch close by and started to skim read it's pages. She was searching for the previous owner of the library and completely missed her brother's and his best friend's name being written in the book. Occasionally Imani looked at her phone. It was couple of hours before it pinged and she saw her dad's name come up. She closed and picked up the two volumes.

"Now where did you two come from?" Imani asked out loud searching for any spaces on the shelves. But the books had other ideas, both rose and flew from her arms back to their home on a shelf down the end of the hall.

"Well alright then. Thank you." She said before picking up her bag from the couch and headed out of the hall to the front of the library to meet her father.

"Hey dad." She said seeing him leaning against his car.

"Hi."

"How'd the school thing go?" She asked.

"It was interesting, we had a tip off about the recent case." He said avoiding the word killing or murder. Imani nodded getting in and they headed home.

They walked through the door and Imani headed up to her room placing her bag down on the ground. She was about to head out her room when her phone pinged with a text, she took it out her pocket expecting to see one of her wizarding friend's names. Instead she saw Stiles' name, she quickly opened the text.

 _'Hey sorry gonna have to miss the catch up. Got detention.'_ It read, Imani chuckled. The amount of time she got detention or close to getting it were countless. It wasn't to surprising her brother was the same. Imani walked downstairs seeing her dad in the kitchen sorting out what appeared to be dinner.

"Hey Stiles just sent me a text saying he's got detention." She said. He sighed.

"Why does that not surprise me?" He said, Imani chuckled.

"Hey why don't I sort dinner?" She asked. She had snuck down the kitchen elves a few times and got them to show her how to make a few things, using both magical and muggle methods.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." Imani said. He smiled and left the kitchen to his room and Imani started right away getting her wand out whilst he was out the room and swished it a bit to get things started before reverting to muggle methods. The two enjoyed a nice dinner with Imani preparing enough for her self, her dad and Stiles but left his in the microwave knowing he wouldn't be home.

Later the two went their separate ways to do their own things. Imani put a few silencing and protection charms around her room so she could practise her magic in peace and security. She got a few of her books out and waved her wand around creating and moving things around. She stopped immediately when she heard her father's footsteps approach her room and a nock.

"One second!" She called pushing her trunk and wand under bed out of sight before unlocking her door, temporarily breaking the charms.

"Imani I've got to go, on of the fire alarms tripped at the station. You right here by yourself?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Go make sure everything's ok." Imani said and with that he left. Imani closed her door again reactivating the charms.

About an hour later she heard the front door open and close, again she hid everything in her room and headed to the stair case. She saw her father and Stiles downstairs.

"Stiles!" She said happily but the Sheriff didn't look happy and Stiles looked Sheepish. Imani slowed in her decent to her brother for a hug. "What happened?" She asked.

"Ask Stiles." Her dad sighed heading upstairs.

"Uh haha long story." Stiles said. It was clear he didn't want to speak about it.

"Ok." Imani said looking at him and then where their dad had disappeared upstairs. "Something tells me I don't want to know anyways?" She asked.

"Nope you don't" Stiles said quickly using what she said as an escape. She nodded.

"Oh! I uh made dinner and your share is in the microwave." Imani said bouncing up and down.

"Really?" Stiles asked his eyes lighting up and headed to kitchen opening the microwave seeing what he had. "Looks good." He said closing the door and started reheating it.

"Hope you like it. I'll be in my room." Imani said backing out and up to her room.

 **Author Note: This was just a filler and a way to head into the series. It follows the end of the second episode of season 2.**


	11. Chapter 9

The next day Imani got up at around the same time and headed down for breakfast still in her pyjamas. She yawned as she entered.

"Morning." Her father said.

"Mornfng" She said through her yawn. Stiles soon came down the stairs in a rush for school in jeans, black shirt and grey hoodie. He walked over to Imani and gave her a one armed hug, she hugged back as they stood looking at there was to eat.

"Meh." She said turning out of his arm and reaching for an apple.

"At least someone has a sense for healthy eating." Stiles muttered but clear enough for everyone to hear.

"Wha?" She said past some apple.

"Stiles has been working to put me on diet. Concerned for my health." Her father said.

"That's a good thing though..." Imani trailed off thinking it was nice and good of Stiles. Her father rolled his eyes as Stiles waved his hands at Imani in a 'see! I told you!' fashion.

"You willing to help me get this guy to eat healthy?" Stiles whispered to her. She smiled.

"Yep." She said holding out her fist and they fist bumped, both with slight evil smirks on their faces.

"What's the plan today?" Sheriff asked directing his question to Imani.

"Uh looking into a part time job. Do you know anywhere that's hiring at the moment?" Imani asked looking at both of them.

"One of the local diners might be." Sheriff said. Imani nodded and looked up to the clock.

"This evening Scott and I and a couple of friends are going to the ice rink." Stiles pitched in.

"Hey Stiles?" She said.

"Yeah?" He turned around looking at her. She pointed up above her head to the clock. He followed where she pointed and his widened before picking up his bag and keys and fleeing the house.

"Bye!" He yelled behind him.

"Let me guess his time management hasn't always been the best?" She asked her father. He laughed and nodded.

Later that morning after her father left she went for a stroll down the streets with a few resumes in her hands and dressed appropriately. She looked in various stores and cafes and restaurants asking if they had any openings. A few said yes but most said no. Imani walked into the diner at the end of a busy little street and liked the feel of it straight away.

"Hello how can I help?" One of the girls behind the counter asked.

"Hi I was wondering if you had any job openings?" Imani asked with a smile holding up a resume.

"Not sure let me get the manager." She said before going out the back. She came back with a lady a few minutes later.

"Hello." The woman said.

"Hi I was wondering if there were any job openings." Imani said for a second time but it felt like the 100th time she'd said that today.

"Yes there is a part time shift open. Can I see your resume?" The lady asked. Imani nodded and handed it over. She skimmed it and nodded a couple of times.

"How about next week you come in for a trial and some training and we'll go from there?" She asked.

"Great." Imani said.

"My name's Karen by the way." The lady said holding out her hand which Imani took.

"And I'm Lauren." The girl behind the counter said with a smile.

"It's good to meet you. Um what day were you thinking for the trial?" Imani asked.

"I'll have to get back to you. But I have your contact details, we'll be in touch." Karen said. Imani nodded and waved goodbye.

She headed back home with nothing else to do. As she entered the house with the spare key her father had given her she felt her phone vibrate. She opened it seeing it was the car dealership.

 _'Your car will be ready by tomorrow midday.'_ it read. Imani smiled. She headed up the stairs to her room and looked out her window to the tree just outside it. Gaz hadn't turned up yet. She wasn't worried just figured it'd taken longer than expected for Gaz to arrive in America. When she looked into the tree though she saw a familiar face. Imani quickly opened the window and waved in her owl whom flew in and landed on the desk chair.

"Gaz good to see you!" Imani said giving her a pat. In Gaz's beak was a letter. "Let me get you something to eat and drink. Wait here." Imani said quickly heading downstair and grabbing a dish before filling it with water and making her way back up stairs.

Gently pulling the letter from Gaz's beak she set the dish on her desk and Gaz hopped over and started drinking. Imani placed the letter on her bed before getting her trunk out and getting a jar of Gaz's food. She placed some in a second dish she'd grabbed and placed it by the barn owl. Imani turned her attention to the letter.

 _'Dear Imani,_

 _I hope you and your family are going well. I'm glad to hear it worked out for you._

 _Included with this letter is your first check for your job. You can put it into the bank and finding the hidden doorway. Through there will be a port key to the American Wizarding Bank. It's the same system as Gringotts._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kingsley_

Imani smiled and pulled out the check with her eyes widening at how much she was getting. It was way more than she'd expected and more than she'd hoped for. Soon Gaz was finished and flew to the window sill. Imani opened it giving Gaz a pet.

"You might have to find your own food but I'm sure there are plenty of rodents for you catch." Imani said as Gaz flew to the nearest branch.

Imani pretty much staid at home the rest of the day and sorted out some dinner again but just for herself and her dad this time. He got home looking a little weary but perked right up when he saw her dishing up nice big portions of food on to a plate or herself and him.

"You didn't need to do this." he said.

"Well I've been at home most of the day and got a little bored so I decided I'd make dinner considering I'd done nothing all day and you'd been at work. Only seemed fair." Imani said placing the two plates on the table. They bonded more and after dinner watched a few base ball games, her father filling her in on the rules and plays.

"I also get to pick up my car tomorrow!" Imani said.

"That's great!" The Sheriff replied as they started watching another game. Imani liked baseball so far but she would always love quidditch. She wondered if there was a team nearby that she could potentially join. Stiles got in late and found Imani passed out on the couch next to her dad who was just getting up looking like he'd just woken up from a nap himself.

"Hey dad." Stiles whispered.

"Hey Stiles. We both nodded off whilst watching baseball." The Sheriff said.

"Ah." Stiles said attempting to leave the room quietly but not succeeding, although surprisingly it didn't wake Imani. Sheriff gently picked her up and carried her to bed.


	12. Chapter 10

The next day Imani woke up not knowing how she got into her bed but thought her dad must've carried her. She didn't mean to fall asleep but she felt so relaxed just sitting with her dad and watching something he liked that her body unwound and she drifted off feeling safer than she had in a long while. When she got downstairs Stiles was already gone for school and her dad had left as well but she didn't mind. She got to pick up her car today. Quickly eating some toast and sorting herself out she left for her long walk to the car dealership. Her father had left a note offering to pick her up but she sent a text declining saying she would go for a walk. It was also good exercise and now that she wasn't running for her life every 10 minutes her fitness could go down hill. With her job that's not what she needed.

She got there in reasonable time and saw the same guy from last time. He looked up and saw and somewhat nervously approached.

"Afternoon." Imani said seeing as it was lunch time.

"Hello." He said and pointed out with his hand to a spare office. They both entered and sorted out paperwork for her car. It wasn't quite ready yet and was just with the mechanics having another test and once over before handing it over to her.

"Now that that's all signed. Here are the keys." He said handing Imani the keys. "It should be ready now let me just go check." He said. Imani nodded and sat back waiting for him to come back. He came back in less than 5 minutes.

"It's all ready if you would follow me." He said. Imani got up with her handbag and followed him to the car yard where a silver ford mustang waited. Imani couldn't help the smile creep onto her face. She pressed the unlock button on her keys and saw the lights flash in response. "You are free to drive out of here." He said awkwardly.

"Thank you very much." She holding out her hand to shake, he seemed slightly taken aback but shook her hand anyway. With that she got in and placed the keys in the slot turning it hearing the engine come to life with a growl. Imani smiled. Putting the car into drive she carefully manoeuvred out of the car yard and onto the road heading to the Sheriff station.

She pulled into the car park and turned of her car getting out. She locked the car as she made her way into the station. She waved at a different receptionist but by now everyone knew who she was and let her pass. She peered into her fathers office not seeing anyone and entered.

"Hey Dad." She said he looked up slightly surprised.

"Hi."

"I've got my car." She said with a smile.

"Let's have a look shall we?" He asked seeing the smile on his daughters face. Imani nodded exiting the office with him in tow. The exited the building with a couple deputies curious as to what was going on. Especially when the Sheriff didn't get into his car. One followed them but Imani didn't mind.

"Here she is." Imani said standing by her car. Her dad's jaw slackened.

"She's a beauty." The deputy who followed said. Her father stepped closer.

"And it runs ok?" He asked concerned for his daughters safety.

"Like a dream." Imani reassured. She unlocked the car and opened the door standing by it. "Take a look." She said to her father. He stepped closer and sat in the drivers seat having a closer look, the deputy having gone back inside.

"Well if you're satisfied, and it seems you know a thing or two about cars, then I'm satisfied." He said smiling at her. He got out and they hugged before Imani got back saying she was going to drive around Beacon Hills a little and get to know the place.

"Be careful." He said. Imani smiled at the classic parent comment that she'd only heard from friends and Mrs Weasley.

"I will." She said as he backed away to the front door of the station. She waved as she exited the car park.

Her first stop was the bank and quickly found the secret room with the portkey in it that Kingsley spoke about. Not so surprising was the fact it was also run by Goblins. She spoke to a stern Goblin she didn't catch the name of and opened her bank account linking it with her English one and deposited the check. She treated the Goblins with calm respect and not in a friendly nice way because as she'd heard Hagrid say 'They're not the friendliest of beasts'.

Her next stop was the library again to brush up on her history of Beacon Hills. But this time she started on volume one of 'Beacon Hills a history'. She got lost in the supernatural world surrounding her home town. She was stunned at how much had gone on and she wasn't even up to the current century yet. Imani looked at the time a few hours later and decided it best if she took a long way home to partly go with what she'd told her dad she would do.

She arrived and discovered no one was home yet. Imani didn't mind she knew that he father's schedule would be strange and long hours when she found out he was the Sheriff. Her brother had the attention span of a cornish pixie, so she wasn't surprised he wasn't home yet either. She went up to her room and got out a clear board that she could write on and pin up pictures. She wrote Beacon Hills at the top and attached a few photos she'd taken of the books at the library with key information of the history of Beacon Hills. She knew werewolves were a big part of that and had read that the Hale family had been here for generations. She then heard the front door open and footsteps come up the stairs. She quickly swung the board so you couldn't see it from the doorway and opened her door.

"Stiles Hi- oh merlin's beard!" She started but ended up muttering past her sleeve. He absolutely sunk! "Stiles what have you been doing? Dumpster diving?!" She asked. He paused when she was saying hi and didn't catch what she muttered.

"Haha close. I didn't dive I was thrown." He clarified. Imani got a frown on her face.

"What?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine though! It's all good!" He said putting his hands out as if to ward off her following comments and prove he was fine.

"If you say so?" She said reluctantly and backed off back into her room.

"I'm going to have a shower and then head to the mechanics, my jeep broke down." He said walking to the bathroom.

"Ok." Imani said before going back into her room and closing the door to study and write on her board again. She opened her window for Gaz to fly in and stood petting her whilst her mind wandered.

Imani didn't know how long she was standing there contemplating the supernatural world when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked not checking the caller ID.

"Imani can you please come to the mechanics ASAP?" Her father said in a rush.

"...uh yeah. Why?" Imani said stunned.

"Just come down here." he said and hung up. It was then Imani's mind clicked into gear realising that's where Stiles was.

"Galloping Gorgons." She muttered to herself before picking up her keys, slamming her window shut, telling Gaz to behave, shutting her door and racing downstairs. Once outside she leapt off the front porch and practically landed in her car. She quickly pulled out her driveway and down the street careful not to get a speeding ticket but she was close.

By the time she got there she saw Sheriff's cars, yellow crime scene tape and a couple ambulances. She pulled up close by and got out her car looking around wildly hoping to catch a glimpse of her father or brother. Whilst a deputy's back was turned she ducked under the tape and looked around finally spotting her brother and father sitting in the back of an ambulance.

"Merlin's beard." She sighed feeling her heart rate start to return to normal and headed over.

"Can I go now please?" She heard Stiles ask.

"Sure but not in your jeep. We're gonna have to impound it. Sorry kid evidence but I've called Imani. She's coming to pick you up. See you at home." Her father said before getting up and seeing Imani jog over.

"Hey at least tell them to wash it." Stiles calls after his dad.

"Stiles!" She calls. He turns and sees his sister running up to him and stands. She tackles him in a hug almost sending him back into the ambulance.

"Hey Imani." He managed to get out. She hugged him and let her breathing return to normal.

"Sorry it's just dad rang and said to head down here ASAP but didn't say why." She said stepping back. It was then he saw the worry that had been on her face.

"It's alright. I'm fine, look I'm fine." He said looking down at himself.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"The uh mechanic is dead. I was in the waiting room but didn't see anything." He said almost casually. Imani nodded. Their father headed their way again.

"Imani could you take Stiles home? We have to impound his jeep." He said.

"Sure." She said and the two started to head over to her car.

"So you got your car today?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. It's pretty nice, I've been saving up since I was little." She said and pointed out her car.

"Wait what. The ford mustang?!" He asked.

"Yep." She said smiling.

"W-wh-wow!" He stuttered. As they neared another car pulled up and a dark hairs boy got out and looked at Stiles. "Oh that's uh Scott I called him not know dad had called you." Stiles said. The two stopped walking as Scott headed over.

"Hi." Scott said looking at her.

"Hey Scott, this is my sister Imani. Imani this is my best friend Scott McCall." Stiles said introducing them.

"Nice to meet the infamous Scott McCall." Imani smiled holding out her hand. Scott seemed taken aback by her british accent.

"Like wise." He said shaking her hand. "Wow you do look quite a bit alike." He commented. Imani smiled.

"I'd always hoped I looked like my parents." She said. Scott frowned. "I uh grew up in England hence the accent. I'm not entirely sure how I ended up there but hey I'm back now." Imani said shrugging, knowing full well how she ended up in England but thought it best that were explained at a different time. Scott nodded. "Well I'm assuming you want to ride with Scott so I'll head on home." Imani continued. With that she waved to both of them and got in her car.

Later on that evening she apparates inside the mechanics and looks around wearing all black and a hoodie, including black leather gloves. She had her wand at the ready in her pocket. She looked around and saw where the mechanic had been crushed and winced sympathetically. To see if her brother's story checked out she headed to the waiting room and stood in there looking out the window. She frowned he wouldn't have been able to see much if he was sitting in the chairs but surely he would've heard something. She approached the door and was about to put her hand on it when she saw a clear sub stand on the handle.

"Oh? What's this?" She asked. She got out her wand and waved it producing a vial and stopper. Carefully she got some of the substance into the vial and put the stopper in place tight. She then got a bag and wrapped it inside. Satisfied with her search she apparated back into her room. She placed the vial on her desk and got changed into pyjamas before sitting down turning on her desk lamp and writing a letter.

 _'Dear Slughorn,_

 _I've encountered a foreign substance. Could you please determine what it is and where it would've come from._

 _Many thanks,_

 _Imani Stilinski-Potter'_

Once done she placed it in an envelope and stamped it with wax. Gaz was patiently waiting on the back of her desk chair seeing her write the letter. Imani got up and pulled out her trunk and got out a smaller case that had various objects and pulled out one that appeared to be a small seal bag. She unwrapped the vial from the bag and placed in the sealable one. Making sure it was secure she attached the letter to it and then gave it to Gaz.

"Be careful and don't let that vial break." She said Gaz flapped her wings and Imani opened the window letting the owl out. Imani relaxed and got into bed falling to sleep.


	13. Chapter 11

The next day Stiles asked Imani if she was going to the lacrosse game that evening.

"Yeah sure." Imani said eagerly. She was happy to be sharing something with Stiles. He left for school and told her the time for the game. She turned to her dad.

"Um one thing. What's lacrosse?" She asked. Her dad chuckled.

"It's a sport that's kind of like field hockey. But instead of a puck it's a small ball and the sticks are shaped differently with nets on the end for holding the ball.

"Ok. Is it violent?" She asked.

"It can be." He said. She nodded thinking she would look it up.

"Will you be at the game?"

"Depends on work I'm afraid." He said. She nodded leaving the room to her bedroom.

She got out her computer and looked up various things about Beacon Hills wanting to get to know the place as an ordinary muggle town and the supernatural background. She could do the former on the internet. She also looked up lacrosse and she saw that it was almost as violent as quidditch.

"Wow." She said sitting back watching a clip of lacrosse in play. "My brother lays that?" She muttered shaking her head hoping he wouldn't get injured tonight.

At the school Stiles was busy playing ferret running messages between Alison and Scot.

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. I know because I love you. I love you more than- Oh my god! I can't- you and Alison just need to find a better way to communicate."

"Come on! You're the only one we can trust is she coming to the game tonight?"

"Yes ok and so is my sister thank you for asking. Message complete. All right tell me about your boss." Stiles said a little exasperated.

"Imani's coming?" Scott asked pausing.

"Yeah." Stiles said and waved Scott to go on about his boss and they discussed the Bestiary with Stiles running messages again.

Imani got to the school a little early hoping to catch Stiles and discuss lacrosse a bit before the game and meet a couple more of his friends and maybe find someone to sit next to.

"Stiles!" She called walking over to him from the parking lot. To say that her car got a few looks was an understatement. Stiles whirled around seeing her.

"Imani you're early." He said as they hugged.

"Yeah but I don't know much about lacrosse and thought I'd get here early and maybe find someone to sit next to, to ask questions." Imani said.

"Ok well come over, Scott's just over here." He said and lead her over to the bench.

"Hey Scott." She said smiling.

"Imani hi." Scott said.

"You getting ready for the game?" She asked.

"Yeah. You know lacrosse?"

"Nope I'm hoping to find someone I can sit next to."

"Well my mum's coming you can probably sit next to her." Scott said.

"Thank." Imani smiled. It was then that a few more players came to the bench. Danny had finished his conversation with Jackson and Matt and placed his bag near to where they were standing. He looked up and saw Imani.

"Hi you new?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm Stiles' sister." She said. Danny seemed taken aback.

"I was abducted as a kid." Imani explained. Danny slowly nodded.

"Welcome back then." He said holding out his hand, Imani smiled taking it. Jackson also came over seeing her.

"Who's this?" Jackson asked.

"My name's Imani." She said. He frowned a little at her name but gave a smile. Imani didn't like the look of the smile, it was condescending and cocky.

"Jackson." He said holding out his hand, she politely shook it. Danny and Jackson left to continue to warm up but Stiles and Scott staid by her. It was then they saw Alison. Scott left subtly to keep up appearances and Alison approached them seeing her.

"Hey Stiles, is this your sister?" She asked waving to Imani.

"Yes. This is Imani, Imani this is Alison a friend." He said introducing them. Imani smiled shaking hands yet again that evening.

"It's nice to meet another of Stiles' friends." She said, Alison seemed taken aback by her accent. "Grew up in England." She explained.

"Ah" Alison nodded. "Well I better go sit with my grandfather. I hope to see you around Imani." Alison said leaving to the bleachers.

"Your friends seem nice. Maybe aside from Jackson."

"Jackson isn't really a friend, he just knows everybody." Stiles said. It was then she saw Melissa.

"Is that Scott's mum?" She asked. Stiles looked and nodded.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"She's the one that took blood for the DNA test. Dad said something about her being the mother of one of your friends." Imani said. She wished Stiles luck for the game and went over to Melissa.

"Hi Melissa right?" She said. Melissa turned her head where she sat on the bleachers.

"Hi Imani." She said smiling.

"May I join you?" Imani asked.

"Sure." Melissa agreed. Imani sat on Melissa's right side with Melissa on the edge of the bleacher.

"Just warning you I might have a few question because I don't know much about lacrosse." Imani said.

"That's alright. Is your father coming?"

"He said he would try but he wasn't sure because of work." Imani said.

During the game Imani was stunned at how violent it was particularly the other teams number 42. She'd quickly gone down near Stiles and heard him say Eddie Obomowitz aka the abomination. She made her way back to Melissa and reported back. Soon after a stretched went past herself and Melissa when a guy asked if the player was Melissa's.

"No mine's still on the field." She said. When Melissa made comment about how she wished Scott had stuck with Tennis instead of lacrosse Imani chuckled. She found Tennis slightly boring but knew what it was. Imani was looking around and soon the Beacon Hills team were short a couple of players. She saw Danny with an ice pack to his head and coach send him back out again before looking around asking where Stilinski was. It was then she realised Stiles was missing from the bench and looked around herself. The coach then looked in the crowd for another player picking a young dark skinned guy. The blonde girl he was sitting with seemed to say no but he smiled and stood up anyway taking off his jacket revealing a muscular torso. Imani was shocked the umpire even let them do that but shrugged.

"Where's Stiles?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know he was on the bench a little while ago." Imani shrugged. She was glad he wasn't one of the injured but worried about where he was. Melissa had said Stiles doesn't get a lot of field time during games.

The whistle was blown for the start of play and the other team's 'abomination' had the ball making their way down the field straight towards the guy from the crowd.

"I think that's Boyd." Melissa said.

"He's goes to school here?" Imani asked.

"Yep." Melissa said and both got worried as number 42 neared. But as he connected with Boyd instead of Boyd flying to the ground number 42 did. The crowd cheered happy the 'abomination' was down. It was during the next play that Imani saw why Boyd hadn't been the one to fall. She looked closely and saw his eyes were no longer brown but bright yellow. Her eyes widened and looked around subtly at the crowd wondering if they saw, it didn't seem like it. Imani grew tense because she knew Boyd was a werewolf. She saw Scott go up to him and whisper something. To most it would probably be praise or something about a play but Imani knew better. Scott knew what Boyd was and was trying to get him to calm down.

Boyd raced away though ignoring Scott and Scott followed. Scott got a hold of the ball and raced down the field drawing attention away from Boyd.

"Nice Scott." Imani muttered as Melissa cheered next to her. Just as Scott had scored a member from the other team tackled him sending Scott sprawling on the ground hard. She heard the crack, a familiar sound on the quidditch pitch and knew he'd broken something, by the look of it his leg.

Melissa shot up and ran down to the field, Imani followed behind her but not in as much of a rush. Scott stood up with Alison help and she saw his leg click back into place as though nothing had happened. Imani then realised Scott not only knew about werewolves, he was one. Melissa was stunned that Scott was ok and standing.

"I literally thought I heard bone breaking from where I sat."

"Heard it I felt it." Coach said standing next to Melissa. It was close to the end of the game and saw Scott go with Alison and her grandfather. She decided to keep it hidden, the fact she knew Scott was supernatural. She wanted all the information knowing something was going on. She wasn't about to bluff when she didn't have all the cards. She said bye to Melissa.

She made her way to her car and saw Stiles jeep still here. She frowned and staid in her car for a while until most cars had left, Stiles hadn't shown up. She got out her car and looked around going back to the field. Imani didn't call out his name just in case someone was around, she didn't want to be found. She didn't find Stiles there and made her way to the school. She started looking through the halls.

Imani was in the middle of a hallway when she heard a chilling screech of a creature.

"Well that wasn't human." Imani stated jogging to where she heard it come from. As she neared where she thought it was she heard hissing. "Please for the love of Merlin's pants don't be a Basilisk." Imani prayed remembering the snake like hissing before she was petrified in her second year of Hogwarts. She cautiously peered through the door and saw a pool.

"Seriously? Stiles' school has a pool? All I had was a black lake filled with creatures that weren't always friendly." Imani whispered. She saw movement and saw two guys in the pool treading water looking around. But Imani couldn't see their faces from where she was hidden behind the door. Their attention was drawn to something and she saw it. It had scales, a tail, claws, it looked like a humanoid lizard. She saw it's yellow eyes and multiple razor teeth before ducking out of view.

"Note to self ask Hagrid what the hell that thing is." Imani muttered creating a picture in her mind of the creature before turning back to peer through the window in the door. She saw the creature approach the water and put a hand in when it hissed and backed away. She wanted to help but she didn't know if the two men in the water knew of the supernatural world and therefore couldn't do anything to obvious to help. Just as she was about to make noise to draw the creature away she saw one ditch the other and them sink to the bottom of the pool. Imani was confused but figured the other mustn't know how the swim then. The first reached a phone that was on the edge of the pool. But the creature had caught wind of the plan.

"Immobulus." Imani whispered and used the charm on the creature to temporarily prevent it from moving and reaching the phone first. She released the spell before it was to noticeable that the creature was frozen and so the creature itself didn't full realise what happened. The male swam closer to the middle of the pool and called someone but it was clear that someone had hung up on them. They threw their phone into the water and dove to retrieve the other male. Relieved when she saw both come to the surface breathing.

But it was also apparent that both were tired and couldn't stay afloat much longer. Imani got prepared to use Ascendio on the two males when one tried to grab a hold of a diving platform and slipped both men falling into the water. But she heard footsteps and ducked out the way seeing someone enter the room and haul the males out of the water.

Taking a closer look she saw Scott shifted as a werewolf crouched in front of the two male, who were thankfully still breathing, and roar at the creature. The creature pounced and flipped them both around before yanking Scott's ankle sending him flying into a mirror. Scott picked up a sharp shard of the metal and held it like a knife but the reflection of the surface seemed to throw the creature and it ended up fleeing breaking the glass roof and escaping.

All three of them got up and exited the building with Imani hiding using a masking charm to hide her scent knowing that of Scott was a werewolf he would be able to sense her. She followed secretly finally seeing the faces of the two males who were in the pool. She didn't know the black haired older male but almost tripped over her feet when she saw the face of the second. It was Stiles. Imani was to stunned to pay to much attention to what they were talking about, but knew they were talking about the creature. Imani soon apparated to her car, thankfully parked at the other end of the car park and didn't turn on her headlights until she was part way down the road and headed home.


	14. Chapter 12

The next day Imani could barely look Stiles in the eye but realised if she kept up her weird attitude he would suspect something and ask her what was wrong. So she just focused on her cereal whilst they spoke and her Dad said something about seeing Jackson that morning. Imani tuned out most of the conversation after that trying to get a grip on her mind.

"Imani?" She heard her dad say clearing. She jumped looking up and looking around a little before her eyes settled on her father.

"What?" She asked.

"What are your plans today?"

"Not sure. I might get a call from the boss at the diner." She said not looking at Stiles.

"Nice." The Sheriff said smiling. A couple minutes later Stiles left for school. Her dad left soon after. Once the door shut Imani slumped against the counter relaxing.

"Oh merlin Imani get a grip. He's your brother. He knows about the supernatural. It just means when you tell him you're a witch it'll be easier." Imani said to herself slowly. She shook her head and went up to her room. She was waiting on Gaz coming back.

Looking out her now open window she didn't see the familiar owl but she didn't have to wait long. Imani had always had a knack of guessing when her owl would show up. She guessed what day they'd come with 90% accuracy and she generally and the time of day correct to. Towards the end of her time at Hogwarts she even guessed when Hedwig would arrive. When Gaz arrived she flew through the open window and landed on her desk chair straight away.

"Morning Gaz." Imani said petting the owl before taking the letter and giving the bird a treat.

 _'Dear Imani,_

 _The substance comes from a creature called Kanima. It's a dangerous beast and shouldn't be taken lightly. The substance was the Kanima's venom and has the power to temporarily paralyse motor control from the neck down. I spoke to Professor McGonagall and we think it wise to tell you that a Kanima is a shapeshifter. It's created in a similar fashion to a werewolf, essentially the Kanima is a failed werewolf._

 _The Kanima are rare but incredibly dangerous and where they don't seek a pack, the Kanima seeks a friend. However the friend can be similar to a master._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Horace Slughorn'_

"Woah." Imani breathed after the letter. Imani got out food and water for Gaz before looking at her Beacon Hills board and took down the photos and rubbed out the writing before starting afresh. The top of the board now stated 'Kanima'. She wrote everyone's name down that she knew in Beacon Hills and slowly crossed them off as to whether they were the Kanima. Her list dwindled to Stiles friends.

"Well the Kanima is reptilian so whoever acts like a snake might be the Kanima." Imani thought out loud. Her pen then crossed off Lydia and Alison and Danny. She was left with Jackson and a couple other people. The only reason she knew Lydia is because Stiles had spoken about her. A lot. She jumped when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Imani. I was wondering if you could come into the dinner this afternoon for your first shift?" She heard the diner's boss say.

"Uh sure yeah. What time?" Imani asked.

"About 1?" They asked.

"I'll be there." Imani said before saying bye and hanging up. She went to her wardrobe and got out black jeans, a light button up shirt and got changed putting on her favourite blue converse. Imani continued to sort out her Kanima board and got out her books on creatures and see if they and anything on a Kanima but she only found a brief reference.

"Great the books that I thought were useful have about as much information I need as a sack of dragon dung." Imani sighed exasperated sitting on the floor leaning against her bed. Gaz just stared at her from her perch on Imani's chair tilting her head. Imani reached for her phone and checked the time seeing it was nearly 1pm. Imani got up and put her hair into a high ponytail and put on some basic makeup before leaving her window open enough for Gaz to fly out and grabbed her car keys before leaving.

Her shift at the diner was uneventful. People were really interested in getting to know her and what happened to her before she was after all the Sheriff's long lost daughter. Imani took it stride and told the basics of the story not going into detail about it and not saying she was adopted, but that she was abducted then adopted.

The boss was happy with her work method and ability. Imani watched the other employees closely and followed the training she was given, she picked it all up very quickly. Imani was happy to be working and meeting new people, getting to know Beacon Hills. Later in her shift she saw a gentleman come in and sit at a table with a couple others. She assumed they were friends or on a lunch break from work together. Everyone else was busy so she went over to get their orders.

"Hello what can I get for you today?" She asked with a smile. The men looked up and smiled back telling her what they wanted. One looked at her in a strange way though. He was last to order.

"And for you sir?" She asked turning to him. To him he looked vaguely familiar, maybe related to someone she knew.

"I'll take a latte." He said still looking as if he were trying to figure her out. "Sorry are you related to the Sheriff?" He asked.

"Uh yes. I was abducted as a kid and somehow ended up in England then I was adopted. The adoptive family was nice though." Imani gave the run down.

"So your Stiles' sister." He clarified.

"Yes." Imani said frowning ever so slightly.

"Ah sorry my name's Chris. I'm Alison's father."

"Oh! Alison, yeah I met her at the lacrosse game yesterday." Imani said smiling. She waited a moment before leaving to make the orders. Imani noted to herself to keep an eye on the Argent's, she sensed that Mr Argent knew more about... everything than he let on. She finished the order and took it to the table before generally leaving them alone. Imani noted to herself that she'd look up the Argent name in Beacon Hills library. It got close to even and the sun was setting.

"Imani." The boss said gaining Imani's attention.

"Yeah?" She asked heading over to where they stood.

"I can see that you're a really good work and can learn quickly. So I'm willing to offer you a part time position." The boss said, Imani smiled.

"Thank you."

"What days or times work best for you?"

"Um well mornings would probably work better for me although I could so the occasional afternoon." Imani said.

"And days?"

"Most any day at the moment. My schedule is pretty free." Imani chuckled. The boss chuckled as well realising that Imani had only just moved here. With that Imani finished her shift and got into her car to head home. Instead of driving straight to her house she drove around a little getting to know the roads and where they intersected so if she was in a hurry she knew where she could go to get to certain places. On her way she drove past Scott's street. She peered down seeing Stiles jeep part way down the street.

"Stiles must be at Scott's." Imani thought but then she saw a black car and four people standing near it looking straight at the house Stiles' jeep was parked in front of. Imani frowned driving further and parking before getting out and putting on a dark hoodie she had decided to keep in her boot and changed her blue converse to black sturdy boots that came up mid calf. She put the hood on and locked her car getting out her wand from her secret pocket in her jeans and casting a masking spell before creeping closer to Scott's house.

The sky continued to darken and she saw one of the teenagers standing by the camaro go into the house. She recognised the older dark haired male from the pool. She waved her wand and paid close attention to the three still by the car and realised they must be werewolves. She looked at the house and saw Stiles peak out form the curtains and also saw Alison. Imani frowned if they wanted to hurt Stiles they had another thing coming. She also saw movement from the second story window and realised more people were in the house to.

"Where the hell is Scott?" She asked knowing he wasn't apart of the dark haired male's pack. It was then she heard thuds coming from the ground floor where Stiles was. She had managed to stop by the library on her way home and quickly look up the Argent's name finding out they were human hunters of the supernatural. But they had a code they followed.

"Well at least Alison is hopefully prepared." Imani whispered keeping her attention on the remaining three by the camaro. But the dark haired male nodded to the only female whom then stepped into the house to. Scott soon showed up and she heard crashing around the ground floor and a couple lights went off in to process. The dark hair man got a slight smile on his face before it faded when two people were literally thrown out the front door.

Imani almost chuckle when she realised it was the two teenagers who had gone into Scott's house. She still had no idea why but she was happy none of Stiles or his friend were seemingly hurt. Scott, Alison and Stiles stepped out the house and the dark haired man made a comment about Scott already having a pack. It was then she heard sirens and then hissing but the hissing was coming from the roof of Scott's house. Imani looked up to see the Kanima and it roared sending a chill down Imani's spine. Everyone saw it flee and Imani decided to follow it to try and prevent it from hurting anyone or exposing the world she lived in. Before she left she saw Lydia run out the front door and confront Scott and his friends. She also heard Scott whisper Jackson's name. Imani smirked happy she was correct in her suspicions and it looked like they were surprised, so therefore they had suspected the wrong person.


	15. Chapter 13

Imani apparated continuously to keep pace with the creature. She chased a fair distance and when she needed to she fired Stupefy to turn it away from suburban areas and houses. Eventually it turned towards an industrial area that was gated off.

"Ha piece of cake." Imani smirked and apparated on the other side of the gate. She knew that Derek was following in wolf form while his pack fled back to their lair, Imani also knew that Scott and Stiles were following in Stiles' jeep. Before she could get the creature cornered and knock it out Derek flipped over the gate.

"Damn it." Imani cursed wanting to keep herself hidden and not reveal herself yet. She hid behind crates and masked her scent with her wand still in her hand at the ready.

Soon the Kanima and Derek were having a grudge match. Imani had to admit Derek knew how to fight. That was until the Kanima leapt up to the lights and made them spark temporarily blinding Derek. Then she heard a screech of tyres and saw someone firing at the creature.

"Who the hell is this?" Imani muttered seeing that it wasn't Stiles. The mystery person kept stepping forwards towards the creature as they shot it. When they lowered their weapon Imani saw Chris Argent. Imani's eyes widened, she knew he knew more than he let on but seriously? He was a muggle hunter? Derek had managed to hide of escape with Chris' entrance.

As Chris stepped forwards trying to find Derek he got closer to where Imani was. Imani remained still and prepared to used a disillusionment charm on herself when the Kanima got back up. Chris heard the hissing and turned around trying to fire his weapon before it shoved him into a concrete pillar. At that moment someone else got out the car Chris had arrived in; it was Gerard. Imani thanked Merlin she hadn't been found or revealed where she was because she didn't like the vibe Gerard gave off. The Kanima even seemed calmer around him and he didn't seem afraid of it in the least. Just as Gerard and the Kanima were about to touch hands Scott arrived and tackled it out the way, he gave Gerard a look of 'are you crazy?!' before running after it.

Imani crept out of her hiding spot silently and was careful not to be seen by either Argent because she wouldn't be able to explain why she was there. Once she was in the clear she ran after Scott hoping to pick up where the creature was again. She saw where Scott was behind a wall but didn't see the Kanima in the near vicinity. Stiles then showed up and while the two teenagers were distracted talking to one another, Imani apparated to the roof of the club they were next to. She looked around and saw a reptilian tail on the roof to, her eyes widened and she opened on of the window before going inside to avoid a fight with the creature that would surely catch Stiles and Scott's attention. She lowered herself into the club and joined the partiers around the edge of the club keeping an eye on the roof windows. She saw Danny enter and then she saw Scott and Stiles. Imani had also realised it was a gay club so put a charm on her face to make her look like a man, she still staid in the dark corners of the club, the strobe lights helping keep her identity and gender secret. The grooved along to the music trying to fit in and yet not draw attention to herself. She glanced at the ceiling and saw the Kanima creeping towards what looked like Danny.

Before Imani could get closer to it, it dropped down amongst the dancers but they didn't seem to notice anything was amiss.

"Merlin muggles are blind." Imani said confused and amazed that people weren't running screaming right now. The creature started to scratch people trying to find it's target and Imani started to advance towards it not 100% sure what she would do once she got close. She saw Danny go down and then out of the darkness came Derek all wolfed out.

"Sweet frog brains how do these muggles NOT see this?!" Imani panicked and moved faster to get closer, Derek was already right beside the creature. She heard Scott's cry of 'don't'. Derek attacked the creature and it was only then that people noticed the paralysed people on the ground. There was screaming and others were checking on the paralysed people trying to see if they were ok. Thankfully no one had cried out 'monster' so Imani was confident no one had seen the Kanima or the angry red eyed werewolf. Once Imani was confident she could leave the club she ran out the door Scott had gone through and hid behind boxes seeing Jackson laying on the ground unconscious. Stiles soon followed out the door.

Emergency services pulled up and Imani knew she had to get back to her car and then home before her brother or her dad did. But just as she was about to apparate she saw her dad pull up. Scott and Stiles already had Jackson in the back of the jeep. Imani crept closer when Stiles and her dad were having a conversation. She had to admit she found her brother both hilarious and extremely clever. When the truth about her finally came out she would have to high five her brother for his cover up story. With that Imani apparated to her car that was still near Scott's house. Out the corner of her eye she saw Chris Argent head to his car where Gerard was waiting. She got into her car and drove towards the club trying to catch Stile's jeep, to find out where they were taking Jackson.

She found them eventually and they were pulling into the Sheriff's station around the back where all the vehicles were.

"What the hell are you doing?" Imani muttered, she'd turned off her head lights in order to get closer. She saw the two carry Jackson to one of the prisoner transport vans and put him in the back. Scott then drove the van whilst Stiles drove the jeep to the woods. She parked her car and apparated closer to where the van and jeep were staying far enough away not to be spotted. She marked where they were in her head so she could come back and then got into her car and drove home. She saw her father's car already back and apparated to her room getting into bed.

The next morning she saw her dad having breakfast.

"Morning dad." She said hugging him.

"Morning Imani." He said hugging back. "I didn't see you last night, I went to say good night but you weren't in your room."

"Oh I must've gotten in when you were asleep. After my shift at the diner I got a little more training and a couple of the employees invited me out with them. We had dinner and saw a late movie." Imani lied easily, in truth she had been invited but she'd politely turned them down saying she had other plans but hopefully next time.

"That was nice of them." He said.

"Yeah they seem like great people." She said getting herself breakfast.

Later that morning she got another shift at the diner because a girl called in sick. Imani was happy to take it because one: she didn't have anything better to do and two: it made her seem like a good employee. The shift was uneventful and easy, she honed her skills and got quicker at making drinks. She also got to know a few other employees. One a guy called Jordan seemed to have a crushed on her but she gently refused the advances saying that she'd just moved to America and would rather get to know the place before she got into a relationship. He seemed to respect her wishes and backed down.

That afternoon she got into her car and turned on her police radio and heard that the deputies and her dad were going to Beacon Hills preserve. She frowned wondering what was going on and then remembered Stiles and Scott had parked the transport van on the preserve. She apparated to the preserve in time to see Stiles and Alison drive away and followed them to the cliff over looking Beacon Hills. It was a decent view.

She staid behind trees masking her scent in case Scott picked it up. Imani listened to their conversation about the stolen tablet and someone else knowing what Jackson was. Then there was a break through; the Kanima only goes after murderers. Imani knew that Jackson could probably hear what Scott, Stiles and Alison were saying and she kind of felt sorry for him. Once the conversation stopped she apparated back into her car and drove home. Luckily her dad wasn't home yet. She went up to her room and petted Gaz having already fed her that morning. She got out her Kanima board and circled Jackson's name and wrote down other facts about it and started compiling a list of possible 'friends' the Kanima had.

That night her and her father shared a dinner together continuing to catch up more and spoke about her school again but Imani expertly dodged every question only half answering them but leaving many details out, although it seemed to satisfy her dad. Later though he got a call.

"What?" He asked looking shocked.

"I'll be right there." He said before hanging up.

"What happened?"

"Jackson turned up."

"The missing guy from Stiles' year?" Imani asked pretending she didn't know anything.

"Yeah he's at the station I gotta go."

"Ok see you later." She said as he left.

That evening Imani was laying on her bed relaxing with the windows drawn and she was playing with the patronus charm. Her's was a snow leopard like her animagus. But she'd learnt something patronus charms were kind of subjective. Once a person saw what animal their patronus was they immediately think of the regular size that animal is. But Imani had learnt with extensive and timeless training to make her patronus smaller. So currently is was the size of a labrador puppy flying around her room playing. Gaz was flying around with it to. This put a smile on Imani's face.

A slam of the front door made her jump a foot in the air and both her owl and patronus stopped looking towards her bedroom door. Gaz flew to the chair by the desk and the patronus faded away because Imani's concentration had broken. Imani slowly got up from her bed and opened the door walking to the stairs. She peered down and saw her dad and Stiles. Her dad looked furious and Stiles looked sad.

"God Sitles! You're grounded. How could- I'm going to bed." Her father half yelled and passed her on the landing.

"You ok dad?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm fine." He said loosing some the anger when he saw her. He made his way to his room before closing the door. Imani got a little angry and knew she had to pretend she didn't know anything. She walked down the stairs before Stiles could come up. She stood on the third step.

"So I might've only known dad a couple of weeks but he doesn't seem like the type to get angry to often." She guessed raising an eyebrow at her brother, he didn't say anything.

"Right ok. So what did you do?" Imani asked crossing her arms and popping her left hip.

"Uh..."

"Stiles come on I'm your sister." Imani said to get him to loosen up.

"Uh Scott and myself played a joke on Jackson and it resulted in a restraining order." Stiles summed. Imani pretended to be stunned, although she kind of was considering she had no idea about Jackson getting out, and the restraining order.

"What?! What did you do to him?" Imani asked.

"We uh locked him in a... prison transport van..." Stiles slowly said.

"Merlin." She muttered looking up. "I don't know how everything goes over here but if it's similar to England then anything you do wrong effects badly on dad. He's the sheriff! If he can't look after or prevent his children doing bad things people won't elect him again for the sheriff's position." Imani said trying to get Stiles to see what he did, didn't only have ramifications on him but on people around him.

"I know ok." Stiles having had enough of an earful from his father and seeing Jackson's dad yell at the Sheriff.

"I just don't want to see you in prison and dad without a job." Imani confessed worried. Stiles nodded. With that Imani headed up to her room and got into bed, falling to sleep.


	16. Chapter 14

The next night Imani is hunting the Kanima and manages to find it. She follows it deep into the woods and sees a caravan parked amongst the tree. The Kanima is already there and has killed someone, a male by the looks of it.

"If this thing isn't stopped soon Kingsley's going to be pissed." Imani thought to herself. She was about to advance with her wand at the ready to attack the creature when she saw a hooded figure by the caravan obviously here with the Kanima. She saw a woman inside the caravan looking as white as a sheet and Kanima fleeing the caravan. Once the creature and figure had left the woman screamed Imani wanted to help but she felt like the Kanima wanted to continue killing so she called an ambulance for the woman. Imani then ran after the figure and Kanima.

The next day she wasn't needed for a shift at work so she decided that once her father and brother had left she'd go to the library and check out the werewolves here in America and look up the Kanima. She arrived and saw the librarian giving her a smile and a wave before heading towards the secret opening and looking around making sure no one was watching before going in.

When she turned the corner into the hall she smiled again at how well hidden this section of the wing was.

"Right so I need any books on werewolves from America and any books with the word Kanima." Imani stated with a smirk and soon 4 books flew down and landed on the desk in front of her. She placed her bag down and sat looking at the books before turning them all to their contents pages. One didn't have much and so she sent that one back. The other three looked like they'd be more useful.

"Werewolves first." Imani muttered pulling one of the book closer titles _"Werewolves: The wolf inside"_ She flicked past the how to become a werewolf and straight to abilities, pack mentalities, and weaknesses. She got out a notebook that had a locking charm on it that was impervious to Alohamora, it only opened when her wand touched the lock and she said Lumos. She'd gotten a special lock that once connected to her wand couldn't be broken unless her wand broke and she reset it with a new wand. She could create any unlocking mechanism that she wanted and most people thought of a random word and not a spell. She also thought of Lumos as not only being a way to light her path but to unlock darkness. And then Nox got rid of that light and re-locked the darkness. What perfect way to treat a lockable notebook.

Turning a page it opened up to various symbols and their meanings. Imani was taken aback, it was like a made up language. The very first one was Triskele.

"Similar to a mantra the Triskele has different meanings to each person. Each spiral means something different, generally it means Alpha, Beta, Omega. A reminder to a wolf that they can all rise to one and fall to another. Betas can become Alphas and Alphas can fall back to Betas or even Omegas. The purpose is to ground the person and used as a training tool for younger wolves." Imani read. "Wow this book is great."

It continued and another seemingly important symbol was one singular spiral. "Revenge" was the only word written under it but that was all it needed to say. One last symbol was like a trial with arms coming off each point. Imani didn't like the look of it. "The symbol of the Alphas." It read. But Imani unknowingly guessed it wasn't for every Alpha it was for one or one pack specifically.

Next she moved onto the Kanima sending the other werewolf book away having gotten all the notes she needed. It wasn't a terribly thick book.

 _'The Kanima is a weapon of vengeance. It is also a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in it's past which manifested it. The Kanima has no identity which is why unlike the wolf it doesn't seek a pack, it seeks a master. An old South American story states that a priest was master over a Kanima. The priest took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers using the Kanima. The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy the Kanima served it's vengeance.'_

After reading that Imani sat back to process what the words said and link it to what was happening around her. She made links in her head and realised she'd taken no notes and quickly scribbled dot points under a Kanima heading. With that she sent both books away and closed her notebook whispering Nox, locking it. She quickly stuffed everything into her bag and ran out the wizarding wing and then walked out of the library waving a goodbye to the librarian.

Imani quickly pulled up into her driveway and got out her car with a bag firmly in her grip. She was in a rush so her hand secretly gripping her wand.

"Alohamora." She whispered and then reached out grabbing the handle and opened the door. She closed it behind her before taking the stairs two at a time up to her room. Her door was open and once she was through the door frame she kicked it shut putting her bag on her desk. Gaz looked at her a little confused from the foot of her bed.

"Hey Gaz, sorry just found out some interesting information and need to get it onto the board." Imani said acknowledging the owl. She pulled out her board and unlocked her notebook glancing at it occasionally whilst scribbling on her board. After she'd gotten everything that was in her mind onto the board she relaxed a little to link the dots.

"Ok resolve that which manifested it. Well Jackson is an orphan but if he knows what happened to his parents then it most likely wouldn't be that. He knows he's adopted. So what else could be manifesting this thing?!" Imani spoke to Gaz. Imani looked over her shoulder at the bird seeing it shuffle and shift it's wings in a shrug like motion.

"Yeah I don't know either." Imani said in response. Satisfied that going away and thinking about it will clear things up she hid her board and locked her notebook putting her bag under her bed. She heard her dad come home. Imani put on a half smile and rolled her shoulders tilting her side to side to ease the tension in her body before heading down to see him.

"Hey dad." She said coming down the stairs.

"Hey." He greeted and went straight to the kitchen.

"Do you know where Stiles is?" Imani asked.

"I think he sent a text saying he had detention." He sighed. It was clear that Stiles' mis-behavings was having a toll on him.

"Ok we were going to catch up more but it seems Stiles and his friends keep getting into trouble." Imani chuckled half heartedly.

"Yeah. Tell me were you... ever like this?" He asked, she knew he meant if she got into trouble easily.

"Um a couple of times I got into trouble but nothing big like this." Imani said telling half the truth. The trouble she got into was definitely NOT academic.

"What were your grades like if you don't mind my asking?" He said.

"I don't mind, they were good so... what they would be here... I got As and Bs." Imani said doing the conversion in her head.

"I'm impressed, and proud." He said smiling.

"Thanks. Uh I've got a late shift at work, the girl I covered for is still sick." Imani said grabbing her keys getting the feeling she needed to be at Beacon Hills High.

"Ok have fun." He said, she walked out the door. Thankfully her wand was in the secret pocket of her jeans.

She arrived at the school after the sun had set. It was then she heard a crash and saw some lights flicker in the library. She quickly got out her car and ran to the library hearing the crashes from inside. She heard Scott's roar and the Kanima's hiss before it went quiet other than electricity crackling. She saw windows high up on the wall and apparated up there and saw what Jackson was writing on the black board. She ducked out the way when he leapt out a window near her. Before she could get back to her car and leave Stiles and Scott were leaving. She used the disillusionment charm on her car so Stiles wouldn't recognise it. She knew Alison and Matt would be ok so she followed Stiles and Scott knowing the Kanima was long gone because she'd waited to make sure her brother was ok.

As soon as Stiles' jeep was gone from the parking lot she apparated to her car and followed at a distance. They soon got to an abandoned railway area. The jeep parked outside and Imani parked not to far away but behind trees. Stiles carried Erica in with Scott next to him and Derek appeared in the door way obviously sensing or smelling them. She masked her scent and her face slowly and quietly entering the building. The corridor opened up to a big area with railcars in disrepair. From her spot in the shadows she saw Scott, Stiles, Eric and Derek in the railcar straight ahead. Imani could hear Erica's cries of pain.

A few minutes later Derek and Scott emerged from the car, Stiles staying with Erica. Scott admitted that he would temporarily join Derek's pack on the condition that they do it Scott's way. They don't kill Jackson they trap him.


	17. Chapter 15

Imani had heard about a secret party going on around town, although how it was still a secret she didn't know. It seemed everybody from young teen to people in their late 30s knew about this party. Although Imani wasn't to interested in the party she had a feeling something was going to happen there. She resolved to scope out the place the party was going to be and find a secret entrance inside if the Kanima decided it was in a party pooping mood. She had bigger things to worry about like figuring out who the Kanima's master was, and also how to stop the creature.

She stood in front of her board almost the entire night staring at it and the victims. She'd apparated into her dad's office and hid taking pictures of the information he had and the victims. Her board looked similar to her father's at the station just not as full. She fell asleep flopping onto her bed but thankfully her family doesn't come into her room in the morning. Mainly because she gets herself up if she has work and because she doesn't have school. The next morning was the usual routine of saying hi to everyone and having breakfast, seeing her brother and her dad leave the house for the day. Whilst at breakfast she caught Stiles by himself.

"Hey Stiles." She said.

"Yeah?"

"I know I'm new to the whole related to the sibling thing." She started with making both of them chuckle "But what Harry and I did, if we ever needed someone to just sit down and chat with them or even just listen. We'd be there for each other. All the other had to do was send a message saying our last name and a place and time. Or we even whispered it to each other and we found excuses to leave with them and we'd sit down in a quiet area and just nut out life." Imani explained, it had really helped Harry in his fourth year with the Triwizard Tournament.

"That sounds like a great idea." Stiles said after processing.

"Would you like to do that to?"

"Yeah sure." Stiles nodded getting a goofy smile on his face.

"And just know that you can speak to me about anything. Even if it's to bitch about someone." Imani said nudging him with her elbow giving a knowing look that Mr Harris would be top of the bitching list. Stiles nodded before leaving for school.

Once her family had left she went up to her room to check on Gaz and feed her. Gaz was patently waiting by her designated food dish indicating she hadn't hunted and was hungry. Imani filled up the food and water dishes before flopping onto her bed.

"So what to do with my day?" Imani asked out loud "I don't have a shift, the Kanima won't be out, the Kanima's master is being a pain in the broomstick to find, and I'm sick of staring at the board." Imani glanced at the owl seeing it glance her way in a sassy fashion.

"Hey you're an owl, I'm a witch. I have a posable thumbs don't judge me." She pointing at Gaz. Gaz just went back to her food. Imani lay on her bed just day dreaming for about an hour before her mind finally came up with an idea. She sat bolt upright making Gaz jump from her spot on the head board of Imani's bed.

"Stiles and Scott must be getting information from somewhere in town. The information doesn't come from the internet cause it would be deleted otherwise, they certainly don't know about the wizarding wing in the library. Which means they get their information from a personal source. Ok where would they frequent other than the school?" Imani thought out loud. Thinking of Beacon Hills a History again she grabbed her wand, her bag and her keys before racing to her car and going to the library.

Entering the wizarding wing quickly she called out to the latest volume of the book. It flew down obediently and Imani flipped through to the back and saw Scott, Derek and Issac had gone to the vets the previous night.

"Deaton?" Imani whispered. "Ok can you show me who Deaton is?" She asked the book. The pages flipped wildly closer to the centre of the book and up came a small profile of the dark skinned man. Imani paid close attention to what he did and what he said he knew.

"Veterinarian. Would come in handy with medical supplies. Seems like he's a kind of advisor to the supernatural world, better keep an eye on him." With that Imani closed her book and left but didn't go to the vets. So far he didn't pose any threat and seemed to be helping Beacon Hills. She'd look into him later after all the Kanima stuff was over and done with.

She went to the shops and bought groceries having complied a list that morning of what to get throwing in something small and sweet that her dad would like as a reward for the healthy eating. She got home beating both her father and her brother. Stiles wasn't far behind her though, she'd just finished putting everything away when he walked in the door.

"Hey Stiles." Imani greeted with a smile.

"Oh hi." He said being drawn out of his daze.

"Anything new happen today?" Imani asked.

"Oh well Jackson didn't show up for lacrosse practise and Coach was annoyed because it's close to the championships. But other than that not much, oh! And Matt was being a total bitch today!"

"Who's Matt?"

"He takes pictures but he's not on the yearbook. He's... shifty." Stiles said with a look of distain looking into the distance. Imani chuckled.

"Is this one of the Stilinski moments?" Imani asked referring to their conversation that morning.

"Huh? Oh yeah kinda."

"Alrighty tell me all about the bitch Matt." Imani asked as they walked to the living room and sat on the couches.

"Well he got into an accident the other day and we were near him when it happened. Not caused by me though and no one got hurt. But he was complaining that he had a concussion and he was in the ER for a few hours. But I have bigger problems than someone who I don't like having a concussion. He's shifty, shady... sarcastic. Something's no right." Stiles ranted.

"Sounds like a triple 'S' threat." Imani stated.

"A what?"

"A triple 's' threat. Shady, Shifty, Sarcastic. Don't worry you only fall into the sarcastic category like me." Imani explained. Stiles smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah he's definitely an 's' threat." He nodded and then looked at his phone for the time and realised he needed to go if he wanted to get to the party.

"Oh! I have a party I'm going to tonight and I have to go but I like this chat thing." Stiles said standing up.

"Haha all good." Imani said standing along with Stiles. Stiles fled the house but left the door open seeing his father get out the car. Imani went to the door sensing something wasn't right.

"Wait what's wrong?" She heard Stiles say.

"Nothing." Sheriff said when it clearly was something.

"Oh. Where's your gun?" Stiles asked. Their dad took a moment to answer and Imani stepped out onto the porch to be apart of the conversation. He sighed before answering.

"I left it at the station along with my badge."

"What?"

"It's alright. You know what? We'll talk about this later."

"Dad."

"Don't worry about it."

"Dad!" Stiles said louder trying to get the Sheriff to explain. He sighed yet again.

"It was decided that the son of a police chief stealing police property and having a restraining order filed against him by one of the town's most respected attorney's did not reflect well on the county." Sheriff confessed. Imani's hand went to her mouth, her fears were proven right.

"They fired you." Stiles stated rather than asked.

"Nah. Look it's just a leave of absence. It's temporary."

"Did they say it was temporary or...?"

"Actually no." Their dad admitted making Stiles look like he had the world on his shoulders. "You know it's fine. Don't worry about it. Hey we're going to be fine." He said looking at both Stiles and Imani.

"Dad. I don't get it, why aren't you angry at me?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just don't want to feel any worse than I already do by having to yell at my son." The sheriff said before turning to step into the house but Imani partially stopped by opening her arms for a hug. He stepped into them and the two hugged closely before stepping inside. Imani saw Stiles' eyes prick with tears, she tried giving him a supportive smile but both of them knew it was kind of fake. Imani went to where she knew he kept the alcohol and poured him a drink.

"How do you know where that is?" He asked.

"I uh had a few free afternoons and so I spent it exploring the house aside from bedrooms and discovered your hiding place. I personally would change it every once in a while to prevent Stiles from finding it and moving it to keep you 'healthy'." Imani said making her father crack a smile. Imani smiled to glad she was making him feel better.

"I feel really bad but I had plans tonight although I can leave them if..."

"No! No you go and have fun. I'm glad you're fitting in around here." He said sitting and sipping on his scotch.

"Ok. I'll see you later this evening." Imani said before grabbing her keys having already gotten her wand and stashed a change of clothes in her car.

She got to her car and drove a couple blocks away before changing and apparating to the club. She apparated near to where Stiles jeep was by accident and dove out of sight. She heard Stiles say their plan sucked. Imani knew he'd be ok whilst outside the club and disillusioned her face before apparating inside thankfully no one notice and scoped the place out. She saw two of Derek's wolves Issac and Erica, she saw Scott, Alison, and the guy Melissa was talking to at the lacrosse game. Imani heard Alison say the name Matt.

"So he's Matt." Imani nodded but paused "Yeah no I don't like him." she stated bluntly following Scott and saw him hand a device to Issac saying to inject Jackson with it.

"Tranquilliser. Could work." Imani nodded before checking on her brother again and saw him laying a barrier of mountain ash.

"If only that worked on wizards and the Battle of Hogwarts would've gone very differently." Imani muttered. Then she started hearing gunfire and jumped running towards it and apparating to the roof. She quickly saw Derek and his other wolf pinned down by gunfire from Argent and his henchmen.

"That's not fair." Imani said and got out her wand using wengardium leviosa on different parts of the gun making their accuracy worse and their jamming more likely. When it looked like Derek and his wolf had things handled when they started fighting back she went back into the club and saw Jackson scratch Erica and Issac heading towards the head girl of the entire thing. She got out her wand and tried to throw protego but Issac got up and jabbed him with the sedative. Imani relaxed and went back outside thinking everything was under control.

She heard Stiles talking on the phone and got confused as to why Scott wasn't answering. Issac and Erica had Jackson so Scott was free to answer his phone. Scott wouldn't just blow off a call from Stiles especially in this set of circumstances where anything and everything could go wrong. Imani set out to find Scott. Soon she felt the barrier in action and knew Stiles had completed the ring around the warehouse. Imani ended up near to where they were keeping Jackson and realised that Jackson wasn't as out of it as everyone had hoped.

"Great. Scott's missing and Jackson could be operational any second. This is a real win, win for the bad guys tonight." Imani muttered before the revelation of the murderers having killed the person controlling the Kanima.

"What?!" Imani was confused as she was in her first potions lessons. Imani didn't want to leave but she had to, Scott had to know what was going on. Imani heard the crashing of the Kanima behind her and she winced knowing she had to change course and ran after the Kanima. She got to the where the party was just after it and saw the girl in charge of everything and tried to fire protego towards her, but the party goers shoved her accidentally and the spell went off course shielding someone else. Imani went to fire again but didn't see the girl or Kanima and she knew she had failed. She stepped behind some blinds and saw her dead with the Kanima nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" Imani said before running off to find Scott. She eventually found him but pulled up short seeing Alison's mother.

"Alpha, Beta, but what are you Scott? Omega. Don't you know the lone wolf never survives without a pack? I've heard the cry of an Omega. It's a miserable sound. The howl of the lone wolf."

"I'm not." Scott whispered. Imani was panicking, she didn't want to reveal herself but she might have to. Then she saw what was causing Scott so much grief.

"Depulso." Imani whispered pointing to a button on the machine making it stop emitting wolfsbane fumes and give Scott a chance.

"What?" Alison's mother asked "What is it?"

"I'm not... alone." Scott said then he roared. Imani smiled her stopping the machine was having an effect. Scott ended up coughing but it was enough to alert one of the other wolves to his pain. Imani felt the barrier break and knew that Derek was probably on his way. Derek burst through the door but was stunned with the onslaught of wolfsbane fumes, although the fumes weren't as intense as before they were still quite strong. Imani saw Alison's mother flee and knew Scott would be fine so left as she went to apparate to her car she saw her dad show up. She apparated to her car and drove home getting out and heading up to her room changing into pyjamas. She added what she needed to on her board and petted Gaz to relax before falling into a restless sleep.


	18. Chapter 16

The next morning Imani jerked awake dreaming that she was being chased by the Kanima.

"Merlin, we really need to stop this thing." Imani sighed relaxing. She looked at her phone and saw a reminder she had work that day. Imani groaned and ungracefully flopped out of bed before standing and going to her wardrobe. She found presentable work clothes and put her hair into a high pony tail before putting on some basic make up.

When she got downstairs her dad was up but Stiles wasn't yet.

"Morning." She said heading to the fruit bowl.

"Morning how was the thing you had last night?" Her father asked.

"What? Oh yeah it was fun." Imani said quickly biting into an apple to deter any further questions. A moment later Stiles made his entrance into the kitchen by tripping through the door but saved himself from falling flat on his face.

"Hahahaha" Imani chuckled. Stiles gave her a look before getting some breakfast himself. Her father soon moved to the lounge to watch TV and Stiles moved to his room. Imani didn't need to leave for work for a little while so she went back up stairs to consult her board. She past Stiles' room hearing her father and Stiles talking.

"What's going on?" She asked from the door way.

"Harris was brought in for questioning, they've got damning evidence on him."

"But there's something no right!" Stiles butt in. He kept flicking through the year book he had in front of him. Imani came in and looked over Stiles shoulder. Thanks to Imani's board and sneaky conversations with her dad she'd learnt the faces of the victims. Stiles and her dad almost missed it.

"Wait! Turn back a page." Imani said. Stiles looked at her but did as she asked. She scanned the page. "Look at the swim team." She said. Both males looked.

"Dad the coach." Stiles said, it was Mr Lahey. "It's Issac's dad."

"Told ya extra curricular activities. I gotta go to work." Imani said leaving grabbing her bag on her way out.

Work was uneventful and frankly boring but boy was she in for a big surprise when she got home. She pulled up and sighed, it was getting dark and Imani couldn't wait to get upstairs change into comfortable clothes and practise magic. When she got upstairs she tripped and landed face first on her floor.

"Flying seahorses!" She exclaimed as she wobbled then fell.

"What in the Wampus?!" Imani breathed as she looked at her feet to find an odd object. She immediately knew this had Stiles written all over it. "STILES!" She yelled. He came running out his room to hers, stopping in the doorway.

"Oh uh hey Imani." He said sheepishly when he realised what had happened and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's this?" She demanded standing up.

"Tonight is ih Lydia's birthday and I wasn't sure what to get her to I bought a bunch of stuff but it couldn't all go in my room so I put that there so it was out the way."

"Out the way? The middle of my room is out the way?" Imani asked picking it up and giving it to Stiles. "If a spot out the way that isn't my room."

"Right yep." Stiles said backing away into his room. Imani sighed and got changed then thought for a moment Lydia had a birthday party. Jackson would undoubtedly be there. She went to Stiles room.

"Hey Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"When and where is this party?"

"Uh Lydia's house. This evening."

"When you go let me know and I'll come to. I met Lydia at a lacrosse game, seems nice." Imani said before heading back to her room. Stiles nodded.

Imani put more makeup on and did her hair getting into a nice dress and went to Stiles room looking and picking up a random present and wrapped it. It was small but it was the thought that counted.

"Imani! Let's go!" Stiles said from the bottom of the stairs. She went down and Stiles jaw dropped.

"What?"

"You look nice."

"That's the point." Imani chuckled. When she was about to get in the jeep she paused. In the back was a giant box.

"What the hell did you get her?" Imani asked.

"Uh hahaha..."

"Wait never mind." Imani said getting into the passenger seat. They arrived and Stiles was in front of Imani.

"Happy Birthday!" Stiles exclaimed. Lydia looked shocked and unsure. "Coming in." Stiles said but couldn't get the present through the door.

"Stiles. Out the way." Imani sighed.

"Oh ya going to help good thinking." Stiles said as he backed up enough to let Imani past.

"Imani glad you could make it." Lydia said smiling lightly kissing Imani's cheek.

"Happy Birthday. Here I got you this, I hope you like I wasn't sure what to get." Imani said holding out her present that was considerably smaller than Stiles.

"Aw thank you." Lydia smiled seeming to genuinely like it. Meanwhile Stiles was still struggling, Lydia kept walking and Imani followed before going back to the entrance way.

"Hey Stiles. Try the backyard, it's got a bigger door." Imani hinted.

"Nah I got it." Stiles said before giving a final shove and him and the present came tumbling in.

"Hope you didn't break it." Imani said. Imani had to admit this party was a bit of a let down but soon the doorbell was going nuts and the house filled with people. Imani tried the punch but to her it had a funny flavour, she figured it was the type of alcohol Lydia had put so she didn't drink much just fake sipped at it.

But what she had seemed to be enough. She was out on the patio when a shadowy figure float down the side of the house. Imani frowned she could've sworn she knew what it was, and it wasn't good. She slowly peered down the side of the house but didn't see anything she edge closer and out of view of the other partiers. Then out of nowhere a demetor appeared. Imani screamed but she didn't scream out loud like she thought she was, she screamed in her mind. It alerted Harry.

 _"Imani!"_ His voice cut through the illusion.

Imani had gotten out her wand and performed expecto patronum, thankfully no one saw it. It chased away the dementor she thought she saw and she also realised it wasn't real and cut the spell.

 _"Harry. Don't worry about it. I uh thought I saw a dementor."_ Imani thought back to him, she felt him relax.

 _"I was concerned but why would a dementor be all the way over there?"_

 _"Because it wasn't real."_ Imani said in realisation. She dipped her wand into the punch glass she was still miraculously holding. From the way her wand lit up it contained wolfsbane. _"The punch has wolfsbane."_

 _"That can induce hallucinations."_ Harry said.

 _"Yep. Sorry Harry I gotta go. Everyone at this party has been drinking it."_ Imani panicked. Ran from behind the wall and saw Stiles get dunked to sober him up. She ran over to Scott and Stiles.

"You guys ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"Don't drink anymore of that punch. It's spiked with something." Imani said looking at all the people, they were all loosing their minds. It was then they heard cries of I can't swim.

Imani saw Matt get thrown in the pool and start flailing his arms and legs around trying to get out that he couldn't swim. Imani rushed forwards to try and help him. But every time she got a hold of his wrist his flailing would rip it out of her grip. Eventually she got a hold of one of his arms and Jackson came out of nowhere and grabbed the other, together they pulled him out. He coughed a bit before standing.

"You alright?" Imani asked concerned.

"Fine." He said gruffly just happy that someone actually cared enough to help him. He just didn't like everyone staring at him. He looked at Stiles and Scott and Imani could see on their faces something had clicked. Imani then realised it to, Matt must be the Kanima's master. Imani looked over at Jackson and saw his face void of emotion. Then sirens could be heard.

"Cops are here! Party's over!" Someone said and people started screaming and fleeing. Imani got outside the front of the house and through the crowd she saw Scott shocked staring, following his gaze she saw Matt with the Kanima by his side, it's tail around his legs in a protective manner, Matt also looked pissed. Then both Matt and Kanima were gone. She ran to find Stiles.

"Stiles! Time to go home." Imani said.

"Yep." The two siblings raced to the jeep with Scott in tow and they drove back to Imani's house. She got out and said she was going to have a shower to clear her head.


	19. Chapter 17

When the two Stilinski's and Scott got through the door Imani headed up to the bathroom to have a shower. She felt tense and her brain was still foggy from the Wolfsbane.

"Hey Imani how was the party?" Her dad asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah it was alright but someone spiked the punch. I'm gonna have a shower." She said being honest. He frowned.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I didn't have much of the punch. Couple sips." She said heading up the stairs. The sheriff relaxed seeing she was ok. It was then Stiles and Scott got his attention and dragged him into Stiles room. Stiles shut his door just in case Imani got out the shower early and over heard something.

When Imani got out the shower she noticed that her dad, Scott and Stiles were all gone. She searched for a note and saw one on the counter.

 _'Gone to the station. Be back soon. Dad'_

She nodded understanding knowing Stiles and Scott would've convinced him to look at evidence to convict Matt. What Imani needed to do was make sure the three didn't get into trouble. She'd seen Matt's face when everyone was panicking, even though Stiles and Scott weren't on the swim team they were Matt's next target because they knew. She got changed and looked at her board and tried to think of an excuse to head to the station. In the end she just decided to go and think of an excuse when she got there. She made sure to have her wand in a secret pocket of her jeans and headed down to her car.

She got to the station and locked her car looking around getting an odd feeling.

"Something's not right." She muttered to herself before making her way to the front doors. She opened them and saw Stiles looking at something behind the counter.

"Stiles?" She asked making him jump.

"Imani."

"I saw the note and..." Imani trailed off seeing Matt step up behind Stiles with a gun. "Stiles!" She cried. Matt didn't seem to know she was there and got a glare on his face nodding for her to stand next to Stiles. She obeyed pretending to be vulnerable and have no idea what was going on. He made them walk around the back to the Sheriff's office. She heard Scott's voice say something about his mum. The Sheriff spotted them first standing up straighter seeing both his children being held at gun point. Imani lost the fear in her eyes and both Scott and Sheriff were surprised to see annoyance on her face.

"Matt? It's Matt right?" Sheriff asked putting his hands up in a surrender display. Matt nodded.

"Matt what ever's going on I guarantee there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"You know it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt teased. Stiles and Scott shifted a little on edge about secrets coming to light they wanted to keep from the Sheriff. Imani didn't move aside from glancing at them.

"I know you don't want to hurt people." Sheriff started.

"Actually I want to hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialling somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing." Matt said. Imani glanced at Scott and Scott quickly pulled his hand out his pocket. "That- that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone. Now!" Matt said gesturing for them to get their phones out and getting impatient when they didn't move immediately.

"Come on." Sheriff said getting his phone out. Imani pulled out her phone and placed it on the desk. Unlike the Sheriff she didn't have her arms up, they were by her side. She stood next to Stiles on the edge of the group.

Matt then took them to the cells and told Stiles to handcuff his father to the wall and told Scott to put Imani in a cell.

"Sorry." Scott whispered.

"It's alright. He's a psycho." She whispered back knowing he could hear her no matter how soft she spoke.

"Tighter." They heard Matt say.

"Do what he says Stiles." Sheriff said. Matt had this stupid pouty glare on his face and it almost made Imani chuckle. He then forced Scott and Stiles out the room and her dad sighed tense because he couldn't protect his son now.

"Dad?" She asked. He looked at her. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Alright." She nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Sheriff asked gently.

"The note you left wasn't that informative and I was worried something had happened so I came here." Imani shrugged. "If I'd known a psycho teenager with a gun was gonna be here... might've staid at home." Imani joked to lighten the mood. Sheriff chuckle. There was paused in conversation and Imani thought it safe to get out of her cell, that Matt was far enough away. They heard a car.

"That must be Melissa." Sheriff said.

"What kind of car does she drive?"

"Station wagon I think."

"That didn't sound like a station wagon. That sounded more like a Camaro." Imani said looking at him. He just stared blankly at her.

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"The boarding school I went to. In the holidays or weekends if we got bored we'd play various games. Guess the noise was one of them." Imani said coming up with an excuse. Realistically she put a charm on the wall to make it see threw only for her eyes and saw Derek get out his car. A few minutes later another car pulled up.

"That her?" Sheriff asked.

"Hahaha it sounded more like a station wagon but I can't tell who was driving. I'm not that good." Imani smiled. He laughed realising what he'd asked. Imani got serious again and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. She made her way over to the lock on her cell and looked at the lock before bending and shaping the bobby pin into a seemingly key like shape.

"What are you doing?"

"Gonna try and pick the lock." Imani said. Once she had a rough shape she place into the key hole with one hand but with her hand she reached into her pocket and held her wand. She started to act as if she really was picking the lock but under her breath she whispered alohamora. The lock opened with a click and she got out.

"What?!" The sheriff asked stunned.

"Learnt it in England." Imani said. She was about to leave to get a gun or to phone help when they heard a gun shot.

"STILES!" She screamed heading out the door towards the sound.

"Scott! Stiles!" Her father yelled standing up "What happened?" She headed down the hall slowly and peered around the corner that Scott was the one shot and Melissa was there glaring at Matt with worry for her son on her face.

"Matt? Matt listen-" Her father called out.

"Shut-shut up SHUT UP!" Matt yelled. "Everybody shut the hell up. Now get up or I shoot her next." Matt said pointing the gun at Melissa. Imani knew they'd be heading to the cell where she previously was so legged it quietly back to her cell.

"What's going on?" Her dad asked.

"Matt's coming and Scott's the one that was shot." She whispered closing the door of her cell. A minute later Matt, Melissa and Scott enter. Melissa looks scared and pissed, Matt just looked constipated and Scott looks like he's in pain but also wondering how the hell to get out the situation without getting his mother, or his friend's sister or dad shot.

"Please he needs to see a doctor."

"You think so?"

"Hey, hey you listen to me." Sheriff stands angry.

"It's alright. I'm ok." Scott said.

"No honey. You're no ok"

"It's doesn't hurt mum." Scott said trying his best to reassure her.

"Because that's the adrenaline. ok? Please let me- let just take a look at him ok? I mean I can help stop the bleeding."

"They have no idea do they?"

"Please. Let me just take a quick look. I-" Melissa pleaded crying. Imani felt so bad for her.

"Shut-shut-shup up!" Matt said twisting his head like a snake, he was loosing it. Melissa backed up and looked down. "Lady if you keep talking I'm gonna put the next bullet through his head." He threatened

"Ok." Melissa said but clearly still pissed.

"You're a bastard." She said venomously and spat in his face. Sheriff and Scott was stunned at how angry she sounded and if they were honest thinking 'note to self don't get her pissed'

"You're lucky Jackson didn't see that." He said lowly stepping up to her trying to scare her. It didn't work she stood her ground tall right behind the bars glaring at Matt. It honestly impressed her father and Melissa that she could face him like that even though he had a gun.

"Backt to the front McCall." Matt said. "After you."

During that conversation Imani bent her bobby pin out of shape again making it look like she could only pick the one lock. When she was sure Matt wasn't in the corridor she opened her door and Melissa was stunned.

"How'd you do that?" She asked.

"Picked the lock earlier. Only came back to keep up appearances."

"Please can you pick mine next?" She pleaded. Imani wanted to so badly but it was safer if both adults were locked in here.

"Sorry I could only do one." She held up her pin and the adults saw that it was practically broken. "I'll get help." She reassured the parents before leading and creeping down the hall. She hid close enough her father's office to hear Matt reference a bestiary. Her eyes widened when he lifted his shirt to show scales that looked similar to the Kanima's scales. _He's turning into one._ She thought. She hid out the way when Matt and Scott passed by again and figured is Stiles and Derek were paralysed then they couldn't get into trouble so she decided to follow Matt and Scott.

Eavesdropping was her specialty so it was no problem hearing what Scott and Matt were talking about. Scott guessed that Matt had drowned, then Matt started his story and Imani caught on right away whilst Scott took ages to catch on. Imani was stunned at Matt's story and felt bad for him even though he shouldn't have killed anyone she could understand why he did it. When Matt gets to the part about furies Imani knew which mythology story he was referencing straight away. Even though Hogwarts didn't cover muggle history unless you specifically chose that subject it was covered in Magical History. Most mythology stories came from wizards, witches and creatures who accidentally exposed themselves but back then the wizarding world coped much better and turned it all to stories rather than having to obliviate. She rolled her eyes when Scott guess the wrong story.

"Jeez I didn't do muggle history and even I know the answer." She muttered. The way Matt described the furies she thought maybe it happened when Animagus was a new concept and they were failed animagus. Next thing you know the lights went out. Out of reflex Imani almost said Lumos but stopped herself just in time. The siren went off and emergency lights came on then gun fire. Imani's senses were overwhelmed and she backs off down the hall away from the gun fire. She ended up heading towards Stiles and Derek.

"Imani?" Stiles asked shocked.

"Before you ask I picked the cell lock. No I don't know who's shooting or why the lights went off." Imani said. A few seconds later Scott came barging in also stunned that Imani was there. Derek managed to slowly get up saying to take Stiles.

"Follow me." Scott said to Imani. She did without complaint. Any door they went through Imani helped Scott close and/or lock although she didn't know why, it wasn't slowing Jackson down but they got to the last door and Jackson stopped. Imani faintly heard her dad yell. _Probably him trying to get free from the handcuffs_. Scott placed Stiles on a bench.

"Don't move." Scott said and Stiles just gave him a look. Imani stifled a scoff.

"You know what I mean. And you stay with him." Scott said adding her in to make sure he staid she gave Scott a nod. With that he ran out the door. She waited a few seconds.

"You're not going to stay are you?" Stiles asked.

"You kidding? What's going on?" Imani asked like she had no clue.

"Uuuhhhh." Stiles didn't know what to say.

"Exactly. Besides Scott's shot got to make sure he's ok and... I have the keys." Imani said smiling having secretly grabbed a spare set off one of the desks in the offices. Stiles just stared at her.

"Come on take me with you." Stiles said. She sighed and grabbed him slowly making their way to the cell area. They got there just as her dad freed himself from the handcuffs. Before either of the Stilinski's could warn him Matt came up and punched him knocking him out. Imani was filled with rage. She deposited Stiles on the ground walking up to Matt.

"Hey asshole! That's my father!" She said angrily. He turned to her.

"How'd you get out?" He asked.

"And you call Scott clueless." She said before punching him in the gut. He groaned but figured he could take her on so left Jackson out of it. He swung and she blocked him kicking him hard in the face. He shoved her away but she maintained her footing. She blocked him for a blows and prevented him from using his gun on her, always having a hand on it or near it to make sure he didn't shoot. She got a few more punches on face. She lost focus slightly when she heard her dad groan and Matt had enough time to pistol whip her and shove her to the ground on the other side of the room. It seemed this happened over a few minutes but it was over in less than one. She wasn't completely knocked out but was incapacitated. Melissa was shocked that a nice girl like Imani could fight like she just did but Melissa couldn't dwell on that because two strange creatures walked in and started a grudge match as Imani turned sitting up getting over the dizziness in her head. She eventually looked up to see Scott leaving but only saw his back so her cover of not knowing about the supernatural was safe. She stood up and stumbled slightly before leaving not seeing Stiles where she left him.

Imani saw Scott and Gerard have a discussion and sensed someone else in the area so didn't move until she thought the cost was clear. She got outside and saw Matt running a little distance away from her and the station. She frowned he couldn't be allowed to get away with this. She apparated into the bushes near to where he ran and eventually ended up in the shadows of a tree, she was going to confront him when headlights turned on so she remained still. Matt stopped in his tracks and was surprised to see Gerard there. Gerard quickly shoved him down the embankment of the creek before Matt could use his younger potentially stronger body to over power Gerard. Before Imani could stop him Gerard was drowning Matt. She wanted to stop Gerard because this was Matt's fear; drowning. But if she wanted to remain a secret especially from Gerard then she had to stay put in the shadows. But Imani saw someone else by the bridge and saw their face. They vaguely looked a little like Derek in the facial structure. She took a mental picture and told herself to look him up in the Beacon Hills library. She then heard Gerard speaking to something and realised it was the Kanima that he was speaking in.

"Shit." She breathed. Now the Kanima's going to be even more powerful.

Imani headed back to the station to the cells and sat where she had before and rubbed her head pretending she hadn't just seen Gerard make nice with the Kanima.

"You ok?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah fine. Matt just knocked me out is all." Imani said standing. She got checked out by someone from an ambulance who cleared her and she hung around the ambulance until her dad came to get her and take her home. By the time he headed back to her it was mid morning and she saw the Sheriff's badge pinned to his shirt. She smiled.

"Dad you got your job back." She smiled.

"Yeah I did." He smiled a relieved look on his face.

A few days passed and Stiles and her relationship didn't suffer to much. Stiles was speaking to his counsellor and had spoken about Matt.

"One positive thing came out of this though right?" The counsellor asked.

"Yeah but I still feel like there's something wrong between us. I don't know. Just like tension when we talk. Same thing with Scott." Stiles said

"What about your sister?"

"Imani? She's just about the only good thing to have happened in the last year. We still got a lot of catching up to do but there's no tension. Although I feel like she's keeping something- something hidden."

"Maybe it's because she's still getting to know you and your father. She was adopted before you were born right?" She inquired

"Yeah. Sometimes she's still a stranger and sometimes it's like we've known each other forever." He confessed

"And Scott. Have you talked to Scott since that night?"

"No, not really. I mean, he's got his own problems to deal with though. I don't think he's talked to Alison either. But that might be more her choice, you know. Her mum dying hit her pretty hard. But i guess it brought her and her dad closer. Jackson? Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. Actually the funny thing is, as of right now Lydia is the one who seems the most normal." Stiles explained

"What about you Stiles? Feeling some anxiety about that championship game tomorrow night?"

"Why would you ask me that? Ah." Stiles spat out the lacrosse net out his mouth "Uh no I never actually play. But hey since on of my team mates is dead and another one's missing, who knows right?"

"You mean Issac? One of the three runaways. You haven't heard from any of them have you?" She asked.

"How come you're not taking any notes on this?"

"I do my notes after the session"

"Your memories that good?"

"How about we get back to you? Stiles?"

"I'm fine. Yeah aside form the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant overwhelming crushing fear that something terrible's about to happen."

"It's called hyper vigilance. The persistent feeling of being under threat." She explained.

"But it's not just a feeling though. It's- it's like a panic attack. You know where you can't even breath."

"Like you're drowning."

"Yeah."

"So if you're drowning and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until the very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in?"

"You do anyway. It's a reflex." Stiles said confused.

"But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in you have more time right?"

"Not much time."

"But more time to fight your way to the surface?"

"I guess."

"More time to be rescued?"

"More time to be in agonising pain. And did you forget about the part where you feel like your heads exploding?"

"If it's about survival isn't a little agony worht it?"

"What if it just gets worse? What if it's agony now? And it's just hell later on?" He asked but he didn't really ask her it was more rhetorical.

"Then think about something Winston churchill once said. If you're going through hell. Keep going." She stated.


	20. Chapter 18

The next night Imani had a foreboding feeling similar to when the Death Eaters started moving again because Voldemort was back. It wasn't a intense feeling like it was before the Battle of Hogwarts it was like at the end of fourth year where there was just a nagging feeling in your gut. Imani knew the feeling wasn't about Gerard and the Kanima, this was something different. She got changed into dark clothes and made sure to have her wand and a healing potion in her pocket just in case. She knew if she contacted Harry he would be by her side before you could say Felix Felicis.

She apparated to the woods pretending to have gone to bed because of an early shift the next day. She had shut her door but also arranged her pillows to look like she was sleeping just in case. Once Imani was in the woods she looked around tense just in case someone saw her. She didn't see anyone so slowly started to walk through the woods towards that foreboding feeling. Normally someone would stay away, but not Imani she'd already put up with so much nothing fazed her anymore.

It wasn't long before she heard wolves howling and she knew they weren't ordinary wolves, they were werewolves. Having read more of the werewolf book earlier that day she read closely about howls and it had stated that _'Wolves can modulate their howls to sound like multiple wolves. Two wolves can sound like ten.'_ She stopped where she was tense and heard the howls again but more joined in with a few growls thrown in.

"Werewolves definitely." Imani muttered and kept an eye out for any movement that might be a werewolf. She tracked where the howls were coming from but lost them quickly because she wasn't close enough to begin with. She did notice that some of the animals were going nuts. "Time to head home." She said and apparated back into her room and actually going to sleep.

The next day she went into the diner but before she left she promised Stiles that she'd be there for the game whether he plays or not. He smiled at her.

"Thanks but you don't need to come. There's no point in coming to support someone when they aren't actually doing what you're there to support them for." Stiles said.

"Seriously? Who knows maybe I just want to cheer my support of you sitting on the bench instead of being on the field getting pulverised by other teenagers with anger management issues." Imani said, this had Stiles busting up laughing. He liked that she was so blunt and sarcastic.

"Thanks." Stiles said nodding as she picked up her bag and keys leaving the house for her shift at the diner.

When she got home that afternoon she decided that since both Stiles and her dad were out that she would make a few useful potions. She'd hadn't brought any with her but had brought the ingredients and had started a garden of sorts at the library. She also knew that if in a hurry could ask Gaz to send a letter to the potions shop in Diagon Alley as she didn't know if there would be one in America, if so where it was. Imani resolved that once all this ruckus had died down that she would go looking for something similar to Diagon Alley in America.

She made various potions one being a Blood-replenishing Potion. She though it would be the most useful, even though werewolves had exaggerated healing over here she wasn't sure about their blood replenishing ability. Also bruise removal paste just in case any fights occurred that lead to any bruises that would be hard to explain. Calming Draught was another for obvious reasons. To protect herself she made the Dizzing Potion (again obvious: makes people dizzy). She hated using this potion but thought is she faces anything bad then the 'Drink of Despair' was the way to go. She was successful in making all the potions and made sure the Dizziness, and healing potions were in her bag safe so they wouldn't accidentally smash.

That night she was heading towards the guys locker room to give her brother more support when she saw Melissa.

"Hey Melissa." She said nervously not sure how she would react to her.

"Hi Imani how are you?" She asked.

"I'm alright still a little shaken up but I'll get over it. How are you?" Imani asked playing to the fact she hadn't seem Scott or Derek.

"Same. Still shaken. You here to see Stiles?"

"Yep." Imani said and they continued their way into the locker room. Realistically Imani wasn't just going in to see Stiles she also wanted to get a feel for what was going to happen that night. As they got closer Melissa got more nervous and slightly clapped her hands together a few times make her way through the sea of teenage boys. They got about hallway through the locker room not seeing Stiles or Scott when they heard a loud speaker and Coaches voice. Melissa looked around looking incredibly confused.

"What?" She asked. Imani frowned if this was supposed to be an uplifting or motivational speech for the lacrosse team then it was lost on Imani, cause it didn't sound like he was speaking about lacrosse but an aerial attack. Melissa found Stiles though and went over to him with Imani in tow.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Melissa asked. Imani felt better knowing that Melissa didn't get it either. She thought it might've just been her.

"He does this every year." Stiles sighed.

"Seriously?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah." Stiles turned back to coach but clearly not as into the speech as the rest of the team.

"Wait. Is this?" Melissa asked

"Yeah it's the speech from independence day." Stiles said. Imani frowned. "It's Coaches favourite movie." Stiles continued. Imani nodded now realising what was going on.

"He doesn't know any sports speeches?" Imani asked.

"I don't think he cares." Stiles rolled his eyes. But as Coach finished his speech Gerard showed up and she noticed a change in Melissa and Stiles. They got tense, Imani did to.

"Melissa you ok?" Imani whispered. Melissa jumped slightly.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine." Melissa whispered back but was clearly very uncomfortable. Stiles looked angry although he wore a straight face you could see anger in his eyes. Imani spotted Scott as well who looked uncomfortable to, like he wanted to stop Gerard but had his hands tied. Gerard said something about one co-captain leading, Imani looked around and saw both Jackson and Scott. She realised Scott was the one that wasn't going to play. The players left the change room and Imani staid for a moment and over heard Scott begging Coach to let him play.

Imani found her Dad and they ended up sitting next to Melissa. She heard Scott ask Stiles if his dad and sister were there. She was heading over to Stiles after not having the chance to really speak to him because of Coach's speech.

"Yeah he's already here with Imani." Stiles responded to Scott

"You seen Alison?" Scott asked

"No. You seen Lydia?" Stiles asked back

"Not yet."

"You know what's going on?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet." Scott sighed.

"It's going to be bad isn't it? I mean, like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming, kind of bad?"

"Looks like it." Scott said.

"Scott the other night seeing my dad getting hit over the back of the head by Matt and the same happening to my sister, you know, while I'm just lying there and I can't even move it just. I want to help, you know, but I can't do the things that you can do. I can't." Stiles got serious. Imani stopped just as she was about to interrupt and felt so bad for him.

"It's ok." Scott said

"Hey Stiles." Imani said. He turned and stood up.

"Hey."

"Just wanted to say good luck again." Imani said stepping forwards and giving Stiles a hug and patted his back near his shoulder. There was underlying reason behind the hug though. She'd just planted a small listening device on Stiles so she could hear what he did. All she had to do was tune in.

"Thanks." Stiles said stepping out of the hug.

"You to Scott." Imani said smiling slightly. Scott stood up and she gave him a hug to but didn't have a second listening device, it was just to build trust with Scott. She waved going back to her seat. Both boys looked after her to their parents and both felt like they needed to protect them. Stiles sighed.

"We're loosing dude."

"What the hell are you talking about? The game hasn't even started. Now put on your helmet and get there. You're in for Greenberg."

"What? What happened to Greenberg?"

"What happened to Greenberg?! He sucks. You suck slightly less." Coach said.

"I'm playing?" Stiles asked stunned. It was then Imani got out of ear shot but she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Her dad asked.

"Oh just something I over heard while over by the bench." Imani said sitting down not giving anything away. Melissa and her dad just looked at each other puzzled. A few minutes later they see Stiles running out onto the field with his helmet and stick.

"Oh no. Why's my son running out onto the field?" He asked more to himself than anyone else. Imani stifled a scoff.

"Because he's on the team?" Melissa asked not getting why the Sheriff's voice held dread. Then it seemed to click in his head.

"He is." He said and Imani couldn't hold in her laughter anymore at her father's face.

"Mm-hmm." Melissa smiled nodding looking at Imani now knowing why she'd been smiling before.

"He's on the team. He's on the field." The Sheriff said standing "My son is one the field!" He yelled. Imani's smile faded into embarrassed shock and she shuffled away from him and hunched over a little pretending she wasn't there. He stopped and realised what he'd done and sat back down calmly. Melissa didn't seem fazed by it. Just as the game was about to start she saw Scott's face fill with dread and glance over at Gerard. Imani frowned and played close attention to what Gerard was saying. She couldn't hear him but she'd picked up lip reading in her final two years of Hogwarts. It'd helped countless times to know what the Death Eater teachers had planned and she was able to warn students. She was shocked at what he was saying about Jackson killing somebody.

"How about your mother who bravely came out to support you? Or the Sheriff your best friend's father, maybe even your best friend's sister who he's only recently begun to know. Or how about the pretty little red head who managed to survive the bite of an alpha? Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them? Or should I do everyone a favour and kill that ridiculous coach? It's up to you Scott." She read Gerard say. She was filled with anger and looked over at Scott seeing him shaking slightly with his head down. She tuned back into Gerard to see him say

"Rip someone's head of right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood." Imani got tenser when he said that. She balled her fist and hid by her thigh trying to relax. She saw Scott slightly freaking out and she jumped when the whistle blew. Her father didn't notice.

The game was underway and although Imani didn't understand it whole lot yet she knew Stiles wasn't doing well. Sheriff looked like he was in pain and both Melissa and Lydia came up with the excuses that he was warming up, or that he was nervous. Imani reached into her bag and made sure she had the anti bruise paste with her. She looked up to see the ball bounce off his helmet instead of into the net of his lacrosse stick.

"Sweet Merlin's pants." Imani whispered. The Sheriff just had his head in his hands. She saw Scott stand and try to go play but coach stopped him. But just as Scott looked totally and uttery defeated Issac sat down next to him. Imani tensed but Scott seemed relaxed around him now so Imani thought something must've changed and Issac was good now. Imani saw them looking over at Gerard and smiled. Gerard wasn't expecting Issac to be there. Now that she thought about it, the werewolf howls she heard the night before sounded a little electronic. She quickly looked around for Alison or Chris and didn't see them. ' _They're going after Erica and Boyd.'_ Imani thought.

Soon Issac was on the field and you could see the way he looked at Jackson and how both teenagers had looked at the other guys on the bench that they were going to force the other players off the field so they had to play Scott.

"Ah polyjuice potions." Imani sighed. She was thankful that half the swears she said she could blame on the boarding school she went to. How they didn't allow normal swears so the students had come up with random words to signify swears. Imani was stunned at how Issac went about getting Scott on the field but also knew he didn't really have another choice. But that didn't keep her from wincing.

It during the next play that Issac went down and didn't get up, Imani saw Jackson take off his helmet smiling walking away and Imani knew Jackson had scratched him. Scott went over to him also realising it was the Kanima's fault. Melissa ran down from the benches towards Scott and Imani took that time to go over to the injured and slip some pain relief onto them and she'd also researched a cure for the Kanima venom and tried to see where Jackson had knocked Issac or if there were any scratches with blood coming out. She saw a faint one and has she brushed past she held out her fingers and dabbed the cure onto the wound. It stung but with Issac not feeling anything she doubt he would've notice. All the cure did was get rid of the toxin faster. As she walked off though Gerard and two goons following him went over to Issac. Imani couldn't do much other than walk away, she'd given him a cure it would just take time. She only hope Issac would make it.

Issac didn't realise it at the time but he was recovering from the venom faster than ever before. Later on he would look back and wonder why but put it down to a smaller scratch or his body getting used to the toxin.

Imani hadn't noticed Scott leave until she heard the coach call out for him. Imani paid her attention back to the game and saw the ball roll between Stiles's feet. It was then the players looked for the ball asking where it was. Stiles dumbly picked it up and that's when the players noticed and chased after him sending him running with the ball to the goals. He was screaming.

"Oh crap." Her dad said shaking his head already wincing. She heard the coach cry out to Stiles saying 'shoot it' repeatedly but it didn't seem to register.

"Shoot it!" Lydia yelled standing up and it registered what was going on in Stiles head.

"Stiles! Shoot the ball!" Imani yelled standing also. Both girls sat back down and traded places with the Sheriff because Stiles had actually scored. He cheered like crazy, all of them did.

The plays it was like a switch had been flicked, Stiles was getting passed the ball and ducking and weaving and dodging like a pro. It stunned the Sheriff and it amazed Imani. She hadn't known him long barely even a year and knew he wasn't that athletically inclined. What he was doing was amazing. He just kept scoring and scoring and all four of them were standing and cheering every time the ball made it into the net. Out the corner of her eyes she saw Scott reappear and knew Issac was safe but from his face she also knew Gerard was in the wind. She then noticed that the score board had started counting down from 30 seconds, and saw Jackson get a dark look in his eyes. The buzzer went off making Imani jump and realise that Beacon Hills had won the match. Her dad gave her a fierce hug and turned to Melissa doing the same. She hugged back smiling big but on the inside she was keeping an eye out on potentially where Jackson would strike.

The lights around the pitch started to turn off and she realised that the closest person to Jackson that Gerard had listed was her brother. She knew she could most likely protect her father, Melissa and Lydia if they staid in a group but chances were one or all three would go in different directions. Out of reflex again Imani almost said 'Lumos'. She could hear Melissa call out for her son and she ran off to find him. She latched onto her father and didn't let go noticing Lydia had scramble off somewhere. Then the lights came back on thankfully which made everyone stop their screaming.

A group had formed around Jackson and her and sheriff made their way over. Her father started looking around after taking in Jackson's form. Imani had a closer look and saw he's done it to himself. Then she heard her father mutter.

"Stiles. Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" He was whispering hoping to see him and not panic but when he and Imani both didn't see him their heart rates increased.

"Where's Stiles?" Imani asked clearly grabbing everyone's attention.

"Where the hell is my son?" The Sheriff yelled. Scott looked around like crazy when he heard both the Sheriff and Imani calling for his best friend.


	21. Chapter 19

Everyone searched everywhere for Stiles but they turned up empty. Imani knew she needed to be away from other people to hear what Stiles heard. She was Jackson's body being loaded into a body bag and then into an ambulance and saw Melissa going with them.

She followed her dad into the change room and he spoke to Scott and Issac. She didn't really listen all that much.

"We've got an apt out on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot." The Sheriff said looking at Imani, she was the one to check she nodded her head in response. "So that means... Well I don't know what that means. Um look if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if either one of you see him..." Sheriff listed.

"We'll call you." Issac reassured. Imani was paying attention to their reactions. Scott's intrigue her because he was freaked out by his best friend missing but seemed to know who took him.

"Look he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something. We'll find him." Scott said which completely contradicted the look on his face a few moments earlier.

"Yeah. I'll see you ok?" Sheriff said before leaving, Imani nodded her head once in a bye and followed her dad. As they left she put her hand on her dad's shoulder getting him to stop.

"Dad? I'm going to wait at home for Stiles just in case." Imani said nodding towards her car. The Sheriff nodded realising that had come in different cars.

"That's a... good idea." He said, he was so out of it. Imani gave a half smile and pulled him into a hug and poured all her nervous energy and love into that hug. The Sheriff felt it.

"Hey it's going to be ok." He whispered. She nodded. They parted and she headed to her car getting and got to her drive way parking. She didn't get out, instead she tuned into the listening device. It was strange the device Imani found she understood what was going on better if she closed her eyes.

Imani sat back in the seat of her car and meditate listening in. She heard thuds and a door shutting, then a groan she determined as Stiles. Imani frowned _'maybe he was pushed down stairs?'_ she thought. A few moments later shuffling was heard and then crackling like electricity. She heard muffled yells when a big crack was heard of electricity.

"They were trying to warn you it's electrified." She heard Gerard's voice. Imani gritted her teeth and balled her fists, she knew that no good muggle had something to do with it.

"What are you doing with them?" Stiles asked. Imani frowned who would Gerard have that required something to electrified and then thought back to earlier. _'Erica and Boyd'_ She thought.

"At the moment just keeping them comfortable. There's no point in tottering them, they won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha is to strong." Gerard explained.

"Ok." Stiles said "So what are you doing with me? Because Scott can find me alright? He knows my scent. It's pungent you know? It's more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in decal matter and urine." Stiles continued. Imani was slightly disgusted.

"Jeez Stiles nice visual." Imani muttered.

"You do have a knack for creating a vivid picture Mr Stilinski. Let me paint one of my own. Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound?" Gerard threatened. At this Imani reached for the keys in her cars ignition turning on her car.

"I think I might prefer more of a still life landscape you know?" Stiles said there was a pause and Imani could tell Gerard was sizing Stiles up "What- what are you 90? Look I can probably kick your ass up and down this room." Stiles said. Imani now knew where Stiles might be, the Argent's house. She heard a smack and Imani jumped slightly.

"Ok. wait, wait, wait." Stiles muttered and there was another smack. Soon there were repeated smacks and sounds of fist hitting flesh. Imani was livid. She didn't want to hear her brother getting beaten any more so went to drive out the driveway and try to find the Argent's house. But she had no idea where they lived. It would be pointless to go searching and she couldn't use her apparating pendant because then how would she explain herself? Imani sighed and got out her car heading into the house and sat on Stiles bed. Her dad arrived home a few minutes later.

"Yeah I'm not finding any clues here. Listen if he... if he shows up at the hospital... ok thanks." Sheriff said hanging up from whom ever he was speaking to. He sighed and looked at Imani who looked back at him. They both looked away and she put her elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands.

"Where the hell are you Stiles?" Her dad whispered.

"Right here." They both heard Stiles's voice from the doorway. Imani snapped her head up to look and see if she was hearing things. She wasn't.

"It's ok. Dad it's ok." Stiles said as their father went over to look at the small cuts and bruises on Stiles's face.

"Who did it?" Their dad said sounding mad.

"It's ok. It was just a couple kids from the other team. They were really pissed about loosing and I was- I was mouthing off you know. The next thing I know-" Stiles explained. Imani was impressed by how honest Stiles sounded.

"Who was it?" Their father interrupted.

"Dad I don't know. I didn't even see them really."

"I want descriptions."

"Dad come one it's not even that bad." Stiles sighed trying to get him to drop it.

"I'm calling that school. I'm calling them and I'm going to personally go down there and I'm gonna pistol whip these little bastards." Sheriff said. Imani knew both needed to calm down.

"Dad!" She practically yelled from her spot on Stiles bed, having not moved.

"I said it was ok." Stiles said calming down a little, so did her father.

"God." The Sheriff whispered and pulled Stiles into a big hug. Imani could see Stiles really needed that hug as well as Noah. Imani slowly stood up and went over. Eventually her brother and father broke apart and Stiles went over to her and she pulled him into a big hug to. She pulled him as close as she could not wanting to let go. She may not have known her brother very long, not even a year, but the two people in front of her were her only family aside from Harry she had. She had a second chance at having parents, one was already gone, she was going to hold onto the two she had left.

Whilst the siblings were hugging the Sheriff quickly sent out texts to everyone telling them they'd found Stiles. Eventually the siblings broke apart.

"You probably want to get changed and rest." Imani said. Stiles nodded. Imani walked out of his room and dragged their father with her. Imani went down to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea before sitting on the couch knowing she couldn't relax for long before she had to find out what was happening with Jackson. A few minutes later there was a knock and Noah answered it.

"Oh hi Lydia." He said Imani looked up hearing the name.

"Hi I came to see Stiles." She said quietly. He let her through and saw Imani on the couch.

"Hey Lydia." She said gently.

"Hi Imani." Lydia greeted.

"Stiles is in his room. Up the stairs first door on the left." Imani said pointing.

"Thanks." Lydia said.

A few minutes later Imani saw Lydia leaving but her dad didn't. Her dad nodded for her to follow him to Stiles room having a gleam in his eyes that Imani hadn't really seen before. She frowned following. He told her to wait by the door as he spoke to Stiles. She leant against the doorframe when he sat down in the chair next to Stiles.

"Listen I know that getting beaten up and with what happened to Jackson has got you pretty shaken. But be happy about one thing." Her father said and Imani knew where it was going.

"The game." Imani said smiling a bit. It was then Stiles realised she was there.

"You were amazing." The Sheriff said.

"Thanks guys." Stiles said.

"No I mean it. Look it was pretty much over, and then you got the ball and you started running. You scored and the tide just turned. And you scored again and again." Sheriff praised, Imani decided to add in a comment of her own.

"You weren't just MVP of the game. You were a hero." She said.

"No I'm not a hero sis." Stiles said

"You were last night." Sheriff said. Their dad left patting Stiles and her on the shoulder and she heard Stiles last comment of "I'm not a hero." She discreetly reached over picking up Stiles's lacrosse shirt and removed the listening device from before he could find it or before it went into the wash. She so wished the device recorded conversations but that's not what is was built for. It was built for someone to tap into, to record Imani needed a different device on her end.

Imani soon got the overwhelming feeling that she needed to be somewhere and said she was going to bed and got to her room closing the door and arranging her pillows again before aparating with her pendant. She ended up outside a warehouse and saw Chris Argent's car. She slowly advanced inside and heard multiple werewolves and the Kanima. She crept inside and apparated behind crates getting a closer view of the fight. She saw Peter hiding, watching as well. The werewolves were getting between badly and thankfully Imani had found spray bottles at home to put her potions into. She saw Issac get up but Alison went over stopping him. He didn't attack her but she attacked him. She wanted to use protego but that would raise to much suspicion. Instead when Alison had walked away from Issac she crept behind the crates he was near and sprayed the healing potion near him most of it landing on his cuts. His accelerated healing was already in progress but this would help more.

The Kanima stopped Alison before she could kill Derek and Imani would've stopped her anyway, hopefully without revealing where she was. But Scott said something that Gerard found intriguing. They then started talking in riddles until Issac piped up.

"He's dying." Issac stated.

"I am. Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." Gerard said. Imani then realised what all of this had been about. Gerard wanted power yes, but to have that he needed to be living. He was going to be turned into a werewolf and then kill Derek making Gerard the alpha.

"You're a monster." Chris said.

"No yet." Gerard quipped back looking like a psychotic killer.

"What are you doing?" Alison asked. Imani even rolled her eyes everything had literally just been explained.

"You'll kill her to?" Chris asked looking beyond betrayed.

"When it comes to survival. I'd kill my own son!" Gerard said.

 _"This muggle needs to be put in Azkaban."_ Imani thought

"Scott." Gerard said. Scott changed back to his human form and looked like he was battling himself. Although if Imani looked in his eyes, she realised he had a plan. Imani just hoped Scott knew what he was doing. When Scott picked up Derek, Derek confirmed what Imani had been thinking. Gerard becoming the Alpha. The look on Gerard's face sent shivers down Imani spine, he was truly messed up in his head. He looked high and mighty like nothing could touch him and he had already won. Imani although she hated it and would probably go to Azkaban was prepared with the killing curse or at least a body bind curse so she could get Gerard away. As soon as Gerard became a werewolf he would be able to be kept at Azkaban.

It was then Derek's jaws bit down onto Gerard's wrist. Scott let go of Derek whom fell to the ground and Gerard held his arm up like it was a miracle. But instead of his blood running red, it ran black. Imani frowned, confused. Everyone's faces of rage and fear turned into confusion and uncertainty. Gerard hadn't even noticed his arm yet.

"What?" Gerard asked finally looking at the bite mark. "What is this? What did you do?" Derek looked up at Scott shocked.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan to." Scott said looking from Derek to Gerard. Imani smiled. Gerard got out his pills he had been taking for his sickness.

"No, no, no." he muttered spilling the containers contents into his palm and crushing the pills "Mountain Ash." Gerard said angrily, then the same black blood substance came out his nose, eyes and ears. Soon he was vomiting it up. Imani winced at the sight, she'd honestly seen worse but it was still an unpleasant sight. Some of those watching had to look away, whilst others couldn't. Surprisingly Gerard wasn't dead.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" He cried to the Kanima. Imani grew tense and had her wand in her hand. Thankfully the Kanima was taken aback by it's master in such a state that Alison broke out of it's grasp. Imani looked at the front of the warehouse though hearing tires. Soon the familiar blue jeep crashed through and hit Jackson.

"Did I get him?" Stiles asked. But the Kanima wasn't about to let a vehicle take it down if it could survive multiple guns shots and three werewolves. She heard both Lydia and Stiles yelled in fear when it jumped onto the hood. Stiles scrambled out behind Lydia and legged it over to Scott standing behind him. But Lydia stunned everybody by facing the lizard creature saying Jackson's name.

"Lydia!" Everybody yelled as the Kanima went to slash her but she held up a key closing her eyes. The creature became intrigued. The creature's body slowly turned from reptilian to representing a teenager more and more, soon Jackson's eyes were showing to. Jackson slowly stepped back but the Hale men decided that the Kanima not killing Lydia wasn't enough proof and ran their claws through his torso. Jackson choked out and Lydia was horrified. Both men backed away as Jackson choked more before Lydia caught him. The two shared a tender moment Imani couldn't quite pick up. As Lydia lay Jackson down the remaining scales disappeared from his body and face.

Just as everybody thought he was truly dead the scraping of claws was heard. Imani looked closer and the claw wounds responsible for killing him disappeared. Then his eyes opened revealing shining blue eyes. He sat up slowly getting to his feet and let loose a roar, a roar of a werewolf. He turned back to himself and look confused at Lydia. The two hugged both relieved that Jackson was alive.

"I love magic." Imani said smiling slightly. Looking at the others who were stunned that the teenage boy was breathing. Imani smiled and knew it was time for her to apparate to her room. She closed her eyes thinking of her room and felt the familiar pulled, twisting sensation before it all stopped and she opened her eyes to see Gaz sitting on her desk chair. Although the feeling Imani had that night had lessened it was still there making her frown.

"Maybe some of those werewolf howls weren't made by the Argents." Imani thought out loud. She then heard the faint howl of one from deep in the woods.

The next morning Imani said she was headed to the diner for a morning shift but actually went back to the warehouse to see if she could find Gerard before anyone else could. She pulled up about a block away and apparated closer. Thankfully she landed behind crates because she saw Deaton the mysterious vet. He was crouched by a small puddle of the black substance that Gerard was bleeding. She saw a woman approach him. She frowned at their conversation.

"Retired?" Imani muttered. "Back to the library it is." She said. She appeared back in her car and had enough time to do some more quick research on Deaton before heading to her shift for her real start time. She discovered Scott had gone to Deaton with his plan of replacing Gerard's pills. Imani nodded, it made sense. Gonna have to be careful and figure out which side he was actually on before she revealed herself to him. She felt that if he was a good man and knew of the supernatural, she would tell him sooner rather than later. It'd be good to have someone to talk about supernatural issues with.

A few weeks later she headed down to the kitchen seeing Stiles already there.

"You seem chipper this morning." Imani said.

"Hey. Yeah Scott and I are going to do some lacrosse practise today." Stiles said.

"Cool. Can I come?" Imani asked curiously.

"Uh sure don't know why not." Stiles said. Imani smiled.

"Uh thanks for telling me about that cream stuff." Stiles said gesturing to his cheek. Imani smiled. She'd given Stiles some of the non-bruise salve for his cheek saying it was something they used in England and she'd managed to find some here.

"Oh don't mention it." Imani said. She'd managed to get out of telling him a name or a brand for the cream.

They soon got loaded in the jeep and headed to Scott's house to pick him up.

"Hey Stiles-" Scott said stopping from getting in the front passenger seat because Imani was there. "Oh hey Imani." Scott said.

"Hi Scott." Imani smiled. It was obvious that Scott's hello was going to continue with something to do with the past few weeks events. With that Scott got into the back seat.

"So Imani sorry if this sounds rude but... why are you coming?" Scott asked awkwardly. Imani started laughing.

"Scott!" Stiles said loudly reprimanding his friend.

"What?" Scott asked.

"It's fine Scott. I'm coming because I've only met my brother this year after 19 years of not knowing him. I'd like to hang out with him, we can't play like we were young so coming to practises for a sport he plays is the next best thing. Besides we didn't have lacrosse where I was." Imani explained. Scott had originally thought that she found out something about the supernatural and so that was her motive but discovered it was all human reasons. He nodded and remained quiet for the rest of the trip.

"So you really think she's going to come back to you?" Stiles asked Scott referring to Alison.

"Yeah I know she is. What about you and Lydia." Scott asked. Imani went over to the bleachers and sat on the closest one.

"Ah. Well the 10 years plan for making Lydia fall in love with me may have to stretch to 15 but the plan is still definitely in motion." Stiles said.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Imani called from her seat on the bleachers. The two boys just looked at her and then Scott looked at his friend agreeing with her.

"Haha yeah ok. Why don't you just get in the goal and help me make team captain like you promised there, big guy." Stiles said completely ignoring Imani's statement and telling Scott what to do.

"Hey you know what I just realised?" Scott asked "I'm right back where I started."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend, nothing." Scott listed.

"Popularity is over rated!" Imani called. All the popularity from being 'The Chosen Ones' sister was ridiculous.

"Yeah and dude you still got me." Stiles said.

"I had you before."

"Yeah and you still got me. Ok? So life fulfilled." Stiles clarified.

"Very." Scott chuckled. Imani was laughing she'd said almost the exact same conversation with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"No remember. No captain powers." Stiles said pausing before saying captain. Imani knew he meant werewolf but they had to dumb it down because she was present.

"Got it." Scott nodded

"No I mean it." Stiles said gesturing to his eyes and ears and flexing his arm around "None of that crap ok?"

"Ok. Come on." Scott said tapping the goals. Imani was laughing. Stiles got ready nervously.

"You promise?" Stiles asked.

"Would you just take the shot already?" Scott asked.

"Come on Stiles you made what 5 goals last game you should be fine." Imani said. She kept an eye on Stiles but out the corner of her eye she saw Scott's face change and knew he'd use his powers. Stiles got ready and shot the ball at the goals but Scott caught it easily. She saw his eyes faintly glowing but pretended she didn't.

"I said no powers!" Stiles complained stopping himself from saying 'wolf powers', he also looked at Imani seeing that she hadn't noticed anything amiss. She laughed at Stiles's comment.

They continued to practise and the more Imani watched the more she picked up on similarities to Quidditch. Being a chaser and also trained being a keeper with Wood incase something happened.

"Hey." Imani said standing and both boys stopped "Do you think I could maybe have a go?"

"Uh... sure." Stiles said unsure. Imani smiled and held her hands out for the lacrosse stick, Scott and Stiles then swapped as well. "Now don't be disheartened if you don't get it in the goal."

"Haha I won't I promise." Imani smiled. Scott came over to her.

"Do you want any tips?" Scott asked.

"Thank you but I've been watching for a while and so long as Stiles has been shooting correctly I should have it." Imani said "Besides I just want to try." Scott nodded backing off.

"Ok you ready?" Stiles asked. Imani got the ball in the net and got in a ready stance.

"Are you?" She asked jokingly. Scott lost it laughing.

"Yeah ok just shoot the ball." Stiles said tapping the goals like Scott had done just not as fluidly. Imani smiled and shot the ball, it flew into the net. It stunned both boys.

"Did I forget to mention I did sport at my boarding school? And my team won 80% of the matches." Imani said casually.

"You conveniently forgot that little detail." Stiles said getting ready again and Imani got another ball shooting it. It went in again. After about 5 more shoots and 5 more goals Stiles wanted to switch with Scott. Scott was curious and didn't use wolf powers to begin with a few balls got past him into the net. Imani was having a blast it was similar to being a chaser and she missed playing the sport she loved at Hogwarts.

"You're really good are you sure you haven't played lacrosse before?" Scott asked.

"I'm sure. I think some of the skills I have are transferrable." Imani said shrugging and picking up another ball. This time Scott added his wolf powers and was very careful about where he looked to Imani wouldn't pick up on it. She did, but she pretended not to notice. Imani got into a good stance and knew she had to make this one count. She balled up her arm muscles and took a step forwards forcing the lacrosse stick forwards and extending her arms sending the ball launching towards the net. Stiles knew what Scott was doing to and held his breath it was a brilliant shot. Even with Scott's enhanced vision he couldn't quite get to the ball in time and it bounce of the edge of his stick near the net and went into the net. Scott was stunned. Imani pretended nothing was amiss.

"Woah." Scott said quietly and looked at Stiles. Scott got suspicious at his friend's sister. Even though a DNA test had been done and Stiles and the Sheriff were human Scott wasn't 100% sure about Imani. Stiles was silent, shocked, until.

"My sister is awesome!" Stiles yelled jumping around like an idiot. Imani looked at him laughing. The rest of the day was made up of the three trading places and practising lacrosse and all three getting to know each other better.

 **Author: And that concludes it for season 2 of Teen Wolf. Any thoughts on the story let me know, happy to hear feedback and answer any questions.**


	22. Chapter 20 (Season 3)

Over the holidays that Stiles had she helped him with lacrosse and tried to teach him some techniques to try and he got the hang of it a little bit but it wasn't great.

"Ah man." Stiles sighed.

"Hey at least you're way better than Greenberg now." Imani smiled. Both chuckled.

"Yeah. Come on let's go." Stiles said packing up the sticks and getting back into the jeep. The Stilinski kids had gotten closer and Imani had the nagging thought of telling him and her father. She'd spoken to the ministry and got her in contact with the ministry in America. Both magic governments were happy the Kanima had been taken care of. The ministry in England were made aware of Jackson moving to England so they could monitor him. More witches and wizards were stationed around Beacon Hills and would keep their eyes open for Gerard if he tried to leave but since everything had died down they didn't move in on Beacon Hills.

A few weeks into the holidays Imani had requested time to travel around and explore more of America and had spoken extensively with her father about it and eventually got his blessing to go alone. She'd immediately driven to another town and booked a motel room for a few nights and then apparated to the front doors of the American Ministry. She'd dressed in formal casual attire.

"Hello I'm here to see Mr. Jackson." Imani said asking for one of the heads of the MACUSA.

"Right. I'll just call him." The receptionist said picking up a phone. "Hello Mr Jackson. I've got a young witch here to see you." They paused and looked at Imani asked for a name silently.

"Imani Stilinski-Potter." She stated. The receptionist repeated her name and soon hung up.

"He'll be out shortly."

"Thank you." Imani said. Imani stepped away from the desk and looked around at the interior it had a much lighter feel than the English Ministry. But the atmosphere around the wizards and witches was much more tense.

"Ms Stilinski-Potter." She heard someone ask.

"Hello you must be Mr Jackson." Imani said holding out her hand which the ageing wizard took shaking. He had greying hair but used to be black.

"Come walk with me." He said and they strolled through the ministry. "I have to thank you for your efforts over the past year."

"No thanks necessary." Imani said.

"Now what is it that you've come to ask me?" He said smiling knowing she didn't just come for pleasantries. Imani blushes slightly in embarrassment.

"I came to ask what the policy would be about my family finding out I'm a witch. I am muggle born you see. I was adopted when I was a toddler and taken to England where I attended Hogwarts. Upon graduating I wanted to find my biological family. I succeeded and am now staying with them, they just believe I attended a muggle boarding school and don't know anything is different about me." Imani explained. He nodded.

"I see. Well we'll have to get the paperwork sorted first so you can tell them and they'll have to swear to keep our world secret. I'm sure you've heard we're slightly more strict about our world than England is." Mr Jackson stated.

"Yes I understand. I also wanted to say I'm going to continue monitoring Beacon Hills and the supernatural world there. So far everything has calmed down since the Kanima incident."

"That's fine with us here. We've got multiple areas with supernatural beings and creatures. America is large so it makes it hard to closely monitor every area we need to. I've been in contact with Kinglesy Shacklebot and agree with your work position with us. You'll be given access to any records you need here." Jackson said. Imani smiled.

"Thank you sir." Imani said. They continued to discuss other matters and Jackson asked whether it would be possible for her to make a guest appearance at Ilvermorny and speak about the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Certainly I just need to sort out the time to do it." Imani nodded. The two eventually parted ways and Imani apparated to her motel room. A few days after exploring around she headed home.

"Hello! I'm home!" She called out. She didn't see her fathers police cruiser in the driveway but saw her brother's jeep.

"Hey Imani! How was it?" He asked.

"It was really relaxing and intriguing to see the difference in American and English landscapes." Imani said she took her bags up to her room and started to unpack her clothes. She left the new potions ingredients in secret compartment in her bag thought because Stiles was in her doorway.

"You might be the only one here for dinner because Scott wants to go get a tattoo and I'm going with him." Stiles said. Imani nodded. Stiles then left her alone to unpack, she took that opportunity to get out her disguised trunk and quickly but carefully transfer the potions ingredients into her trunk from her bag.

That night she had a shift at the diner and got herself ready with her hair and make up. She wore some comfortable black jeans, black converse and a nice top. When she arrived she got on her small apron and started serving the customers. Throughout the night she got a slight bad feeling. She frowned but shrugged it off, there wasn't anything she could do about it whilst she was on shift. They've given her a few weeks of which she appreciated but now she needed to get back to work. That evening she tiredly got back into her car and drove home. It wasn't that late and she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel to a beat in her head when all of a sudden three deer burst out of the woods from the right side of the road.

"Ahh!" Imani yelled hitting the brakes so as not to hit them and trying not to spin out. Her tires screeched and eventually she came to a stop. Breathing heavily she looked up to see all three deer continue running across the road back into the forest on the left side of the road.

"What in the house elf was that all about?!" Imani said shakily. She got out her car and looked at where the deer had run from to where they'd gone. She looked around and didn't see anyone, she slowly took out her wand and waved it where the deer had been. She got a feeling at the pit of her stomach she'd only felt a couple of times in her life; absolute terror. Imani looked around for anything that could've scared the deer that badly.

The next morning she walked down to breakfast and saw her Dad sitting at the table eating his own breakfast.

"Morning Dad. I have a question for you." Imani said going straight towards the cereal.

"Morning. What question might that be?" He asked.

"I was thinking I was pretty good athlete at my boarding school and I saw an add at Beacon Hills high that coach is looking for something of an assistant." Imani said reaching for a spoon.

"Really?" Sheriff asked stunned.

"Yeah and I was thinking about applying." Imani said slowly.

"As in quit the diner job?"

"Yeah I mean the people there are great but I don't want to be stuck at a diner forever you know? Besides I miss doing sport." Imani explained.

"I think it's a good idea. I'll start getting the police checks done." He said.

"Thanks dad." Imani smiled. It was then they noticed Stiles hadn't come down yet. "Uh where is Stiles? Isn't he usually bolting for the door?" Imani asked. The Sheriff looked around and got up heading towards his room. She'd heard last night about Lydia's car and knew Stiles would be fixated on it. She heard her father begging. So she decided to head up and help him, if Stiles was anything like her it would be next to impossible to get him to leave.

"-but that's crossing the road this one came right down the middle." Stiles said as Imani stood next to her dad.

"I'm not gonna beg you."

"Yeah good I'm impervious to your influence anyway." Stiles said not looking away from his screen. Imani chuckled yep her and Stiles were definitely related.

"Would you consider a bribe?" Their father asked.

"Couldn't meet my price."

"Extortion?" Sheriff asked running out of ideas.

"You got nothing on me." Stiles said.

"Yeah." Their dad said defeated and stepped away from the desk as Imani laced her hands together and stretched them out in front of her, effectively cracking her knuckles.

"I got this." She said stepping over and grabbing the back of Stiles's chair and pulling him away from the desk. His arms reached for the key board.

"Sis what are you doing?" He asked still not looking away from the screen. "Sis! What are you doing?" He asked again and stretched more and more to stay in contact with the machine, eventually he over balanced and crashed face first into the floor. Sheriff was stunned it was like the two had known each other all their lives.

"Come on." Imani said pulling Stiles upright but forcing him out his door in the process. Once he was out the door she stood next to her dad.

"One of my friends had a similar habit it was the only way to get her out of the room." Imani said "So can I accompany you today to sort out that paperwork?" She asked. He nodded.

That day they sorted out all of the paperwork and set everything into motion for her potential position at the school. Later in the day he got a call saying there was a bird attack at the school.

"Imani we got to go." Sheriff said grabbing his jacket. She'd overheard his half of the conversation. She nodded grabbing her bag.

Upon getting to the school Imani legged it to Stiles class with her dad behind her. She wasn't prepared for the carnage of the classroom and paused before looking, finding Stiles.

"Hey Stiles you ok?" She asked. He looked up surprised to see her.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said she nodded. She saw an EMT and went over.

"Hey do you need any help? I took basic first aid in school and have my certificate." She told them. They gave a small smile.

"Yeah that'd be great." They nodded. Imani then set about going over and attending to any prominent scratches that people had and cleaned them before dressing the wound. As she was attending to people she kept an ear out for anything supernatural related. She over heard the Argents mention deer.

"So I wasn't the only one last night." She muttered. Her dad went over to Chris and asked about whether Chris knew what was going on, Imani nearly face palmed. Her father then mentioned that Stiles and called Chris an 'experience hunter'. Imani looked over at Stiles wondering what he'd been thinking.

 _'Seriously Stiles!'_ Imani thought and shook her head slightly but to Chris's credit he handled it well although his next sentence spoke volumes to Imani.

"Well not anymore." Chris said. Imani paused in her rummage in a bag to find more dressings and looked at Chris. _'Have they stopped werewolf hunting? Interesting.'_

Later on she was about to leave and was heading down the hall when she saw Alison and Chris talking.

"Hey you don't have to worry about this anymore. Remember our agreement? We stay in Beacon Hills but only if we stay out of this. It's not our problem now." Chris said looking around to make sure nobody heard. ' _They have stopped hunting. Well at least I don't need to worry about them getting in the way if something happens.'_ Imani just continued on her way around a corner heading to her car to head to the library. She'd hadn't been there in a while and figured she was long over due for a visit.

She got into her car and texted her dad saying she'd be home for dinner but want to run an errand first. She started her car and drove away from the school straight towards the library. It seemed to take longer to the library than usual, she blamed it on the rush to find out what was going on. Eventually she arrived and parked her car heading in. She gave her usual wave to the librarian and headed to the secret doorway looking around just in case anyone were to see her. Seeing no one she ducked inside and through to the hall find with books. She smiled relaxing.

"Ok I need the 2nd volume of Beacon Hills supernatural history." She stated sitting down at the table waiting for the book to fly down. She ran her hand over the cover opening it to the contents page.

"Any new werewolves I should know about?" She asked out loud. The book flipped all it's pages to close to the back and a page came up with a symbol Imani had seen before. She called for the book which held that symbol. Imani didn't both asking for the right page she just flipped the pages quickly herself and placed a finger on the symbol sliding down to where the label was.

"Alpha pack." She stated. She looked at the first book again and read the sentences underneath. "The Alpha pack are made up of Enis, Kali, and two twins. Ok so who's the leader?" Imani asked. The book didn't flip pages but a word lit up that was near the bottom. Deucalion. Imani frowned she stated the word out to the library but no pages flipped and no new book flew down.

"Ok sounds like a job for Gaz." Imani said and closed the books before picking up her bag and leaving the library to head home.

As soon as she entered the front door she headed up to her room. If her brother or father said hi to her she didn't hear, she needed to know who the hell Deucalion was. Opening her bedroom door and closing it behind her she then made her way to her window opening it. Imani lent out a little cupping her hands around her mouth and did a owl call. Imani stepped back and sat at her desk pulling out parchment, envelope, quill and ink before starting to write a letter waiting for Gaz to fly through her window.

' _Dear Kingsley,_

 _Attached to this letter is a letter for Fenrir Greyback. I have some werewolf goings on over here and need him to answer a question for me. Please ensure Greyback gets and answers to this letter. Thank you._

 _Imani Stilinski-Potter.'_

Imani wrote. She didn't have a direct line to Azkaban and knew she'd have to go through the proper channels to get to Greyback. She didn't like Greyback, she despised him and had personally stupefied him harshly at the battle of Hogwarts when she saw him attacking students.

 _'Greyback,_

 _I have a question for the werewolf community. Do you know someone who goes by the name Deucalion?_

 _Imani'_

Her second letter was short, sharp and to the point. She folded the letters and placed both in the envelope, signing the envelope to Kingsley. Gaz flew in seconds later and landed on the chair behind Imani's left shoulder.

"Hey Gaz who you going?" Imani asked petting her owls beak. Gaz bopped her head up and down ready to fly with the letter. Imani rummaged through her draw and found her wax and stamp. Imani kept a candle on the table for when writing letters, she got out her wand.

"Incarnum Inflemara." She stated and the candle caught alight. Rolling the wax above the flame till the end softened she pressed it where the fold of the enveloped met the rest of it and then stamp it down sealing it. She blew out the candle and placed the wax back in the draw along with her stamp. Imani stood up and held her arm out for Gaz who gladly hopped on, she carried the owl over to her window.

"Now I would like you to take this to the American Owlery. It needs to go to Kingsley Shacklebolt." Imani said placing the letter in the owls beak. Gaz flew off and into the sky.


	23. Chapter 21

**Author note: Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner but hey life gets in the way. Thanks for all the support :) I never imagined getting this many followers to this story.**

The next evening Stiles and Scott left to go to a party and Imani wished them good time. Stiles was excited since he barely had any contact with the girl who invited them. But later that night a breeze blew through her window as she was flicking through some of her old spell books and she looked up outside her window shivering, not from cold. But from the pesky foreboding feeling she kept getting. She got up and slammed her window shut hoping the feeling would lessen. She had no idea what the feeling meant and until she did, she wished it would go away.

The next morning she awoke to hear pecking on her window and rolled over seeing Gaz sitting on her window sill. Imani smiled and got up opening the window. Gaz flew and landed on the foot of her bed. Imani went over and gently took the letter from her beak.

"Thanks Gaz." She said and pointed to the awaiting food. The owl hungrily flew over. Imani turned her attention to the letter seeing the Azkaban seal on it.

"Greyback answered." She said intrigued opening it.

 _'Ms Stilinski-Potter,_

 _The name Deucalion carries power. He's known as the demon wolf. I suggest steering clear of him at all costs, I would._

 _Greyback'_

Imani was stunned. Even though Greyback probably hated her guts he was warning her. This meant that Greyback was afraid of Deucalion and not many thinks could do that.

"Woah." She breathed out stunned. The thing that broke her out of her reprieve was her phone going off. She reached over and picked up it seeing a text. Reading she let out a sigh. It was the diner, even though she'd given them her two weeks notice a week ago it seemed to give them the right to work her to death.

"Seriously they need better staff if this is the third shift I'm covering for someone this week." She muttered changing and grabbing her bag and keys walking out calling bye to her family.

She quickly arrived at the diner and got her apron on.

"Hey Imani thanks for covering today." Her manager said.

"Yeah no problem. Just remember this is my last week." She smiled picking up a tray and going around clearing plates and glasses. She continued her morning like normal: greeting people, serving them and tidying up after them. Eventually though a couple came in that didn't sit well with Imani. The man was huge and had a buzz cut and the woman was incredibly tanned, had brown straight her and both had dark looks about them. Imani got closer and the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"What can I get you?" She asked nicely forcing the niceness into her voice.

"Two coffees please." The woman said but she sounded like a snake. Imani nodded and turned around. Making the drinks quickly she paid close attention to the two. Just as she was about to turn her gaze away to finish off the drinks she saw the woman look at her fingers nails. They seemed unnatural and it was then Imani noticed their colour and length.

 _'claws'_ Imani thought and knew these two must be part of the alpha werewolf pack. In a flurry of movement she placed their drinks in front of them and asked if they wanted anything else, to which they replied no. Imani nodded and didn't go back near them until they'd left leaving the money on the table.

That afternoon Imani went from the diner to the library to check on her plants she'd use for potions. She smiled at how well they were going. Once she'd finished watering them she turned to the books.

"Anything on a demon werewolf?" She called out but no books flew down "Guess you really don't have anything on Deucalion." She shrugged "Alright anything on how to spot a werewolf without them turning?" She asked and a familiar werewolf book flew down. Imani smiled she loved this library and she was sure if Hermione visited then she wouldn't be able to get the book worm to leave. Imani sifted through the pages and came to the correct chapter.

 _'There are few ways to tell who is a werewolf without them shifting their form. But sometimes their abilities are a give away. For example if they know something you said but there was no way they could've heard you. Another way is if their claws reveal themselves.'_ The book read and next to the text was a diagram of a human hand and then a human hand with werewolf claws. It looked very similar to the woman's hand in the diner. _'Occasionally their eyes change colour to reveal who they are. This can be caused by shock, pain or anger although most werewolves have a grasp of this, inexperienced ones sometimes slip.'_ This was all Imani needed to know, she was sure the woman and man were werewolves.

That night when Imani got home she wondered into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich not feeling like anything big for dinner. She wondered around and heard talking from Stiles room.

"Hey Stiles..." She trailed off seeing the scattered paper around the floor.

"Hi Imani how was your day?" He asked not looking up but Scott did and waved, she waved back.

"Uh clearly not as study inducing as yours was." She said making both boys laugh a little. If only she knew, she did.

"This is a side project." Stiles said. Imani nodded.

"Now that makes more sense." Imani said biting into her sandwich again. She looked at one of the papers close to her feet.

"Beacon Hills first international bank?" She asked "Why are you looking into a bank?" Both boys paused not knowing how to answer straight away. The pause told Imani it was werewolf related.

"Uh old case about it being broken into. Been thinking about it all day and can't remember how they did it." Stiles said. Imani nodded and slowly went to leave.

"You do remember our dad's the sheriff and can probably shed some light on the matter?" She asked. Scott paused and looked at Stiles like 'why didn't we think of that?!'.

"Dad wouldn't tell me." Stiles muttered reaching for a different piece of paper. With that Imani left her strange brother and friend and their devices and went to bed.

The next morning Imani woke up a little earlier than she'd of liked but knew she wouldn't get back to sleep and got up changing into a comfortable clothes. She walked out her room and down the hall walking past her brothers open door. She did a double take at how both Stiles and Scott were positioned. Scott was sprawled on Stiles's desk chair next to the printer with his mouth agape. But Stiles, his legs were on his bed but his face was buried into the floor. She was pretty sure he'd drooled onto the paper he was using as a pillow. She busted up laughing and grabbing her phone she took a picture of the scene in front of her. There was about 10 times the paper on the floor than there was last night as well as snacks.

"Hey Dad! You have GOT to come see this!" She called with laughter still in her voice. She saw the printer still work and the piece of paper fluttered to the floor making Imani scoff again. The Sheriff came up with his travel coffee mug. He looked into the room and sighed.

"Boys. Hey time to wake up." He said stepping slightly into the room. Imani was leant against the door frame. "Boys." The Sheriff said sighing. Imani chuckled. There was absolutely no response other than a twitch of Stiles's head.

"Boys!" The Sheriff almost yelled. At this Stiles snapped awake, his legs falling of the bed and his head snapping up bring the paper pillow with him. Scott jumped and almost toppled out of the seat but managed to catch himself before he fell all the way. Imani bent over laughing at their reactions, she laughed so hard she fell to the ground grabbing her stomach. Stiles continued to get his arms and legs working eventually ripping the paper off his face. Stiles blinked his eyes rapidly and Scott rubbed the sleepiness out of his. They both semi-glared at her.

"I got to get to work. You two get to school. And you please get off the floor." He said looking down at his laughing daughter. Imani chuckled once more before using the door frame to help her get up.

"Dad! Heather?" Stiles called looking like it was the most obvious and important thing of the morning. Imani frowned that was the friend who invited Stiles to her party.

"No, nothing yet." The Sheriff said disheartened before leaving. The happy mood officially over. The boys looked around at the paper around them still trying to get their bearings.

"Ten hours and nothing."

"We're going to find something." Scott reassured them forgetting that Imani was still there.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead. Or Boyd any less about-to-be-dead." Stiles said annoyed.

"Well we still have time." Scott reasoned. Imani's eyes were bugging out of her head. She knew Erica and Boyd were missing and knew Isaac had gone to find them but didn't know that little detail. She backed away to her room to process what she had heard.

That night Imani waited outside of the bank and saw Derek and Scott arrive. She wait in the shadows ready to apparate inside. She saw Alison go in to cutting the chain on the doors with bolt cutters. She overheard Scott and Derek's conversation about why now in releasing Boyd and the other person. The 'other person' was news to Imani as well. But what she heard Scott say made sense. It also put Imani on edge and made her inch closer to the bank. It was a few tense minutes from hearing the crashing of the bank wall to hearing the growls and roars of werewolves. Imani took that chance and apparated into the bank and hid. Thankfully she ended up near the vault and saw a woman finishing a ring of mountain ash keeping the werewolves inside. She saw a blind man standing out of view from the vault door and quickly twirled her wand casting a non-scent spell thinking he must be Deucalion from the way he stood but was also intrigued to see that he was blind. They left and just as Imani was about to exit her hiding place and trying something to help Derek and Scott survive Alison appeared.

"You know her?" Scott asked as they briefly got a reprieve from being taken down.

"She's my sister. My younger sister!" Derek said shocked.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Scott asked

"Like I have a clue I thought she was dead!" Derek yelled obviously rocked to the core with this information.

"Look out!" Alison cried. Imani rolled her eyes, it was quite obvious Scott and Derek could see the two infuriated werewolves in front of them. With Alison there thought Imani couldn't do much. It was then Alison looked down to see the mountain ash.

"No! Don't break the seal!" Derek ordered.

"Boyd!" Alison cried before breaking that very seal. Imani groaned. Both rampaging werewolves ran towards the opening Alison had provided.

"Don't touch her!" Scott yelled as Derek grabbed Alison roughly.

"What were you thinking?" Derek asked.

"That I had to do something." Alison said.

"She saved our lives." Scott stated.

"Yeah and what do you think they're going to do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free?"

"You want to blame me? Well I'm not the one turning teenagers into killers."

"No. No that's just the rest of your family." Derek said.

"I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." Alison said still trying to defend her actions.

"And what abut your mother?" Derek said. Imani would've stuck around to hear the end of this conversation but since the three people in front of her were the only ones to know that two rampaging werewolves were on the loose and willing to stop them, weren't doing anything Imani apparated outside. She got her bearings a little and thought about how best to help. The only thing she could think of was her animagus form, she'd be able to track to the two by scent that way. Imani smiled why hadn't she thought of this before? In her animagus form her brother and his friends wouldn't be able to recognise her, especially with the non-scent spell working. Her eyes turned purple like they usually did when shifting form, Imani never knew why they did that. Imani smiled and shook her fur out she loved her animal form. A snow leopard.

One thing that made it unusual is that is was about 3 to 4 times the size of a regular snow leopard and the purple eyes. She sniffed the air and took off running after the werewolves.


	24. Chapter 22

Imani took off running after where the two werewolves went. She groaned when the two split up but thankfully they'd run into the woods and not towards town just yet. She sniffed the air and figured that Boyd was probably the more dangerous of the two, he was the newest wolf. She ran fast and hard and soon heard children whimpering. Her ears perked up and ran towards the sound. She paused twitching her ears trying to pin point where Boyd's growls and the children's whimpers were coming from, Imani happened to look down and see a jar of fireflies. Her ear perked up and she gently picked up the jar in her jaws running to the sound of the children. She got to the edge of a line of trees seeing Boyd lifting up a tattered metal shed with two children inside. They were already terrified and so she put the jar down and scratched off the lid of the jar and quickly kicked it. The jar rolled down the small hill and stopped between Boyd's feet letting the fireflies loose, they buzzed around his face distracting him. The children took this opportunity to run. Imani did to running after Cora knowing Boyd was temporarily under control to some extent. She saw Scott in the shadows with the two kids, she smiled. In the confusion Scott must've snatched the kids and got them to safety.

On her run to Cora she smelt Boyd and realised that they had decided two was better than one. Imani's eyes rolled of course the wolves had decided to team up. But on the up side they were together and not apart. On her way she past nearby where Scott and Derek were talking.

 _'Guys stop hanging around and help me get her bloodthirsty friend and sister back under control!'_ She thought. Whilst she was running she heard faint screaming and somehow knew it was Lydia. Imani paused wondering what the hell was going on, the scream sounded distant yet Imani could hear it.

In the distance she heard screaming and ran straight towards it. If they were screaming then it would be like a bullseye for Cora and Boyd. Just as she got there and was about to pounce on Cora, Isaac jumped out of nowhere making Imani slide to a stop. Scott wasn't far away and it made Imani glad that Scott had gotten into gear. Derek to appeared and roared at his sister. At the prospect of facing three opponents Cora ran with Derek and Isaac chasing after her. Imani ran after them to in the shadows. The three wolves lost Cora and met back up with Stiles calling Scott but thankfully Imani hadn't lost her. As she ran past them she heard Scott mention something about someone who knows how to hunt werewolves. Imani smiled Scott wasn't as dumb in this situation as she had first thought. He was getting Chris Argent to help.

Her train of thought was lost when she heard a growl and she re-double her pace seeing Cora in the distance running towards her next target that thankfully wasn't in eyeshot yet. Imani got close enough and pounced from between two tree landing on Cora's shoulders pulling her down. Imani fell to the ground in the movement and was quick to be on her feet, as was Cora. Imani growled menacingly. Cora roared back but was clearly confused by how big Imani was. Cora tried to attack but Imani having had experience at facing werewolves in the form from the battle of Hogwarts was more than prepared. She dodged out the way and ran to a tree jumping up into it and turned roaring at Cora teasing her. As Cora ran forwards in a rage Imani jumped and pounced onto of her pinning Cora's arms. Cora was stunned but again enraged and used all her strength to try and get Imani off. The commotion had attracted Boyd and he came out of nowhere shoving Imani off Cora. Imani rolled on the ground with the movement and landed on her feet growling at the intrusion. Cora got up and although facing both werewolves would undoubtedly hurt she wasn't about to let them go to hurt someone.

Both werewolves roared and she roared back her purple eyes shining. Boyd ran forwards, Imani did to. As Boyd swung his arms to attack Imani jumped pushing off again from Boyd's shoulders sending him tumbling and went for Cora. The fight continued mostly in Imani's favour but she was starting to get tired and that's when Boyd and Cora figured out throwing her was a lot more fun than clawing her. Imani was thrown for the tenth time into a tree and landed with a thud. She looked up expecting to see both werewolves coming for her but she saw nothing, they'd run off. Imani sighed.

 _'God Scott your plan better get here soon.'_ She though racing after them again.

Scott, Isaac, Derek and Chris arrived close to where Imani, Boyd and Cora had been fighting knowing this was the last place they'd seen them. As Chris was studying the tracks of Boyd and Cora, noticing Isaac had trampled Cora's he noticed a completely different set. And by completely different he meant completely different species. He didn't mention this to the three guys in front of him but made a note in his head. As they walked off Chris took a closer look.

"Leopard?" He wondered confused, they weren't anywhere near native to America. On closer inspection of another print he realised it was a standard leopard, they were snow leopard tracks. "What the hell?" He wondered before walking focusing his mind back onto the two werewolves he needed to help catch. As Imani was running heading the two off if they got to far away from where Derek, Scott, Isaac and Chris were she heard an annoying frequency. Her ears twitched, it was annoying but it didn't hurt to much. It was then she realised it was an emitter for werewolves but Boyd and Cora definitely heard it for a brief moment. She ran near to Cora and Boyd but now that the plan was in action she could back off a little and focus more on where the team wanted to send them. As she ran she saw Chris in his car and she paused just within eye shot. He looked out the windscreen and saw movement and paused. There in front of him was a gigantic snow leopard, with glowing purple eyes. And just as he blinked she turned, when he opened his eyes it wasn't there anymore. He frowned but made a note to investigate further.

Imani ran after the wolves and ran along side a running figure she noticed as Derek he didn't notice her at first. As he threw one of his two emitters and took off again he saw movement and stopped expecting to see either Boyd or Cora or maybe both of them. Instead he saw something completely different. He only saw the face for a brief moment but swore it was a snow leopard with purple eyes. It then ran after Cora and Boyd, it caught up quickly and snarled loudly making Boyd turn as he was about to leave the path they had set. Derek was stunned, this creature was helping them? He then raced trying to catch up but Imani noticed and ran into the shadows out the way of Derek's eyes. His thoughts on the confusing snow leopard were banished when he heard the voice of his uncle.

When Cora and Boyd ran across the football field Imani backed off and let out one more roar as a push to keep the two werewolves running. Imani wasn't 100% sure why the two had decided not to attack her again, but she put it down to them not wanting to waste energy on an enemy they couldn't easily beat.

Imani relaxed knowing that the team had things under control she turned back and just as she was about to change she felt something. Similar to how she knew when Harry was in danger but this wasn't him. This was Stiles. Imani's heart raced and she sniffed the air hoping to somehow figure out where he was. Slowly she padded around the edge of Beacon Hills and eventually saw his car parked outside the hospital. She changed back and went inside dodging around Melissa. By now it was morning. Imani had an knack for knowing where to go sometimes this feeling led her down to the morgue. When she got there she heard Stiles talking to Scott.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asked.

"You're going to wish they did." Stile said. Imani frowned someone had been killed?

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet. But the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're going to find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather, that guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins. And they're all going to have the same three injuries. Strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's call the three fold death." Stiles said heavily. The mention of the injuries and the three fold death made Imani gasp. It was a ritual that was clear and definitely not a werewolf related one.

"So if there aren't random killings then what are they?" Scott asked.

"Sacrifices." Stiles eventually let out "Human sacrifices."

Imani backed up with a hand over her mouth. She knew sacrifices had been done in human history and some of the more gruesome ones were done involving the magical realm but it had been banned many, many 100s of years ago. She waited until Stiles and Scott had left the morgue and eased her way inside seeing the two bodies covered by white sheets. Although Imani didn't want to look she had to, to get a feel of who would do this and if there was anything magical behind it. She inched over to the sheet covering the guy and let out a tear seeing the injuries. She replaced his sheet gently and carefully trying to show some respect for him. No one in the world deserved this kind of murder, not even Voldemort. Imani moved to the girl and shed another tear for her. There was no trace of magic that she could see but no ordinary human would probably have the audacity to do this. She replaced the sheet covering the girl carefully and said a silent prayer for the two teenagers before quietly leaving.

Imani left for the library which was where she was headed most days. She arrived and waved to the librarian like she usually did when coming in. Immediately she moved to the secret doorway and entered.

"Significance of human sacrifice in the magical world." She stated in a bad mood wanting to get whom ever was doing this. A dark looking book flew down and she quickly skimmed some of it just wanting to get an idea of what was going on. She found human sacrifice had been popular in ancient times with Aztecs but this didn't fit the Aztec kind of ritual. She flipped through and landed on a page on druids by chance. She skimmed the page and this fit better. She read closer and saw that sacrifices were thought to give the person power. But it didn't say much further. Imani sighed closing the book, if what was happening, was happening then Imani felt that more sacrifices were going to occur.


	25. Chapter 23

Later that day Imani got the call that she could help out at Beacon Hills High School cross country team. She beamed and raced over to her dad who had gotten home early and hugged him tightly.

"Woah there! What's all the love for?" He asked smiling.

"I got it! I got the job!" She cried jumping around slightly. He frowned a little bit. She saw his confusion. "The helping out at the high school job!" She said.

"Oh that one! Well done sweetie." He said hugging her.

"I have to go and meet the coach and if it goes well then I start tomorrow!" She said quickly grabbing her keys and leaving waving to her father.

She arrived at the school easily finding a park. She got out and headed to the front office, she saw an older woman behind the counter.

"Hello I got a call about starting a part time job helping out the cross country team?" She asked politely. The woman nodded and reached over grabbing a few papers on a clip board.

"Read and sign these. I'll let the coach know you're here." She said reaching for the phone. Imani nodded and sat down on one of the chairs grabbing a pen and started going through the papers. It was mostly 'have you been arrested for anything?' 'do you know basic first aid?' and questions and what her experiences were. She worded them in a way that made her a good candidate but wouldn't raise extra questions.

"Done." She said handing the papers back.

"The coach should be here any minute. Word of warning he's a little bit... intense." She said pausing trying to find the right word to describe the loud man. Imani nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up." She said and returned to her seat. Not even a minute later a tall man with black hair entered the office.

"Right where's the new part timer?" He asked loudly although Imani suspected that was his inside voice. She dreaded to think what his coaching voice was like.

"Here Coach." She said standing holding out her hand "My name is Imani Stilinski-Potter." He stepped over and firmly shook her hand.

"Stilinski? You related to Stiles?" He asked.

"Yes I am." She nodded he chuckled.

"And you're here to help the cross country team? Sports?" He clarified.

"Yes."

"But Stiles isn't-"

"I'm not my brother Coach. Before you judge just how athletic I am why don't you see what I can do?" I asked. He was taken aback slightly. He nodded and showed her the way to the fields.

"Alright show me what you got give me 3 laps." He said and brought out a stop watch. She smiled and started running, having worn a loose shirt, . When she finished the coach as surprised at the times she'd gotten and it looked like she had barely broken sweat.

"You're starting tomorrow right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Good I've made it compulsory for the lacrosse team to be on the cross country team to keep em in shape for next season."

"Sounds like a smart idea." She said smiling knowing Stiles would hate it.

"See you tomorrow Imani." He said shaking her hand and headed back into the school as she head to her car. She'd also received her badge.

The next day Imani headed off before Stiles. She'd made her father swear not to tell Stiles that she was helping out at the school. She was outside waiting for the cross country team and coach to come out of the locker room. She was more than happy to remain outside. The last thing she needed was to see her brother changing.

As the players came out all of them paused seeing her in knee length black leggings, a maroon tight fitting tank top and sneakers. She smiled with her pony tail over her left shoulder.

"Hi boys." She said. Her voice made Stiles snap his head up, his conversation with Scott temporarily ceasing.

"Imani?" He asked.

"Hey Stiles."

"What are you doing here?" He asked going over to her. She checked off names on her clip board.

"I'm helping out with the cross country team."

"Yeah I can see that but why?" He asked quietly.

"Because I quit my diner job not wanting to be stuck there my whole life and because I was lets say an athlete at my boarding school and I miss it." She said looking into Stiles eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it again before giving a nod and going over to Scott. They started talking, Imani knowing Scott was asking why she was there.

"Now we have a new assistant coach this year. Imani Stilinski-Potter. If I hear about any of you block headed idiots being your usual hormonal selves around her you'll receive detention for rest of the semester." Coach said speaking to the lacrosse team, Imani was a little stunned but shrugged it off. "Now here's the course it's been marked out, Imani will be running with you to help you stragglers." Coach said. The team got ready at an invisible line waiting for the Coach to blow the whistle.

"Pass yourselves! Come on!" Coach yelled as they set off running. As Imani started her jog she saw Scott check on Isaac, Isaac seemed really on edge and angry. He then took off after the twins who were already way ahead of everybody. Imani so wanted to stretch her legs and run to the best of her ability but like coach said she was there to help those at the back. To her surprise Stiles was actually doing quite well. She fastened her pace to catch up to him.

"You're doing well little bro." She smiled. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. She laughed and back off slightly. It was then she heard a scream and raced as fast as her legs could carry her. She raced passed Stiles stunning him with her speed. It wasn't werewolf speed but it was close. She reached a tree seeing what some of the students saw; a young man tied standing to the tree dead. She stopped and turned trying to block the view and get the students to step away before they disturbed evidence.

"It's him isn't it?" She heard Stiles ask. Someone had gotten out their phone and was calling the police, her dad undoubtedly on his way.

"Hey get of out the way. Get back!" Her dad said "Get this area cornered off before they trample every piece of evidence."

"Back up! Everyone back!"

"Get these kids out of here!" Her dad yelled. She was currently trying to get the kids to back off thinking of the evidence.

"Dad just come here. Look, look. Look at it. It's the same as the others you see?"

"Yeah I see that." He sighed "Do me a favour go back to school yeah? Coach can you give us a hand here?" Her father asked turning to the coach.

"You head the man nothing to see here!" He yelled "Probably just some homeless kid."

"Coach." Scott said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"He was a senior." Scott said.

"Ohh..." Coach sighed covering his mouth so he didn't swear "He wasn't on the team was he?"

"Kyle! Oh god Kyle!" A girl came screaming Imani took a step towards her and grabbed her before she could ruin evidence. A deputy came over to help her. "Oh god."

"Go on. Go." Her dad said giving her a pleading look of 'get the team out of there.'

"Come on everyone!" She called and ushered the team away from the body. She saw Stiles, Scott and Isaac talking. She over heard some of it and heard her brother state the 'lack of werewolfitude' in the murders. The word he created made her scoff which she covered as her clearing her throat before asking once again for the students to move away back to the school.

They eventually all made it back and she felt her wand pick up something from the listen tin device she'd planted at Derek's loft. She secretly touched the handle and whispered the incantation to listen in reaching fro her phone as if she'd gotten a call. She could hear gasping.

"Everybody done? Because just listening to that was exhausting." She heard a man with an english accent say "So let's chat." Imani resolved to head over as soon as she could. "Sorry about this Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle but-"

"This is me being gentle." She heard a voice she recognised as the lady from the diner. She heard groaning.

"Let- let her go." Derek gasped.

"See? We're not unreasonable."

"What do you want?" Derek asked "You want to kill me?"

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your Uncle I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have." She heard the english voice say calmly. She frowned blind?

"You're killing him!"

"Not yet little sister. But I could. Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's to late to take this thing out but just to be on the safe side. Duke you might want to get to the point."

"Now you see the one problem with being in an alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents... like you."

"Not interested."

"But you haven't even heard my pitch."

"You want me to kill my own pack." Derek gasped out.

"No I want you to kill one of them. Do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it's like, Kali. To kill one of your own."

"Mmm liberating."

"Listen to me Derek. You really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me they will become a liability. In fact I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now. See the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to it's individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me, killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact I killed them all, I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole. You're right Kali. He looks like his mother. You'll get to know me Derek, like she did."

"I know you. I know what you are. You're a fanatic."

"Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the alpha of alphas. I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon wolf!" Deucalion yelled (Imani had figured out it was him), his voice changing towards the end to become deeper and more powerful. "Hate it when that happens." Deucalion's voice had returned to normal. She heard footsteps leaving and disconnected to the device and put her phone away.

She walked away mulling it all over and headed to Coach's office to put away the papers she had. She was headed to the office when she heard Scott yelling Isaac's name. She ran around the corner to the janitors closet and stopped in her tracks and backed up seeing Isaac on the floor returning to human form with Scott subduing him and Alison holding her arm. Imani quickly realised what had happened. She backed off seeing everything was under control, or so she thought. She'd just finished for the day and was about to leave when she heard a motorbike... in the halls of the school. She arrived just as Isaac flipped over one of the twins and secretly join the crowd of students as they arrived. Imani's eyebrows raised as the English teacher stepped forwards. Imani chuckled seeing the twins faces when they looked at Alison, Scott and Isaac.

She walked off going passed of the music rooms when she peered into one of them seeing Lydia, Stiles and Deaton. The hallway was pretty quiet so she stepped near the door and listened in.

"Each grouping of three would have it's own purpose it's own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Warrior could that also like a soldier?"

"Absolutely." Deaton said and Stiles held up a photo of what appeared to be a teacher in a military uniform.

"Kyle was in r.O.T.C. with Boyd." Stiles said.

"That's got to be it. That's the pattern. Where's Boyd?"

"He's probably home by now. I'm gonna try and get him on the phone."

"Lydia? Something wrong?"

"No it was... I mean- I just thought of someone else with a military connection." Lydia said.

"Who?" Stiles asked.

"Mr Harris." Lydia said. They headed for the door and Imani ran behind a corner waiting for them pass before following them at a distance. But Deaton seemed to know something or someone was following them. They entered Mr Harris's office to find him not there.

"This is just one of many possibilities. He could have simply left for the day."

"Yeah well not without this." Stiles said holding up the teacher's bag. Stiles put it down and started rummaging on his desk before frowning at a paper.

"What?" Deaton asked.

"This test is graded 'r'"

"This one's a 'h'" Lydia said holding up another one. Deaton grabbed both tests and placed them on the desk looking at the ones. His face changed from confusion to almost fear.

"Stiles you remember I told you 'druid' is the gaelic word for 'wise oak'?" Deaton said

"Yeah."

"If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak. There's a gaelic word for that as well...Darach." Deaton said looking down at the tests. Imani's eyes widened she'd heard about Darach's in history of magic. It was touched on lightly but it was clear it wasn't good. Imani had read up on it and wasn't a fan of them glad to know one hadn't existed in ages. She backed up and ran to get her bag and raced to her car leaving before Stiles found out she was still at the school. Once she got home she got out the car and headed into the woods turning into her snow leopard trying to get Mr Harris's scent. She didn't know the man very well but had met him and thought she could find him. Once it started raining though it got infinitely harder.

She sniffed the now damp air and lost what little scent she had and resorted to listening for his voice if he was even conscious. She faintly heard his voice pleading for whoever it was to stop. Her ears perked in that direction and she ran towards it not sure what she would do when she got there. She just hoped she could stop the man from dying and break whatever pattern the Darach had. The teachers voice died down and Imani knew she was to late. She slowed in her running being quieter hoping now to catch whomever it was that was murdering people. Again Imani resorted to sniffing the air and eventually caught the smell of blood and followed that.

She was met by the grizzly sight of Mr Harris tied to a tree. Throat slit, head bashed in and garrotted. Imani staid in the shadows looking around and attempting to catch the scent of who did it but the rain made it impossible. Defeated Imani turned and headed home keeping an eye out for another person in the woods just in case. She reached home and changed forms soaking wet. Imani didn't care and apparated to her room. She grabbed a towel that was on her desk chair and got out of her wet clothes drying herself before changing into pyjamas.

She headed down stairs to get something small to eat claiming she'd been having a shower after a long day. She looked in the freezer and saw a small tub of ice-cream. She grabbed it and a spoon before heading up to her room and grabbing an old history of magic book to read up more on the Darach seeing as the library was closed.


	26. Chapter 24

**Author: Sorry for not updating in a long time. Life decided to pile my plate up high. Also slight course language in this chapter but I'm sure when you read it, it will make sense.**

Imani was on the bus with the track team heading to a meet. Coach was up front probably annoying the driver. He was constantly blowing his whistle and telling people to get back to their seat. Imani wore a nice dark purple tank top, light denim ripped jeans and her favourite converse. They were black and had the gryffindor crest on the side. The crest was in gold with a little rich red. She could wear them around muggles because they didn't have the words Gryffindor or Hogwarts on them. Imani had bought the shoes and embellished the crest onto them with a spell. She was across the isle from Jared. The poor boy was car sick and Imani had told him the day before about tips whilst being on the journey and only having a small breakfast with plenty of crackers to snack on the bus. When she was ticking everyone off when they got onto the bus she gave him a couple ginger beers that would help settle his stomach. He'd already had one.

Currently Imani was just gazing out the window day dreaming about the night before, more like a nightmare though. She'd gotten a ping on her wand the day before last and heard the conversation in Derek's loft about a coup de main, a pre-emptive strike. All Imani needed was the location of it but annoyingly Scott, Cora, Derek, nor Peter said it. Imani was frustrated. She spent most of the fight trying to just find it! By the time she arrived everyone had injuries. Imani flicked her wand around sending out little healing spells just to stop bleeding basically, enough to help but not enough to raise eyebrows. Alison arrived not to long after and was firing flash arrows, thankfully she was nowhere near Imani. But Imani got an idea and fired her own version of flashes to distract the Alpha pack. What she didn't think of were the differences in marks on the ground compared to the arrows. But with all the distractions in the fight Alison nor the werewolves thought anything was amiss with the extra flashes. However Imani was to late to prevent Ennis and Derek from falling. She noticed to late, however she remembered a spell. "Arresto Momentum." She whispered to slow their fall. Their landing was still rough, landing on escalators will do that to you. Scott looked over the edge not noticing the sudden slow in speed, probably putting it down to those occasions where events appear to happen in slow motion. Imani also whispered a sleeping spell to make it look like they'd been knocked out, and to make it seem like that to both Ennis and Derek because they would've felt the difference.

Imani was brought out of her daze by coach whistling again telling off two people.

Imani turned and could see and feel the tension between Isaac, Boyd and Ethan, thanks to the night before. Imani was ready at a moments notice to stop any fight that might occur. She just hoped it if it happened, it happened off a moving bus.

"Jared car sick? Everytime… how do you even get on the bus? Look at me, no don't look at me look at the horizon. Keep your eyes on the horizon. McCall not you to?" Coach pathetically tried to help Jared but turned to Scott. Imani turned and saw his face and knew his wounds from the night before weren't healing. She looked at Stiles with a concerned face he returned it with a 'nah he's absolutely fine' Imani knew better but didn't show it.

"No coach I'm good!" Scott responded.

Suddenly the bus slowed and stopped roughly and Imani looked out the front and heard Isaac say why the traffic was bad.

"Jackknifed tractor a few miles ahead. Could miss the meet. Boyd? Boyd." Isaac's casual bored tone changed to more alert and tense.

At the change Imani turned to survey the bus and saw Boyd's eyes and hands but her gaze passed over him as though she didn't see. The only change to show she saw was her shoulders tensing and her hand moving to rest by the secret pocket on her jeans to pull it out her wand should she need to. As she went to stand Scott beat her to it and appeared next to Boyd to calm him down. At first it was going well but a growl form Boyd and Scott and Isaac struggling for a moment to keep him in place almost made Imani mutter the leg bind hex to stop Boyd. But Scott surprised Imani by calming the situation completely and went back to his seat.

Imani relaxed in her seat but not even a minute later she heard someone's phone pinging, repeatedly. Frowning slightly she turned and saw Stiles's frantic annoyed face quickly typing on his phone. Scanning the bus she saw Danny's face turn from confused to exasperated. Imani rolled her eyes. Stiles was stubborn much like her. You could see he was kind of having fun spamming Danny's inbox. Imani shook her head facing the front.

Back in Beaocn Hills Deaton wasn't to happy about the Alphas bringing in Ennis to treat. But there wasn't much he could do about it. When he asked what had happened and they mentioned the fall he asked how far. They estimated and Deaton frowned looking over Ennis. Everyone thought the frown was about the injuries and how to treat them but it was in fact about the lack of injuries. There was nothing to show a fall from the height they mentioned. He knew they wouldn't lie about something like that. He frowned it meant that something slowed Ennis's fall. He didn't see any evidence either of Ennis slowing himself down. Leaving something or someone doing that for him.

On the bus.

"Jared I'm warning you I'm an empathetic vomiter. So if you throw up I'm going to throw up right back on you and it will be profoundly disgusting."

"Please don't talk about throwing up. It's not good." Jared said pleadingly.

"I might throw up on you just to make a point Jared." Coach said.

"It's not good, it's not good." Jared said rocking back and forth.

"Now the rest of you don't think that we're going to miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared." Coach said apparently trying to be uplifting but Imani frowned and shook her head at him using Jared as an example of why they wouldn't stop. The coach continued.

"We're gonna make this thing nothing is going to stop us! Stilinski put your hand down!"

"You know there's like a food exit about a half a mile up. I don't know if we stop and then maybe…"

"We're not going to stop." The coach interrupted Stiles. Imani didn't think it was a bad idea.

"Ok but if we stop…"

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled the blew his whistle making Imani jump slightly "Shut it! Seriously it's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!" The Coach finished

"I hate him…" Stiles muttered. Imani turned smiling slightly. She saw him on the phone to someone.

"Don't worry Jared just remember what I told you. Take a sip of the ginger drink." Imani said to Jared but kept her eyes on Stiles to see what he was saying.

"Yeah I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker."

"Ok look Scott's still hurt."

"No he's not healing I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning like a black colour."

"What's wrong with him? I don't…do I have a PHD in Lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?" Stiles asked turning sarcastic.

"Yeah I've been trying." Stiles had his hand on his forehead but jumped reacting to whatever the person on the other end said.

"Reason? Have you met this guy?" He said frustrated looking at coach and out the back window of the bus. Imani chuckled silently unable to laugh out loud because there was nothing funny actually happening around her, she bit her knuckle to keep the laughter in. She knew whom ever he was talking to was telling him to reason with coach. It was absurd. Stiles sighed and got up.

"Coach it's five minutes for a bathroom break ok? We've been on this thing for like three hours…" Yet again Stiles was cut off by the whistle.

"It's 60 miles to the next rest stop…" whistle.

"Being cooped up for hours is not good…" whistle. Stiles was getting more and more annoyed.

"You know our bladders aren't exactly…" whistles. Imani didn't know where Stiles was going with that sentence and didn't really want to know.

"Coach this is…" whistle.

"Can you…" double whistle.

"Please…" whistle.

"Let me talk!…" whistle. Then coach laughed at Stiles's face which frankly was quite funny.

"Every time…" llloooonnnngggg whistle, with Stiles's face twitching. She'd never spoken out against a teacher before as much as she did now against Coach. Well. Except for that one time against Snape in the shrieking shake… and Lockhart for being a ridiculous egotistical doofus… or those dozens of times against Umbridge calling her and quote " a pink pompous pathetic excuse for ministry personal, the offspring of a plimpy who fell in love with a toad, and I'm sure we're going to be very good friends? I can't be friends with magenta bitch." aaaannnndddd cursing the Carrow brothers in seventh year for being… well… death eaters.

"Get back to your seat Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

"Ok!" Stiles yelled and turned to head back to his seat. Imani rubbed her temple suddenly getting a headache which she blamed on the pitch of the offending whistle.

"Jared keep your eyes on the horizon." Coach finished before going to the front to annoy the driver again. But Imani saw Stiles turn and suddenly appear in the seat next to Jared with his evil idea face on. Imani's face turned to dread, she knew there was nothing she could do to stop her brother from whatever he was about to do to Jared.

"Hey Jared. How ya doing?" Stiles asked. Imani reached into her bag and got out one of the bags she'd brought in case anyone was car sick and did need to throw up. She harshly nudged Stiles's shoulder and handed him the bag making her thoughts well known to Stiles through her face, that she didn't like it. Stiles took the bag from her and smiled cheekily at her.

What Imani didn't know was that Jared needed more than one bag. At the very least the bus stopped where Stiles mentioned. Imani felt a little bad but as soon as the doors were open she dived for the exit.

"Jared you suck!" Coach yelled spraying deodorant "hey somebody grab some towels or a mop… or a new bus." Imani chuckled and went into the station grabbing some snacks and saw Stiles and Alison hauling Scott to the bathrooms with Lydia following closely behind.

Imani was quick and went back outside she was met with Stiles attempting to stall Coach from starting the bus. He ran out of ideas and a minute later coach blows the whistle again to get everyone back on the bus.

Imani saw Stiles go near Isaac and Boyd but all of a sudden both of them pounced towards Ethan and started to try beat him up. Imani managed to pull Boyd away and then tried to get between Isaac to push Isaac away and then shove Ethan to some help before taking on Isaac. Grabbing Isaac's arm she twisted him giving her enough room to shove Ethan away a bit and turned back to Isaac getting ready for whatever he had to dish out. He stalked forwards eyes on Ethan but Imani stepped into his view. Isaac's attention turned and continued forwards. Imani braced and stepped forwards quickly grabbing Isaac around his middle pinning his arms to his sides and forcing forwards making Isaac take a step backwards. He soon found his footing and shoved back making Imani slide and her grip loosen. Isaac used the opportunity and got his arm pushing Imani to the side and down. She landed on the ground and growled. Stiles appeared next to her.

"Imani you ok?!" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine. We need to stop them." She said and got back up to stop the two teenagers. She saw Boyd go to help Isaac and quickly got behind him grabbing his arms and pinning them behind him. She got him in an awkward positioned and every time he struggled tightened her grip making it more uncomfortable for Boyd.

Stiles had disappeared. Imani saw him nearby and Scott appear with Alison.

"Stiles what's happening?" Scott asked.

"They went after him. I told em what was happening with him and they just went after him."

"Who Boyd?" Scott asked panicked. The three rushed forwards confronted by Imani struggling to hold back Boyd and Isaac punching Ethan's face into next Tuesday. Coach was yelling at Isaac to stop but wasn't successful. Even Danny came forward to get Isaac away but was shoved out the way.

"Isaac!" Scott yelled and everything calmed down. Isaac came out of his rage trance and looked at Scott. When Boyd un-tensed Imani let him go. Stiles saw out the corner of his eye. Danny rushed forwards collecting Ethan to care for him.

Soon everyone was getting back on the bus Stiles pulled her to the side.

"Imani you sure you're ok? Isaac is stronger than he looks." He said kindly.

"Stiles I'm fine." She reassured.

"Also how'd you keep Boyd back?" He asked stunned.

"My boarding school covered basic defence. I learnt how to hold someone back with little effort. The more they struggle the more uncomfortable they become, could even dislocate their shoulder. The hard part is getting them into the hold. It's stopped many fights." Imani shrugged then got on the bus. Stiles let it go because it made logical sense.

Soon the bus was back on the road. Imani vaguely heard Lydia and Stiles talking because she'd chosen a seat closer to them.

"A darach." Stiles said.

"You know some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle."

"So we got alpha werewolves against a dark druid. Stiles clarified. Out loud it sounded ludicrous.

"Yeah." Lydia sighed.


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The bus finally made it to a run down old looking motel. Imani got an iffy feeling about it as soon as she laid eyes on it. But she also didn't care but she was just glad to be off the bus, her muscles were beginning to complain. The people from the bus looked at it in a similar way to Imani, she was walking back from the office with Coach when she saw Scott and Stiles make it off the bus.

"I've seen worse." Scott said.

"Where have you seen worse?"

"I've staid in worse." Imani put in glancing at her brother. That was when the infernal whistle blew for the millionth time. Imani resolved to do a little magic later and change it to make a different sound.

"Listen up the meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely." Coach said. Imani stepped forwards and held out the keys for everyone to take.

"And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!" Coach said. He was standing next to Imani.

"Jeez Coach yikes!" She said and gave him one of the two remaining keys before walking off. Getting a bad feeling again. She glanced around and knew she'd be keeping her wand in close reach tonight. She made her way to her room which coincidently was close to Stiles and Scott's room.

Beacon Hills.

Chris Argent knew a fight had occurred and made his way to the abandoned mall. What he didn't know is who was injured. He'd heard whisperings around the place that Derek was dead and that one of the Alpha's was dead. He looked at the ground piecing together what happened. Occasionally stepping it out, and doing motions with his hands as if he had claws to help paint the picture in his head. After a few minutes he heard his phone ring and saw his daughters name come up. He answered letting her tell him why she was calling.

"Do you want me to come pick you up? I don't mind a late night drive." He asked.

"No, no it's ok. We're at a motel." Allison replied.

"The school paid for that?" It didn't sound believable.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not great but it's just for a night."

"What's it called?" Chris asked.

"The Glen Capri. Do you know it?" Allison asked.

"Yeah it…uh sounds familiar. Listen sweetheart I'm gonna hop in the car and come and get you guys." He said playing off that he truly did know the name.

"No dad seriously it's ok." Allison reassured.

"It there's something you feel like you can't tell me I just want you to know you can talk to me. We don't have to keep anything from each other." He said.

"I know." Allison said but didn't elaborate.

After the phone call he saw the mark of a flash arrow in a pillar and knew his daughter hadn't necessarily lied but she certainly wasn't telling him the truth. He looked around and saw more marks from arrows but frowned when he saw scorch marks on the floor that were similar but didn't have the impact point of an arrow. He went over to it and bent down running his right hand over the mark looking at the residue. He stood up straight stunned. Looking around he saw a few more marks like it. He tried to determine where the shooter had come from but it looked like they'd changed positions during the fight. He couldn't pin point where they'd been. There was only one thing that could've left a mark like that. And that was a spell. There was a witch in Beacon Hills and he needed to find out who they were.

Glen Capri.

Imani left her room to explore a bit with her wand concealed against her arm by her jacket sleeve for easy access. Her feeling only got worse being in her room and she had a hunt around and ended up finding a bible with weird notes written through it. Deciding to do some research Imani had gotten out her phone and looked up the motel finding that it was famous. Famous for the most suicides having been committed in the building.

"It's like the shrieking shake." Imani said even though the hauntings at the shrieking shake were only Remus Lupin in his Hogwarts days, it didn't make the building any less creepy.

Making her way down the stairs Imani went to ask the woman running the motel questions about it and saw the number 198 behind the counter.

"Is that the uh number of…?" Imani trailed off.

"Guest suicides? Yep my husband insists on keeping the number up." The woman rasped out. Imani nodded slightly wanting to back away from the counter.

She turned around and walked back the way she'd come and happened to see Boyd punch the vending machine and Stiles looked at him stunned but took his snacks and left. Imani looked up hearing panicked voices a minute later and Lydia looking frazzled and Allison following her to another room. Soon they went back to theirs but it was clear Lydia didn't want to be there any longer. Imani went back to her room, on her way she passed the front desk again but the number had changed. 201. Imani double-taked and paused the only people staying at the motel were the track team. She ran to her room and looked the bible again and some clippings fell out. Reading them she got an overwhelming sense of dread and depression come over her similar to a dementor. Imani closed her eyes and calmed her racing heart and thought of her happy memories she used for her patronus. It worked to some degree. But the fear of the number changing hadn't lessened.

"Imani you need to get off your ass and find your brother." She told her self but heard moaning and groaning. Tensing she turned and from the shadows loomed a dementor. More came from the other shadows and the weird knots in the wood on the walls that looked similar to faces screaming. One dementor started talking and sounded eerily like Voldemort.

"You could've save them. You could've saved all of them. Even the Diggory boy."

"What do you mean?" Imani said tears started to roll down her face.

"Stupid girl! You could've stopped everyone from dying. Diggory, Lupin, Tonks, Creevey, Lavender, even Severus. It's your fault." Imani could barely catch her breath her head swimming but as soon as the dementor uttered the last three words her mind snapped back. She shook her arm once her wand snapping into her hand.

"Dementors don't talk. Expecto Patronum!" She cried. Her snow leopard patronus burst from her wand and cleared away the shadows. Her spell faded and she walked or rather stumbled out of her room and leant against the railing breathing deeply.

She managed to compose herself in time for Stiles to come out of his room and head to Lydia and Allison's passing her on his way.

"Woah Imani you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah Stiles I'm fine. My room just feels… creepy." Imani said nodding and smiling not wanting to go back inside.

"Yeah I think everyone's getting that." Stiles said nodding. He could see how tense Imani was. Her muscles were all bunched up.

"Hey come here." He said and gave her a hug. It relaxed her immediately. Imani didn't even know she was still that tense.

"Can't wait for morning." Imani chuckled.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked.

"So we can get out of here." She said.

"See you later?" He asked. She nodded, he seemed fine thank god.

When Stiles spoke with Lydia and Alison he mentioned that Scott was off with hum as well and how Imani seemed to be afraid of going back inside her room. He found her leaning against the railing looking like she'd seen a ghost. But then he remembered how off Boyd had been. Imani was still relaxing and she saw Stiles, Alison and Lydia run to the room next door to their's and heard a saw start up. Imani know it was real because Allison mention it. She went closer but Ethan ran out looking jumpy, he was quickly followed by the others. She stopped in her approach and over heard what they were saying and ducked out of view from Allison heading back up the stairs. She heard what Stiles said about Lydia's party and Wolfsbane. That's when it made sense to her. Seeing dementors and feeling what she was feeling. Wolfsbane had to be apart of it. Imani just didn't know how. She knew that Lydia and Stiles would probably have a handle on Boyd so she went to hunt for Scott. She searched all around and couldn't find him. She saw Allison meet up with Lydia and Stiles. It was then seeing them and looking out over the court yard that she saw Scott's figure standing there holding a flare dripping wet but it was clear it wasn't water.

She got her wand out ready to wengardium leviosa or depulso the flare so Scott wouldn't burn to death. Her aim just needed to be spot on. Over the course of Scott's speech which Imani could only make out parts of from the distance she was she had lowered her wand slightly. But when Scott's hand turned and moved the flare she shook her head and raised her wand aiming it again. Her vision fogged over with tears coming to her eyes when Stiles stepped forwards into the gasoline puddle. Her hand started to shake when she vaguely heard what Stiles was saying. She'd be damned if she'd let her brother die or his best friend. Imani almost dropped her wand in relief when Stiles threw away the flare. But the wind changed and she noticed almost to late.

Turning her wand to Scott and Stiles she cried out.

"Depulso!" The spell worked and pushed the teenagers over and out of the way of the fire. Lydia had gone to push them out the way as well and spell caught her to just in time.

Looking at the inferno Imani saw what Lydia did. A hooded burnt disfigured figure in the flames. Knowing it was something evil she hid her wand and crouched down against the railing hoping it hadn't seen her perform the spell. There were so many things out there that if given the chance would use her or her power to make themselves stronger. She saw the teens recover and go to the bus. Imani thought it was a good idea and got her stuff and went with them.

"Imani?" Stiles asked.

"I hope you don't mind I just can't shake the feeling of something bad having happened at that motel and my room. I saw you guys headed to the bus out my window." Imani said. Stiles immediately reacted like a caring sibling and held out his hand for her to join them. As soon as he heard she felt off in her room and knowing that suicides happened in there he pulled her over and she sat in the seat in behind him, her back leaning against the window facing him and he was slightly facing her. Soon they were all asleep.

Imani jumped awake at the sound of the door of the bus opening.

"I don't want to know. I really don't want to know. But in case you missed the announcement the meet's cancelled so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!" Coach said and ended up yelling the next bit. Imani stood up and headed over to him passing Ethan and Danny on her way over. She noticed his shirt had a black smudge on it, about the same area as where the whistle rested.

"Wolfsbane." She whispered. That explained why she'd gotten headaches on the bus, every time the coach blew the whistle it released powdered wolfsbane into the air. Before Imani got the chance to take the whistle off the coach he made his way down the isle away from her to keep the kids in check. Imani saw Lydia get the coach's whistle and blow into cupping her hand around it. She smiled her brother and his friends were clever. She stepped down the isle to, just in case they couldn't think of a way to get rid of it she'd be able to take it. Just as she was about to reach them Stiles snatched the whistle and fumbled with the window making Scott duck his head. Coach turned around at this point and saw what Stiles was doing.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Coach called as Stiles threw the whistle out the window. Coach tried to reach for Stiles to stop him but Imani stepped forwards and blocked his path 'accidentally'

"Woah sorry coach." Imani said stepping into his path repeatedly faking as though she was trying to get out the way.

"Stilinski!" Coach finally yelled. Coach got passed Imani and yelled at him "You oh me a whistle!" He yelled but made his way to the front of bus. Imani smirked and sat down looking out the window pretending what she'd done was completely accidental. Lydia looked at her stunned by the timing of her blocking coach but the look on Imani's face was neutral so Lydia thought nothing of it.

Imani and Stiles were so glad when they walked back over the threshold of their house after getting out of Imani's car which they'd taken to the school the day they left for the track meet.

"I'm going for a shower." Imani said and promptly made her way upstairs.

"Sounds good." Stiles said and headed to the kitchen.

That night both siblings slept well.


	28. Question Help

**Hey sorry this isn't an update but I do need a little bit of help from you.**

As you now know Chris Argent knows there's a witch in Beacon Hills. He knows about that side of the supernatural world and because of that I want there to be a riddle that muggles can ask a potential witch or wizard to see if they're in fact talking to one or just another muggle.

I've been trying to come up with a good short riddle but I'm a bit stuck and would like some ideas.

A friend of mine came up with a good one: What can float without wings? Utter two words and make it fly.

The answer obviously being Wengardium Leviosa but a muggle will probably answer Abra Kedabra. (To my friend brilliant idea just want some other options to play around with)

So please send me your ideas via review or private message.

Thanks


	29. Chapter 26

In the morning Imani woke up to her phone going off and her boss at the diner sounding panicked.

"Imani sorry I know you're on your last days with us but one of the girls hasn't arrived yet and we're a little swamped. Think you can come in and help?" He asked. Imani smiled even though she was quitting the boss had been nice.

"Yeah sure I can come in. I'll be there in about half an hour?" She asked.

"That's perfect thank you!" He sighed and they hung up. Imani got up and put on black jeans, a light grey tank top and her favourite Gryffindore converse, putting her hair up in a high pony tail like she usually did at the diner and made or herself look presentable. Jogging down the stairs and grabbed an apple she saw Stiles.

"Hey Stiles diner called and needs me to head over, they're a waitress short." She said and grabbed her car keys and bag.

"Ok bye!" He called barely keeping up with what his sister said.

Imani got there in record time, locking her car and heading inside. She dumped her bag on a shelf under the counter and grabbed a apron putting it on around her waist. The boss had been right it was busy, she saw him by the register.

"Hey bring me up to speed." She said and he turned pointing out what tables had been served and which ones were waiting, who at the bar stools were fine and who were waiting. She nodded and made sure the coffee machine was stocked and started on the drink orders there letting the others go and take care of the food and ordering. She placed the orders with the cups of coffee or hot chocolate so the others would know where they were going, if they were at the bar Imani personally placed them in front of the person.

The bell above the door rang and she turned to see if anyone was free to them out. Everyone was busy so she took a menu over.

"Hello sir what can I do for you today?" She said with a smile. In the back of her head she knew she'd seen the man before.

"Hi just a table, I'm meeting some associates." He replied.

"Of course right this way." She said and showed the man to a spare table. As he sat he studied her face.

"I'm sorry but have we met before?" He asked.

"You seem very familiar." Imani agreed chuckling and subconsciously rubbed the back of her neck. It twigged the mans brain.

"You're Stiles sister?" He guessed and her eye brows rose.

"Yes." She said and he motioned to his neck what she had done.

"I've seen Stiles do the same thing." He said "My daughter is Allison."

"Oh yes Stiles introduced me, she seems very nice." Imani said and he smiled a bit. Ironic that he should come here because when he'd gone home the night before he wrote out suspects for the witch and she'd been on the list. The witch was new and she was new to Beacon Hills.

"Is there anything I can get you while you wait?" Imani asked.

"Just a coffee." He said and she nodded leaving the menu with him. He watched her work out the corner of his eye waiting for his associates. They soon arrived and it dragged his attention away.

Imani continued to work at a fast pace until everyone had been served and the rush was over. About half an hour later Chris Argent's table got up to pay and Chris put himself at the back of the little line. Thankfully Imani was sorting out their bill. As he got near the the front he grabbed a napkin and pen and wrote out a riddle he'd been told. To keep the magical world a secret he'd been given the riddle rather than be memory erased. The riddle had a magical answer and a human (or muggle as they put it) answer.

Imani smiled when it was his turn and he pretended to rummage around in his wallet for the correct amount of cash so his associates didn't see her reaction to the napkin. They walked out and he passed the cash over along with the napkin watching her face carefully.

Every witch and wizard knew of the riddle and it could be told to another witch or wizard if they ever needed help but were in public around muggles.

Imani took the money and put it into the register and saw the napkin, she looked down seeing writing and saw the riddle. 'What can float without wings, utter to words to make it fly.' she did a double take and re-read it. She looked at Chris shocked. How had he known? Her guards went up immediately because a muggle who had the riddle was either a friend or an enemy. The Salem Witch hunts were testament to that. Even though not many witches or wizards had died because of the flame-freezing charm. Today's 'hunters' were different.

Her face and reaction was enough of an answer for Chris Argent. But he still needed to hear the words.

"Wengardium Leviosa." She whispered back. Imani had never been one to back down and had her wand in her secret pocket she had on all her pants. Composing herself her face returned to neutral waiting for him to make the first move.

"Can we talk in a more private setting?" He asked quietly.

"I get off at 1pm. Meet me out back." She said and he nodding smiling and turned walking out. Imani was shaken for the rest of the shift. When she got off she got her things and headed out back. Her secret pocket was open for easy access to her wand.

Chris was waiting for her. No body really came out back but to be on the safer side she nodded her head behind the dumpster and a ways down the little alley way. Chris followed and she turned around making sure there was distance between herself and him.

"So you're a witch?" He asked.

"Yes." She said cautiously studying his movements.

"Does Stiles know?" He asked.

"No, neither does my dad. I'd like to keep it that way. From everyone." Imani said giving him a look narrowing her eyes. Chris nodded he knew better than to piss off a witch. A cousin of his had in the past and while he wasn't hurt per say his life was definitely uncomfortable for a while.

"What's the story?" He asked.

"I was taken in by a magic family in England but they were killed so their son and I went to his Aunt and Uncle's. I therefore lost contact with my family here. I was just a toddler at the time, so since graduating I found them and I'm back." She summed up. He nodded again.

"So none of them know?" He asked meaning more than Stiles and her father.

"Scott might suspect something." She admitted.

"He's persistent." Chris warned "You know about the Alphas?" He asked seeing how much she knew and whether she knew more than he did. She nodded.

"I also now about the Darach." She said. He nodded.

"I won't tell anyone about your identity if you share any information on the darach." He said. It was a fair trade.

"Sure although I don't know much at the moment. But the missing teacher."

"Mr Harris." Chris clarified.

"He is indeed dead." Imani responded. Chris nodded.

"Here's my number call if you find out anything. And your secret is safe." He said and gave her a piece of paper with his number on it. She took it and nodded, it meant he wouldn't tell anyone even Allison. With that both of them parted ways.

Imani ran some errands around Beacon Hills and bought herself a nice dinner telling her father she wouldn't be home for dinner. She had needed to clear her head after her encounter and discussion with Chris Argent. One her way home she heard about a car pile from the police radio she'd snuck from her father's work a few weeks ago. There wasn't a way around to her house so she knew she'd have to go right by it. On her way she saw a car swerve slightly and looked her attention turning to the driver who seemed to be swatting away a lot of what looked like moths. Imani couldn't do anything especially when a figure appeared in the back seat of the vehicle. Knowing the darach had struck again as soon as she got out her car before heading inside she messaged Chris telling the Darach had struck again. She saw Stiles's car wasn't in the drive way along with her father's police cruiser. She sent a text to Stiles.

'Hey where are you?'

'Scott called. Dad's looking at a case at the hospital.' He replied. She nodded and apparated next to the hospital in the shadows. She saw her dad's cruiser and stepped closer putting a spell on herself masking her scent so Scott wouldn't know she'd been there.

"Two missing" Stiles said.

"Hang on, hang on. They were both in the car?" Her dad tried to clarify

"No dad they're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings ok? Two doctors both gone." Stiles explained. Imani immediately knew the Darach had moved off warriors and was now on healers.

"So whose car is this?" Sheriff asked.

"Dr. Hilyard the on-call doctor. The E.R. attending is the one that never made it in." Melissa said.

"Let me just focus on getting your story first all right?" Sheriff asked.

"Yeah." Melissa agreed

"Boys give us a second." Sheriff asked and both Scott and Stiles stepped away.

"There are definitely sacrifices right?" Scott asked. Imani stepping closer to where they were.

"Yeah it's one deaton mentioned: Healers." Stiles said.

"What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe. That's not a coincidence. And if he hadn't been with Ethan. He probably would've died. Danny's not a healer." Scott tried to make sense of a situation Imani wasn't aware of but shook it off. Stiles looked at his dad and pointed.

"Can you hear that?" He asked.

"They found a body." Scott replied after listening. Imani apparated to her car and hoped in turning on her police radio that she'd taken from her dads work last time she'd been there. It mentioned the address and she apparated with her pendant thinking of the address and appeared behind a car. She stepped out making sure no one had seen her appear out of thin air. She stepped closer hoping get a sense of the Darach and where they might be or who they might be. Out the corner of her eye she saw Deucalion and one of the twins arrive. She made sure her scent was masked. She surveyed the crowd more and saw Chris, she'd been about to send the address to him, she deleted and cancelled the text. Neither party had seen her and she stepped back so people were blocking her from being viewed. She didn't get much of a feel so stepped away and behind a car apparating home once she was out of view. She staid up late that night getting out her board that she'd changed from Kanima to Darach knowing that at the moment it was more threatening of the two and she already knew who the Alphas were. She made a list of doctors and where they might be but remembered something Stiles had said the night before. Deaton was by all intents and purposes a healer. Just not the human kind of healing. Knowing that Scott had probably focused on his mum she went to the vet clinic the next the morning but stopped in her tracks seeing moths surrounding the windows of the clinic. Ducking out of view, surveying the windows Imani she was to late to get Deaton out of there without risking revealing herself to the Darach which she didn't want to do. Feeling guilty she apparated back into her room.

 **Vet Clinic.**

Scott raced there and the Sheriff told him to tell him everything and Scott said what he could without giving anything supernatural away and Stiles arrived very soon after the Sheriff. He told them to go back to school and Scott nodded to the back where the cages were, Stiles followed.

"We have to tell him." Scott said.

"You mean like tell, him tell him? Or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him."

"You know what I mean." Scott said

"You remember how your mum reacted? She didn't look you in the eye for like a week."

"And she got over it. And it actually made us closer."

"I don't know dude I mean look at him. Come on he's completely overwhelmed as it is."

"He's completely overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town. The town that he's supposed to protect. And it's no his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Ok but is now really the right time?" Stiles asked really apprehensive.

"What id not telling him now gets someone else killed?" Scott asked.

"What is telling him gets him killed? Huh? I mean ok look I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that ok? But this is… Scott this is my actual father. I can't… I can't loose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them. And, and what about Imani? She's only just found us. She never got to see our mum again! And she was to little to remember her." Stiles said trying to get his friend to see what he was asking of him.

"You're right." Scott said feeling bad. Stiles sighed deeply.

"No I'm not. I'm not right. I'll tell him. But not Imani, not yet." Stiles said getting ready to face what he feared.

"I'll help you." Scott replied.

 **Imani.**

Later on during the day Imani was trying to track down Deaton with no success. Almost giving up she decided to head to the library and look him up again. The history of Beacon Hills flew down and flipped open a couple pages on Deaton. She read through them sighing it didn't give her much to go on. But he did have a sister. She looked into her as well. Again not much. Then she got an idea the Darach was using old magic that was forbidden so Imani moved to a rug on the floor in the light of one of the small windows and sat down crossing her legs basically meditating. It helped her clear her mind and thinking of a solution. It'd helped with school it should help now. She thought back to her lessons on old magic. One of the sub topics had been Telluric Currents. They were scattered all over the world. One even through Hogwarts. She'd felt a pull in Beacon Hills as soon as she got here, it must've been a current. She opened her eyes and called down a book on Beacon Hill's telluric currents. Surprisingly the history book flew from the table in front of her and flipped to the front where a map of Beacon Hills and the surrounding area was. Imani was confused it didn't have anything on telluric currents. Frowning she flipped the page over but that was the beginning of the book. Then Imani basically face palmed. She took out her wand.

"Revelio." She said twisting her wand and pointing it at the page. The page lit up and gold shining lines were soon flowing over the page. These were the telluric currents. Imani smiled.

"I've said it a thousand time I'll say it again. I love magic." She said. She studied the lines and looked closer at the landmarks that were over them. One being the national bank.

Her wand gave a small ping and she knew something was happening at Derek's loft. Looking outside Imani realised Deaton didn't have a whole lot of time. She had to choose but realised her dad might be able to help Deaton. After all he was a cop. Imani pulled out her phone and called.

"Hey dad this might sound weird but I heard about Scott's boss, and I might know where he is. You know a national bank?" She asked.

"Yeah I know it. How do you know about it?" He asked.

"I drove around Beacon Hills once getting to know the area and drove passed it." Imani said playing it off.

"Why do you think he's there?" He asked.

"Just a hunch I guess. I was driving around town today and saw a shady looking vehicle, I know it's closed and run down so why would someone be there?" Imani lied through her teeth.

"I'll check it out. Thank you." Sheriff said. They said their byes and Imani hung up.

She apparated outside the building and headed up slowly and quietly masking her scent yet again. She stopped when she saw Jennifer in the twins grasp. Hearing fighting she knew it was Derek vs. Kali. She managed to briefly peer into the room but quickly backed away before anyone saw her. She saw the wires and ran down to the power room but heard someone come in moments after her. She saw Stiles, Lydia and Cora. Knowing help was now here Imani left to the loft but saw Boyd die. Hearing running footsteps she apparated home.

 **National Bank.**

"How'd you find us?" Scott asked after freeing his boss, thankful the Sheriff was there.

"The vials in the clinic with the celtic symbols on em? That was one clue. I knew that one of them looked familiar. But my daughter Imani called and knew about your disappearance. She had a hunch you were here. Said she saw someone here. That was the final push." The sheriff explained. It made Scott's eyebrows raise along with Deaton's. A whole manner of things ran through Deaton's head of whether what the Sheriff said about his daughter were true or whether Imani found his location through other means.

"Sheriff thank you for being one hell of a detective. Thank your daughter as well." Deaton said.

"You bet. Let's get you an ambulance." Sheriff said getting up. Deaton pulled Scott closer.

"Your eyes were red. Bright red." Deaton said.

"How is that possible?" Scott asked.

"Paramedics are on their way. I'll be back in half a minute." Sheriff said.

"It's rare. It's something that doesn't happen within 100 years. But every once in a while a beta can become an alpha without having to steal or take that power they call it a true alpha. It's one who rises purely on the strength of the character, by virtue, by sheer force of will." Deaton explained.

"You knew this would happen." Scott realised.

"I believed. From the moment I knew you were bitten, I believed." Deaton said.

"You're not the only one."

"No Deaucalion isn't after Derek. He's after you." Deaton admitted.


	30. Chapter 27

The next day Deaton was cleaning up his clinic and feeling a little worse for wear but would recover. Imani thought it was time to check him out in person and reveal who she was.

It was early enough when she awoke that the vet clinic wouldn't be open but Deaton would be there. She grabbed her pendant and put it around her neck thinking of the examining room of the vet clinic. With a pop she felt herself travelling and appearing on the other side of the room from Deaton.

Deaton felt something strange and heard a rushing pop, then startlingly feeling a presence behind him. He slowly turned half expecting one of the Alphas but saw Stiles' sister on the other side of the examining table. He was stunned.

"What?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"You've long suspected me of knowing about the supernatural world." She stated trying to get him to guess what she was.

"Are… you a… witch?" Deaton asked starting to recover from the shock of a supernatural getting into the clinic without being let in because of the mountain ash. Imani smiled and nodded.

"How? You hid it so well." Deaton said.

"I think I'm a different witch than what you're thinking of. I was born the way I am, I'm known as a muggle born. I have non-magical parents. I studied in England at a magical boarding school from when I was 11 till I was 18." Imani explained who knows maybe Deaton knew of Hogwarts.

"I think I know of the place you're talking about. I can't remember the name but do you know a Quirrel that taught there?" Deaton asked. This time sending Imani in for a mind loop. Stunned he'd know Quirrel of all people. She was immediately on guard, after all the man had tried to kill her and Harry.

"Yeah I knew him." She said her tone gaining a cold edge to it.

"I didn't like the man. Seemed like he was hiding something." Deaton continued remembering the bad vibe he'd gotten from the turban wearing man. Imani relaxed slightly.

"Well he's not around anymore." Imani said.

"Oh? What happened?" Deaton asked.

"My friends and I killed him when we were 11." Imani stated bluntly looking into the vet's eyes. Deaton blinked taking it in. Imani said it like that so he wouldn't mess with her.

"So how does your magic work?" Deaton asked slightly changing topic.

"Through potions or a wand." Imani shrugged.

"You don't need sacrifices?" Deaton asked.

"Heck no, that's disgusting." Imani grimaced. Deaton smiled glad he didn't have to worry about her killing anybody.

"I take it Stiles and your father don't know who you are?" Deaton asked knowing that if Stiles knew, then Scott would know. Imani shook her head.

"No they don't and I'd like to keep it that way for now." Imani said narrowing her eyes slightly.

"You have my word I won't say anything." Deaton said bowing his head.

"Thank you. I'll try and fill you in on the Darach's plans. Give you a heads up. For now good day." She said smiling slightly and with a pop she was gone. Deaton shook her head.

"Of course Stiles's family has a witch." He said smiling and chuckling to himself.

When Imani got home she knew both the Darach and the Alphas had to be stopped. The Darach was the more dangerous of the two because it brought suspicion down on Beacon Hills and it definitely wasn't quiet. So another trip to the library was in order.

"Bye dad I'm heading out. I will probably be home for dinner. But I'll give you a call if that changes." She said. Thankfully it was a day off for her from the school.

This time at the library the librarian called out to her.

"Hello dear." The older lady said.

"Hello." Imani replied with a smile.

"I've seen you so often in here." The lady said with an implied question behind the sentence.

"Yeah well I always liked learning. I've graduated so the library is the best place to go." Imani said and continued walking hoping that would sate the librarian for now. With that she turned the corner and disappeared into the secret entrance.

"Great now I have to watch out for her following me." Imani grumbled quietly. She called out to the Beacon Hills history book and flicked through it. She asked the book about the Darach hoping for an identity but even the book didn't know it.

"Doing this the hard way like with Nicholas Flamel only Hermione isn't here." Imani muttered remembering the long days her and Harry had spent in the library trying to find out who Flamel was.

She read the book backwards which was strange but ended up finding what was useful. She saw Deucallion's name appear and flicked to the beginning of what that story was. It turned out that he wasn't always a leader of Alphas but originally was an ordinary Alpha himself, along with Ennis and Kali. Another name that stood out was Talia Hale. _The confonrtation started when a Beta's life was taken by hunters and it was from Ennis's pack. It was Ennis who then made the symbol for revenge. The conversations weren't documented but the key points were. Deucallion and Talia had tried to stop an angry Ennis from causing a fight, a war, that could then suck in all of the other packs._

Imani frowned Deucallion was a good guy? She shook her head and sat back taking it in before reading on.

She read with Derek appearing in the story with a girl called Paige. _The story revealed a discussion between Deaton, Talia and Deucallion and how a truce wanted to be met by those people and their packs. How Deucallion spoke to Gerard._

Imani shook her head. Why go to Gerard of all people? He's the worst person to go to when asking for a truce. It's as good as saying you're giving up. The book contained a few quotes from the people it was about, revealing more about the character of the person.

 _"_ _William Blake said: Any sinister person who means to be your enemy always starts by trying to become your friend."_

 _The meeting was arranged and the book counted the deaths of the people present and how they died. Imani wasn't to stunned to discover Gerard was the only surviving hunter and how the other hunters didn't die by werewolf injuries. They died by Gerard's hand with a spiked mace to make it look like werewolves had done it._

 _Gerard then attacked a weak panting Deucallion who'd escaped the distillery and blinded him with flash arrows. Deucallion changed and when one of his pack members tried to steal his alpha status Deucallion defended himself and in doing so gained his wolf senses, including his sight. He then killed his pack member, discovering he gained the member's power._

The story continued shifting back to Ennis and how he wanted a new member and bit Paige. _Derek attacked him although it wasn't much of a fight, and Paige had already been bitten. When Ennis had left the wounded Paige and Derek in the school, Derek had taken a deeply wounded Paige to the nemeton. She was dying and she knew it asking for it to end. Derek mercifully took her life so she didn't suffer but in doing so changed his eyes. From a brilliant golden yellow, to a cold steel blue._

Imani sat back after that story. More of the people around making sense, things falling into place. She still didn't have the full picture but she had more of it.

"That was intense." Imani muttered. The book also had old tales that told stories. One referenced in that was the story of Lycaon. She said the name and another book flew down, flipping open to the myth of Lycon.

 _The myth said some greeks citizens believed they owed their lives more to Prometheus than to the Gods above Olympus. Some followers even took names to honour the titans instead of the gods. Lycaon didn't just refuse to honour the gods he challenged them. He invited Zeus to a banquet and then tried to serve him the flesh of a human being. Angered Zeus blew the place apart with lightning bolts. And then punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into wolves. Lycaon then sought out the druids to help turn him back to human. The belief was that the ancient druids knew how to shape-shift. They couldn't make Lycaon and his sons human again but they did teach them how to shift back and forth. And so the druids became important advisors to the packs._

Upon reading it Imani realised the druids must've been witches and wizards who were animagus she smiled. Wondering more about druids she asked about that and sent the greek myth book back to it's shelf. The history of Beacon Hills book had a few pictures and one was of the nemeton. She saw the symbol on the root.

Imani found what a Nemeton was.

 _The Nemeton is a sacred meeting place ancient. Celtic druids would usually choose a large older tree in a grove, representing the centre of the world. There's a belief that cutting or harming the tree in any way would cause serious problems for the surrounding villages. Like fires, plagues, strife. Death and destruction of all kinds._

Imani nodded. Must be powerful then.

She looked at her phone for the time and realised how long she'd been in the library and packed up leaving the library watching out for the nosy librarian. She made it home for dinner and she noticed Stiles had an odd look in his eyes.

"You ok Stiles?" She asked. He jumped out of his daze and looked at her a moment before answering.

"Yeah all good, just thinking about something." He said.

"Well it can't be school work." Imani smiled. Stiles frowned. "Come on Stiles you never think that hard about school work." Imani said emphasising the word 'school' before chuckling. Stiles chuckled to but didn't give an answer. The Stilinski family went their separate ways after dinner and Imani added what she'd found to her Darach board. The strange thing was she'd gone out that day to find out more about the Darach but ended up learning about the alphas.

"Maybe I should try learn about the Alphas and I'll learn about the Darach. What do you think Gaz?" Imani thought out loud and looked at her own perched on her chair. The owl looked at her and blinked moving it's wings in what looked like a shrug. Imani laughed and hoped into bed.


	31. Chapter 28 'The Girl Who Knew to Much'

Imani was driving home after going out to the movies with friends from the diner. Because believe it or not she actually had friends roughly her age. She didn't catch up with them much but liked it when she could. Reminds her of when her, Harry, Hermione and Ron relaxed and hung out when Voldemort and Hogwarts didn't call their attention. It was normal. On her way home she heard the police scanner go off. An officer was sent to the high school and Imani got suspicious. She had some paper work to tie up anyway so she had an excuse to go there.

She walked in and saw some kids, she knew about the recital and smiled at them.

"Good luck tomorrow." She said and they smiled back. She walked towards her shared office with the Coach. She unlocked her locker that was in the office and retrieved the papers she needed. Walking out of the office Imani heard voices.

"Someone made a 911 call all of you need to leave now if you see anyone else tell them the same thing." The officer said. She was speaking to Danny and the other recital students who left the school. The officer turned hearing Imani walking.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked. Her hand still on her holster.

"I'm assistant coach. Just getting some papers." Imani said holding them up. Imani didn't like guns. She'd only recently learned what they were and was very cautious. It was then she recognised the officer.

"Tara?" She asked. Tara then double-taked and recognised the latest Stilinski.

"Imani?" Tara asked. Imani smiled. "Haven't seen you in a while. How you settling in?"

"Settling in fine."

"And assistant coach was it? Nice." Tara smiled and some of the tension left Tara's body, her hand falling from the holster.

"Thank you. I won't keep you. Is there anyway I can help?" Imani asked. The tension returned to Tara.

"No I'll be ok but if you could follow those kids out of the building. Make sure anyone else leaves as well?" The officer gestured to the direction they went. Imani nodded and turned leaving.

"Bye Tara." She called back.

"Bye new Stilinski." Tara called back. Imani laughed at her nickname.

"Dispatch this is unit 10 do you copy? Dispatch do you copy?" Imani heard the officer ask into her walkie talkie. She frowned when she didn't hear a response but completely stopped when she heard the chanting tribal drums. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Imani looked around, turning completely in a circle. But as soon as it started it stopped. Imani kept walking but she couldn't shake the terrible feeling growing in her gut. She placed a hand on her wand which was in her pocket, she chuckled realising how similar she would look compared to the officer.

She was on her way out of the school when she saw Stiles and Scott pull up along with Alison and Lydia. They were in a heated argument when Imani walked over. Scott nudged Stiles seeing her.

"Hey Stiles and friends." She said with a smile.

"Imani? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"Nice to see you to Imani." Imani sarcastically mimicked making Scott scoff. "I work here so naturally like you I've got paperwork." Imani said holding the papers up.

"Oh." Stiles said.

"Why you here?" She asked. Scott came to their rescue.

"Uh we were here because we left some homework here. It's due tomorrow." He said.

"All of you forgot homework?" Imani asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lydia and I were helping with the recital set up." Alison said. Imani's face changed she was messing with them. She knew why they were there having picked up their conversation, she just wanted to mess with them.

"Fair enough. Well I'm going to go home. Good night." Imani said. All of them smiled at her and Stiles gave her a small hug. Imani's car was across the car park from where they were so turned and started walking but didn't get to far.

Imani looked up from pulling her car keys out and gasped before screaming bloody murder. She'd seen dead bodies at the Battle of Hogwarts but that was something she was hoping never to see again. Imani's eyes had landed on Tara laying dead on the 'Beacon Hills High' sign. Blood having dripped down onto the sign. Imani's hands covered her mouth. The others sprinted over and Stiles went straight to her arms around her.

"What is-" Scott said but stopped mid sentence. "it?" He finished. Stiles turned Imani away from the sight hugging her. Scott got out his phone and phoned the Sheriff.

Imani couldn't get Tara's words out of her head. 'I'll be ok'. A few tears fell down Imani's face.

Soon the police were there and questioned them all along with Imani asking why she was at the school and if she'd seen the officer before. Imani decided not to be the last person to see her alive, she knew how suspicious that would look for her. Soon her father allowed her to go home. Once home Imani texted Chris Argent about the new death.

The next day Imani turned up for work having only needed some rest to get over her shock. Walking into the school Imani spotted Stiles hiding behind a pillar from her father who was talking to what appeared to be an officer and a teacher. Imani smiled shaking her head, full out laughing when their dad saw him and Stiles reaction was putting his backpack behind his head.

"Hey, hey back it up. I know what you're thinking. I know you've got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes." Their dad said.

"Dad murdered okay? Sacrifices actually." Stiles said.

"I've got half the state including the FBI coming in on this. They're not getting away with killing one of our own."

"Dad they killed Tara. You know how many times did she help me with my math homework when I had to wait at the station for you?" Stiles said. Imani looked down, Stiles had a friendship with nearly everyone at the station. Imani was also starting those, she hadn't known Tara long but liked her.

"Just uh get to class ok?" Sheriff said sighing walking back to his deputy.

Imani waited for Stiles and the siblings put one arm around the other and walked into school.

For Imani it was any normal day helping out coach with the gym classes and such. It helped take her mind off the murders for a day. And Tara. She was walking near coach's office when she heard the commotion in the change room. Knowing it was at least two werewolves fighting Imani rolled her eyes and vacated the area seeing who turned up to help. She saw Scott, Stiles and Ethan run in. Seeing Ethan meant that Aiden was one of the fighting wolves. She also heard Lydia shouting stop. The fighting sounds soon stopped and not seeing anyone mangled Imani continued on her way. Deducing that Cora was the one that got attacked. Towards the end of the day Imani was walking to the pitch and saw Jennifer Blake. Why the woman wore high heels all the time for an entire day Imani didn't know. But just as Imani was leaving the school building Ms Blake took off to someone and saw her hug Derek, kissing him. Again Imani rolled her eyes. Sure she was close to Derek's age and no longer a teenager but it was so cliche. Huffing she left to the pitch walking around where the two were.

When Derek breathed in when the woman left he smelt something on the air. He frowned briefly and breathed in getting a stronger smell of the scent and detected something he'd never come across before. It was human but not human at the same time and didn't come from Jennifer. He looked around and got the scent again when the breeze blew towards him. His eyes fell onto Stiles' sister whose hair waved in the wind as she walked to the pitch. He frowned it seemed the scent came from her but she was a human like Stiles. She'd given no indication she even knew of the supernatural. Besides it only slightly smelt different to human scent, he put it down to a perfume he hadn't come across before.

Next drama wasn't to far away and even Imani heard Lydia scream from her walk back from the pitch. Imani was finished for the day and honestly didn't want to know what Lydia had found. On her way she heard a teacher hadn't shown up for class. Imani got into her car sending Chris Argent a text about it, then headed home. Soon Imani turned into the drive way and saw Stiles' jeep already there. Walking in she quietly made her way upstairs and masked her scent. She leaned against the wall and listened.

"Scott and Derek are werewolves…" Her father said. Imani's eyes bugged out her head. Stiles was telling their father about the supernatural. But thinking it over, the Darach would now be on guardians. Police enforcement fit the bill perfectly. But the history teacher missing shattered that. Thinking of Tara and what little she knew Imani remembered Tara saying she used to work in middle school, before becoming a cop. Philosophers was Imani's next thought.

"Yes." Stiles said sounding exasperated.

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?"

"Hunter. That's- purple's hunter." Stiles clarified.

"Along with Alison and her father." Cora said and Imani was now glad she'd masked her scent.

"Yeah and- and my friend Deaton. The veterinarian is a Kanima?"

"What? No, no, no, no, no. He's a druid ok? Well we think…"

"So who's the Kanima?" Her father was clearly getting a bit frustrated.

"Jackson."

"No Jackson's a werewolf."

"Jackson was the Kanima first and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now he's in London." Stiles said those sentences like they were a shopping list it sounded that normal. Imani covered mouth to keep from chuckling.

"Who's the da-rack?"

"It's da-rock." Stiles quickly stated.

"We don't know yet." Cora said.

"We don't know yet." Stiles repeated quietly.

"But he was killed by werewolves?"

"Slashed up and left for dead." Stiles confirmed.

"We think." Cora sounded bored.

"Yeah." Stiles mumbled. All Imani heard then was her father's sigh.

"Why was Jackson the kanima?" He asked.

"Because sometimes the shape that you take reflects the person that you are."

"And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier by the second father take?" Sheriff said. Imani realised she would probably need to either run downstairs and out the door or somehow get passed Stiles door to her room.

"Uh that would be more of an expression. Like the one you're currently wearing." Stiles said.

"Yeah." Sheriff said standing.

"Dad, dad would you. I can prove it ok? She's one of them. A werewolf."

"Stiles. Stiles! That's enough." Her father said. Imani chose legging downstairs as her option and ran to her car to pretend she'd just gotten home.

"Dad can you please just hold on?" Stiles asked. That was the last she heard before she thought they were going to leave the room. Instead she didn't see them come down the stairs. She frowned and thought it was good now. She opened and closed her car door and opened the front door with noise.

"Hello?" She called.

"Imani?" Her father called.

"Yeah." Imani said and her father appeared out Stiles room. She saw his face.

"What's wrong?"

"We've called an ambulance. Cora's unconscious." He said quickly adding Cora's name to the sentence when he noticed her panic a second.

"What happened to her?"

"Looks like she banged her head. Bad." He said. Imani nodded still appearing confused but that's her acting. The ambulance soon showed up and took Cora and Stiles to the hospital. Imani declined to go claiming she was needed at the recital.

 **Scott and Stiles phone call:**

"It's Philosophers as in teachers. Alison and her father just found Mr. Westover." Scott said to Stiles through his phone.

"That makes sense. Tara she wasn't always a cop. She used to teach middle school." Stiles said.

"Then the last one's gonna be another teacher."

"Yeah but there's dozens of them Scott and they're all headed home."

"No, no, no they're not they're all going to the recital." Scott said and he saw Imani show up. Then Stiles remembered what Imani said.

"Is Imani there?" Stiles asked.

"What? Uh… yeah I just saw her walk in." Scott said. He sensed Stiles panic. "But Imani's an assistant coach not a teacher."

"You really think the Darach's going care about the difference?" Stiles asked.

"I'm saying it doesn't say teacher on her job description." Scott said.

"Yeah yeah you're right." Stiles calmed down.

"But I'll keep an eye on her for you." He said.

"Thanks Scott." And they hung up.

Imani was standing not sure where to sit because she still didn't know many teachers well here and she didn't want to go near Morell. She saw Scott by the doors though. Imani found herself at the back still standing but she didn't mind. It meant she was ready to run should something happen. Just after the music started the door opened and in walked Chris Argent with Alison and Isaac. Chris saw her and nodded his thanks about the teacher. Soon Stiles snuck through the door and stood next to Scott. When Stiles arrived Scott looked at Imani and nodded in her direction to show Stiles that she was fine. Imani ignored the movement looking at the stage.

Scott and Stiles then quickly left and Imani realised Lydia was gone to. But the music changed to the chanting Imani heard before finding Tara. Imani soon got a huge headache and winced wanting to cover her ears. Her power surging, eyes flashed purple for an instant but returned to normal. The headache increasing when Imani heard Lydia's scream. Imani stepped back hands flying to her ears when the scream reached them. She saw the werewolves around react the same way to the scream and forced her hands down not wanting to appear as one. Soon the scream stopped. Unfortunately the headache for Imani didn't stop, the chanting increased. Just as Imani wanted to cover her ears again a piano wire snapped and slashed the piano player's neck. The music stopped abruptly. When people started running to the exits Imani forced herself into the corner of the room so she wasn't apart of the tide. Once there was a path Imani stepped forwards.

"Mistletoe." Alison said. Imani stopped. The recital death was a diversion.

Imani's heart raced. She took off out the room and followed where Lydia's scream came from. Chris was the only one to notice the fear on her face and the fear on her body when she ran. He frowned what was happening to make a witch that scared.

Imani heard Scott's roar as she neared the class room and then banging from a fight.

"There was a girl years ago we found her in the woods. Her face and body slashed apart. That was you wasn't it?"

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy." Jennifer said but got slowed down by a gunshot from her father.

Imani reached the door and saw Stiles was blocked by the desk in the way and was desperate to get in. She peered in seeing a woman standing in front of her father. She knew it was Jennifer but was thankful she didn't see her face. Imani started struggling against the door with her brother.

"Healers, warriors, guardians, virgins." Jennifer finished. Imani knew she could just apparate in or use a spell to push the desk but with the darach so close they would surely sense her magic and want to take her to. The desk was only moving in inches and it wasn't enough to get into the room. Imani didn't have as much access to the small window. They heard shattering glass.

"Dad!" She yelled desperately as both her and Stiles shoved their bodies against the door. Stiles managed to get into the room first and saw the broken window. Imani not far behind and as soon as Scott saw her enter he changed back.

"Dad?!" Stiles asked.

"Dad?" She whispered out. Stiles looked shocked at his best friend and then the two siblings looked at each other, mirroring each others concern, fear, shock and horror.


	32. Chapter 29 'Overlooked'

After their dad was taken the weather changed drastically. It was like a cyclone. Imani could feel the power in the atmosphere, the only other time she felt something like it was at Hogwarts. But this wasn't a happy feeling, it was foreboding. She'd received letters over the last couple of days from witches and wizards around Beacon Hills telling of the same feeling and that they were watching their own areas. Muggle animals were going nuts, there were more and more run ins with magical creatures and muggles which needed to be fixed, and dangerous magical creatures were getting harder to control. Thankfully Newt Scamander was in the country and had been in contact with solutions. It kept Imani out of the house watching for any magical creature that posed a threat. Thankfully care of magical creatures had been one of her top subjects.

 _"Dad?!" Stiles asked._

 _"Dad?" She whispered out. Stiles looked shocked at his best friend and then the two siblings looked at each other, mirroring each others concern, fear, shock and horror._

Imani kept her eyes on the broken window she heard Scott move behind her but she didn't look. Stiles looked at Scott and nodded to leave.

Imani turned to Stiles.

"What do we do?" Imani asked quietly.

"We'll look for him. We'll find him." Stiles said quietly back. The siblings hugged each other tightly.

"Why don't you go home? I'll go with Scott and fill out missing persons ok?" He asked. Imani nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked as they separated.

"Um no?" Imani asked more than stated.

"What is it?" Stiles asked but paused afterwards. There was silence that filled the room.

"I'm worried about him." Imani said her voice breaking.

"Hey, hey we'll find him. He'll be ok." Stiles said putting his hands on her arms.

"It's just… my whole life I never thought I'd be here. I dreamt if meeting my family but didn't think it would ever actually happen." Imani tried to explain tears formed in her eyes and a few escaped. Stiles staid quiet, he didn't like seeing his sister cry even if she was older. Stiles struggled to keep his own tears at bay. He wanted to be strong for his sister.

"When I got here I was terrified. What if you guys didn't remember me? What if you really didn't want me? That all went away when I met you and dad. But I never got to meet mum again, I was to late. Now with dad missing I'm afraid I'll never see him again." Imani said more tears falling. Stiles' gut twisted, he didn't know what to say. Instead he hugged her, she instantly returned it.

"Imani, sister. We'll find dad. You hear me? We'll find him. He'll be 100% fine barely a bruise on him. That night we'll go out to the diner and order the most unhealthy thing on the menu." Stiles said, it made Imani's lips twitch in a smile.

"You'll be ok to drive home?" He asked.

"I should be yeah." She nodded. She wiped away the tears on her face. She reached in her pocket for her car keys.

"Text me when you get home." Stiles said.

"I will." Imani said. Both siblings hugged once more before separating. Scott watched the exchange from just outside the room.

Imani walked down one hallway and Stiles with Scott down the other. She didn't glance back, but Stiles did.

He turned giving her one last look that she didn't see. It held his love for his sister and a promise to get their father back so she could continue getting to know him and catching up on years lost.

"Do you think she saw me?" Scott asked.

"No I don't." Stiles said "If she did she hasn't processed it."

"She going to be alright?" Scott asked also turning to see Imani's retreating figure.

"Once we find my dad." Stiles said getting an angry edge to his voice.

Imani made it home safely and texted Stiles once she was in the front door. She made her way to her room, sitting on her bed and got out her wand opening up the link to Derek's loft. She was in time to hear Jennifer enter the room.

 **Scott and Stiles (Derek's Loft)**

"So… they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" Jennifer asked.

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott said mad.

"Oh that's right. Committing human sacrifices, while cutting their throats? Yeah I probably do it on my lunch hour that way I can get back to teaching high school english for the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense." Jennifer tried to defend.

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked tears on his face.

"How should I know? Derek tell me you don't believe this." Jennifer said. Derek looked at her his face not changing, his eyes looked at Scott and Stiles both incredibly mad and Stiles's tear stained face.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles father?" Derek asked looking back at Jennifer.

"No."

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott hissed.

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that." Jennifer thought she was getting out the situation.

"Then what do you know?" Derek asked.

"I know that these boys for whatever misguided reason are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove by the way." Jennifer glared at the two boys on the last sentence.

"What if we can?" Scott stated holding up a vile of powdered mistletoe.

"What is that?" Jennifer asked.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure. Which means you can use it. And it can be used against you." Scott explained opening the vile.

"Mistletoe?" She asked angrily. Scott flung the powder at Jennifer causing her shape to change temporarily. Shocking Derek.

She tried to run but didn't even get two steps before Derek had her.

"Derek wait! Wait! You need me!"

"What are you?"

"The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!" She said trying to breath against Derek's throat hold.

 _"It's not good. She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomitting up black blood along with another alarming substance."_

"Mistletoe."

 _"How did you know that?"_

"Derek. What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Her life it's in my hands." Jennifer said but Derek didn't listen and raised her into the air continuing to choke her.

"Stop. Derek stop!" Stiles said reaching forwards.

"Stilinski you'll never find him." She said halting Stiles in his tracks.

"Derek." Scott tried again "Derek!"

"That's right you need me. All of you." Jennifer said.

 **Imani**

Imani's eyes shined with anger. If Jennifer thought she was holding all the cards she was wrong because Jennifer didn't know there was a witch in Beacon Hills. And that witch was now incredibly pissed off.

Imani got out her phone and texted Chris Argent, again keeping up her end of the deal. She then changed into dark clothes, high top sneakers and a black hooded jacket. Making sure she had her wand she grabbed the pendant and apparated to the back of the hospital. Imani knew to be careful no matter how vengeful she felt. Jennifer's change in tone with her last sentence made Imani uneasy. It told Imani that in Jennifer's eyes things were still going her way.

 **Chris**

"I'm taking the two of you home." Chris said.

"No I have to get to the hospital. I can't leave Cora there with just Peter." Isaac said. Just as Isaac was talking Chris felt his phone vibrate with a text message.

 _'Jennifer Blake: Darach. Beacon Memorial now.'_

The text message didn't say who it was from just had an 'I' as the sender's I.D.

Alison didn't see the message but saw her father's face change once he read it.

"Isaac. I'll drive." He said putting his phone away.

 **Imani**

Imani waited just inside the hospital, it was chaos with people running around. Imani saw her chance to slip past Melissa and seized it. She ran into the stairwell and up a few flights before exiting. She peered around and made sure the security cameras were out in the building with a simple spell. If her hunch was correct she knew werewolves would be fighting soon. With that she changed forms into her Snow Leopard and sniffed the air. She growled smelling Deucalion and Kali just above her, but what made her growl louder was the scent of Jennifer near them. She'd gotten away from Derek, Scott and Stiles. From the sounds of it the twins had distracted them.

She quickly padded to the stairwell again and leapt down a flight and silently walked to where she smelt Deucalion and Kali. Peering around a corner she saw Melissa holding Deucalion's walking stick turned spear. He was stood right there and took it from her.

"Thank you Ms. McCall."

"You're him aren't you?" Melissa asked.

"Him?"

"The bad guy."

"You have no idea." He said. The lights flickered thanks to the storm and because of that it highlighted Kali's and Deucalion's eyes: shining red. Imani's own eye glowed purple for an instant. Sniffing the air again she tracked Jennifer and silently left the two alphas and human. She didn't want to leave Melissa with them but needed to know where Jennifer was. On her walk she heard Melissa and snarled that Deucalion had her.

She padded near the entrance and saw Chris pull up with Alison and Isaac. Chris looked around and in the shadows of a side corridor saw her light and dark coloured fur. He blinked and she was gone. At least he knew she was there.

Imani ran to Stiles and hid in the shadows seeing the twins ahead of her. Thankfully they didn't see her because they were looking down the other hallway. Hearing Peter's voice.

"Alright boys. Let's rubble." Imani stepped forwards peering around the corner, she saw Stiles with the others escape and followed them. She didn't see Kali anywhere.

Imani waited in the shadows of the hallway. Derek and Jennifer ran past her and into an elevator with Kali on their heels. Once the elevator doors closed Imani stepped out and growled.

"Naw does little kitty want to play?" Kali teased. Imani hissed, her claws coming out and Kali noticed that they were stronger and longer than hers. Kali roared at the big cat. The big returned it and pounced. Kali was stunned by the speed and strength of the cat. Both got a few gashes and bruises. Kali got a good hold though and threw her down a hallway sliding into the wall. Kali smirked and turned back to the elevator. When Kali felt a change she looked where the big cat had ended up but it was gone like it was never there.

Imani had gotten up and walked closer to the ambulance.

Imani was right to stay near it because the twins obviously lost Scott and Peter and were looking for them or for Jennifer. She growled and padded closer to them. She got into their sight line once they'd passed the ambulance. They saw her form and growled, she snarled at them daring them to attack her. They ran forwards and Imani pounced. They were definitely stronger than Kali but they were slower. Imani got onto their back and racked her claws down their backs, leaping off. The twins stumbled and almost broke apart it angered them that a stranger was beating them. Roaring at the cat the cat twitched it's tail snarling and ran off leading them away from Stiles. Once far enough ahead Imani, seemingly to the twins, vanished.

 **Deucalion**

When Kali joined Deucalion she mentioned her fight with the big cat and it intrigued Deucalion but he had more on his mind at that moment. Although the question was, was if Scott knew about them or not? It seemed the cat was siding with Scott after all.

 **Imani**

Imani ran and through the shadows led Chris and by extension Alison and Isaac to where Scott and Melissa were. Imani was just outside the door when they made their plan. Imani ran to the ambulance just in case the alphas got away from the argents. She saw Stiles run into the hospital. Confused Imani frowned. Crouching low she slunk over to where Stiles had been and looked. She saw the paper. 'Parent or Guardian'. Imani's eyes widened. Melissa was a target. She ran into the hospital as well. She needed to stop Jennifer.

Sniffing the air Imani ran to the back exit of the hospital and saw Jennifer in her Darach form holding Melissa. Just as the Jennifer was going to run she turned and saw angry purple eyes glaring at her from the shadows. Melissa saw them as well.

"Help!" Melissa called. The creature took a few steps forwards revealing itself as a giant pissed off snow leopard. Jennifer paused she didn't know anyone in Beacon Hills that was a were-cat let alone a were-snow leopard. The snow leopard snarled and took off towards Jennifer and Melissa. But the Darach was quicker and transported herself and Melissa away just as Imani reached them. What was clear though was that Imani's claws would've missed Melissa's form.

Panting Imani looked out into the woods and huffed. Imani turned back and got out her phone.

 _'She's got Melissa.'_ Imani typed and sent it to Chris.

 _Author Note:_

 _So some of you have been asking when Imani is going to show that she is a witch. I'm waiting till the Nogitsune and I'm about to drop hints of what she is. Imani wants her family to start guessing so it's not a shock when she does tell them._

 _However I'm stuck for an episode so if any of you have a suggestion feel free to private message me with an episode and/or the situation._

 _Thanks._


	33. Chapter 30 'Alpha Pact'

**Chris**

Chris felt his phone vibrate and knew it was probably from Imani so took it out and he was right. Knowing something was up he opened it. When he read it his face tensed with anger.

 _'_ _She's got Melissa'_

"Damn it." He whispered.

 **Imani**

Imani looked around there was no way she was tracking Jennifer or Melissa through the wind and rain tonight. Imani's breathing was laboured, tense and not from the fights earlier. From annoyance that Jennifer was still getting away with her plan.

Sighing she made her way to where the rendezvous was. Once she reached it she heard the howl from one of the Alphas. At the sound she tensed, as did everyone else.

She saw Peter's retreating figure from the car Isaac was driving with Cora. Imani saw Chris and Alison run up to it from her place in the shadows of a tree and some bushes.

"Where are the others?" Alison called confused.

"I don't know." Isaac confessed "Scott and Stiles went back for Derek and Jennifer, I had to get Cora out." Imani waited to hear what happened with Stiles and Scott. She perked up when another car pulled up but only Derek stepped out.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" Alison voiced Imani's mental question.

"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's going to hold off the cops for us. We have to go right now." Derek did a quick run down but was clearly keeping stuff hidden.

"What about Scott?" Chris asked, that question seemed to get continuously overlooked.

"And Melissa?" Alison asked. Both humans were stood confused trying to get up to speed on what had happened. Meanwhile Derek was transferring an unconscious Cora from the Argent's car to Derek's.

"Jennifer took Melissa." Derek stated in a rush. It stunned the people present into silence for a moment.

"What about Scott?" Alison asked "Derek where is Scott?" Fear entering her voice at his avoidance of the topic. Derek paused walking to the drivers door of the car, an annoyed look on his face.

"He went with Deucalion." He got out with annoyance dripping from every word. Imani took a step back stunned. Scott wouldn't have done that if he didn't know his mum was taken. Which meant he did know. Therefore Deucalion knew Melissa was a target for Jennifer and let her get taken. Imani's eyes flashed purple because of her anger at both Jennifer and Deucalion.

Imani walked away and went to near where Stiles was.

"Honestly Jennifer and Deucalion are as bad as Bellatrix and Voldemort." Imani mumbled.

When Imani got there she saw someone talking to Stiles and she was impressed with her brother's sarcasm. Clearly he had a history with the man but the questions the man was asking angered Imani even more. The fact he was accusing their father of binge drinking as the reason he disappeared. Stiles excuse for him being at the hospital was amazingly quick.

"I don't know what happened here. I was stuck in the elevators the whole time." Stiles sighed, he just wanted to be away from the man in front of him and make sure Imani was alright.

"You're not the one who put the name on the doors are you?" The man asked. Stiles's head quickly looked up at him confusion and trepidation on his face. Imani's mirrored his.

"What name?" Stiles asked. Imani took that information and ran to the elevators avoiding the eyesight of any of the deputies or FBI agents present.

Imani skidded to a stop when she saw the closed elevator doors.

'Argent' was written in big red letters. Her eyes widened, thinking back to the paper she knew Chris was going to be the next victim.

"Oh son of a Banshee." Imani breathed. With that she took off to the nearest window and leapt out slowing her fall with her wand. Once on the ground she ran to where she'd last seen Chris. Turning into her snow leopard form she sniffed the area and thankfully for once didn't smell Jennifer. That meant Chris had gone with Alison somewhere else. Imani changed back and held on to her pendant.

"Chris Argent." She whispered and felt herself travelling.

She ended up appearing behind his front door. Turning around quickly she heard voices coming from his office. Keeping her eyes and ears peeled in case she needed to apparate away Imani edged closer. Peering in she saw Alison and Stiles already in his office thankfully with their backs to her and the doorway. Chris's eyes flicked to hers briefly but returned to what they were talking about.

"I mean seriously what is the difference between you and them?" Stiles almost shouted, stressed.

"I'm carrying a .45. maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face but personally… I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off." Chris explained. There was an authoritative tone to his tense voice. Imani was impressed by the weapon the older Argent was brandishing.

"We've got one priority and that is to find Melissa and your dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing we don't have is time. Which is why I need both of you." Chris said trying to motivate Stiles to help instead of hinder. Chris's eyes fell to Imani at the end of his little speech meaning that he meant both Stilinski children not Alison and Stiles. Imani nodded once telling she got the message. Stiles sighed deciding but Chris's speech had worked.

"Where do we start?" Stiles asked.

"The places where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current, so there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank." Chris said using some of the information Imani had given him weeks ago.

"Wait a second she wouldn't use the same place twice would she?" Stiles asked thinking of how Deaton hadn't died like he was supposed to.

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time." Chris said with realisation crossing his eyes.

"Scott's boss." Alison realised.

"Deaton. It was her only failure, that could mean something." Chris was thinking outloud.

"That's just one place so far we're going to need a lot more help." Stiles said looking between Alison and Chris for any ideas.

"What about Lydia?" Alison asked turning to Stiles. At the same moment Chris's eyes raised to Imani's hidden figure. She looked at him briefly with a look that said she'd help where and when she could.

"Lydia? What can she do?" Chris asked not sure why Alison would bring her up.

"Uh Lydia's got sort of a talent. She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um. Without actually looking for them." Stiles summed up in the best way that he could.

"What is she psychic?" Chris asked confused.

"She's… something." Stiles said slowly.

With that both Argents started to move about the room and get out the various guns, knives and other weapons they owned. Imani jumped out the way when Alison temporarily left the room to go to hers, coming back with a case that held Chinese ring daggers.

When Alison left the room Imani tilted her had back into the room and looked at Chris, he caught her movement and the slight tilt of her head. Meaning she was taking her leave but she'd see him later. On her way out she smiled at the look Stiles had on his face. He looked like he'd been hit by a Stupefy charm.

Imani apparated to her bedroom and went to her trunk to get out a couple of potions. She only got a couple like the blood replenishing and bruise salve, she debated about the more offensive or deadlier potions she had on her. Thinking better of it she left them where they were. If there was a physical fight there was a risk of breaking one of those bottles on herself. Just as she topped up Gaz's food and water bowl with her window cracked for the owl to come back from wherever she'd flown to, Imani got a text.

 _'_ _Bank now. Find us.'_ It was from Chris. She frowned why put 'find us' in the text when he'd stated the location before it?

Holding on her pendent she pictured the outside of the bank and the familiar twisting feeling of apparating returned. Looking up she felt a breeze, the dead leaves rattling along the ground. Imani looked around to make sure no one had seen her and saw Chris Argent's car empty. They were already here.

Casting a scent masking spell over herself, slowly Imani advanced into the bank looking where she stepped so as not to alert Alison or Isaac to her presence.

"I thought you only use those on werewolves." Isaac said after Imani heard the crackling of a volt staff.

"I do." Chris's voice reached her ears. Imani frowned why would Chris say that? Then she heard the staff being used and the gasping breaths of pain from the victim. Imani peered into the vault seeing Isaac fall to the ground, twitching, at the hands of Chris. Without missing a beat Chris stepped forwards dropping the staff and handcuffed his shocked daughters hand to a rail.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alison yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. But you're just going to have to trust me on this." Chris said looking into his daughters eyes praying for her forgiveness. He turned grabbing his .45 from it's holster.

"I knew for a long time she didn't just operate on the currents. She was in sync with them." He explained. Imani's ears twitched at a new whirring sound. Snapping her head around her trying to track where the sound was coming from, realising it was Jennifer. Knowing she was standing in the only entrance to the vault Imani backed off and changed forms. At this stage Jennifer knew there was maybe a were cat in the area but didn't know who. Jennifer certainly didn't need to know it was actually a witch.

Imani's head snapped again when the clang of a metal object hitting the floor pierced the air. Chris had dropped the .45.

Hearing footsteps Imani looked ahead of her and saw Jennifer's form approach the vault door.

"Now this is a sacrifice." She said looking at the defenceless Chris. The chanting and the whirring increased making Imani wince. Jennifer stepped closer and when Imani could peer inside the vault the look on Chris's face said everything. He was afraid but he was going to face anything with dignity. To Imani now his text made sense. He meant 'find us' as in her father, Melissa and him.

Jennifer advanced and quickly knocked out Chris picking him up and leaving with him in her Darach form. The last thing Chris saw before his eyes shut from the blow to his head were her purple eyes in the darkness. Imani staid as her snow leopard and silently tracked Jennifer not revealing herself so Jennifer didn't have the sense of urgency to get away. Despite that though Jennifer was fast and Imani had a hard time keeping up, having to circle in some places to get the scent again. In the end though Imani lost it deep in the woods. Imani growled, kicking leaves in frustration. Pacing Imani tried to figure out her next move. It was morning and Imani unfortunately had work. She knew that Stiles really hadn't filled out a missing persons report and told herself that if she saw Stiles at school today she wouldn't bring it up and play dumb to the fact she thought he had filled it out.

Changing back she apparated to her house to change and then got in her car to go to the school.

Walking to the school from her car Imani glimpsed what appeared to be a panicking Stiles and a frantic Lydia. But they disappeared around a corner before she got a good look. Frowning Imani continued on her way to the office. On her way she had to pass by some agents.

"Just what I needed." She muttered glowering at them and grinding her teeth.

"Uh miss. Could I speak to you for minute?" The head FBI man asked. Imani recognised him from the talk he had with Stiles at the hospital and anyone Stiles treats with that much sarcasm and dislike, Imani would follow.

"So long as it's a minute." Imani said making it clear they only had 60 seconds.

"Miss."

"My name is Imani. Mr…." She stated.

"Agent McCall. Do you know the whereabouts of your father?" He asked.

"No I don't. He didn't return home last night I figured he got caught up with work." She said gaining a frown to her features.

"Are you aware your father used to drink?" He asked. Imani's eyes narrowed and came dangerously close to changing colour.

"What are you insinuating?" Imani's tone was cold, pointing out that he had better choose his next words carefully. The man sighed they really were siblings.

"Did you realise your father's car is in the parking lot? And has been since last night." He asked changing direction. Imani honestly hadn't notice her mind was else where.

"No I didn't." Imani said shifting her weight to one leg.

"Not on your drive in this morning?" The man asked trying to prompt her.

"No. Now tick tock." Imani stated firmly. The Agent sighed and rolled his eyes. Imani's eyebrow quirked up thinking that was probably not good behaviour for FBI agents. His eyes returned to her.

"You have 15 seconds." Imani having kept track of the time in her head.

"Your father is officially missing." Agent McCall stated. Imani made herself pause, as if experiencing this for the first time.

"What?" She asked her voice softer.

"No one has been able to get a hold of, or track down your father since yesterday. He's now a missing person. If you have any information please contact me." He said and handed her his card. She had been convincing enough to him that she knew nothing. Imani took the card.

"Good day Ms Stilinski." He called after her trying to be polite. Imani looked up at him from the card, a frown on her face.

"Stiles told me about you." She said with a tease in her tone. Before the Agent could say or ask anything Imani pinched the card with both hands raising it in front of him. He frowned. With a smile playing on Imani's lips her wrists twisted and the card ripped in two.

Flicking her wrists a second time sent the two pieces of card to Agent McCall and bouncing off his jacket and shirt before falling to the floor. Imani turned 180 degrees and walked off somewhat happy with herself.

She hadn't even walked 100m when she heard the same man's voice call out.

"Stilinski!" But upon looking up she saw Stiles walking from Morrell's office. Frowning Imani dodged Stiles and Lydia hearing something about a root cellar before she walked into the office and closed the door locking it. Looking at the desk she saw a drawing of a sparse tree. Reading the folder it belonged to Lydia. Imani tilted her head and looked closer at the image, seeing the trunk ended abruptly Imani rotated the paper will the image appeared upside down. What stunned Imani was that it wasn't a tree, it was a root system.

"Root cellar." Imani muttered. Grabbing the image to think over she closed the folder and unlocked the door walking out seeing Lydia, Stiles and the Agent gone. She peered into the empty classrooms nearby and found Stiles sitting on a students desk, whilst the Agent leant against the teachers. Imani didn't like it so she walked it.

"Yo Agent Mickey Call" She said sounding annoyed. Stiles was stunned to see her but scoffed at the name mix up that was clearly on purpose.

"It's McCall." The Agent said.

"Tomato, tomato." Imani shrugged taking a seat next to her brother.

"This is a private conversation." McCall said hinting for her to leave.

"He's my brother, he's underage, and if this conversation is like the small on we had earlier I'm going to be present." Imani said folding her arms. Stiles's head looked at her not knowing of a past conversation but let it slide. He was more comfortable with her there. The Agent paused and sighed before returning his attention on Stiles.

"Stiles why am I getting the feeling you know something that could help us find your dad?" The Agent asked trying to now get the siblings to turn against one another.

"If I did, why would I not tell you?" Stiles asked. Imani barely twitched.

"He's our father wouldn't we want to find him as much or even more than you?" She piped in.

"If it meant helping your dad why wouldn't you?" Agent asked ignoring Imani.

"So you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you?" Stiles asked. Imani followed it.

"First I have no idea what you just said." McCall frowned.

"I do. He's just clarifying what you want him to tell you. So he knows what to tell you if he knows what you want to him to tell you." Imani said. Stiles looked at her and nodded. McCall just looked at her and sighed exasperated.

"Second how about you just help me help you?" McCall continued.

"Well I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it." Stiles said slowly making sure he had the sentence correct. Imani giggled at the Agent's face.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" He asked.

"It's quite simple Agent Call Mack. He's agreeing to help you so you can help us help you. He just doesn't know the thing you want him to tell you so you can help us." Imani summed up. He glanced at her frowning more. There was a pause of him looking between the two siblings.

"I don't know anything ok? Can I just go?" Stiles asked.

"Where are your other friends?" Agent asked.

"You mean Scott?" Stiles's tone changed from slightly annoyed to straight up irritated.

"I mean Scott. I mean Isaac Lahey." The man got out his little note book that had Imani struggle not to laugh at, it was so cliche. "Alison Argent, these twins Ethan and Aiden. I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up at school today." Agent said. Imani's shoulders tensed seeing Stiles reaction to his friends names.

"I don't have a clique."

"Stiles come on. There's been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in this county in the last few months. Several murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious. And… hey!" Agent tried to get Stiles to see the big picture. He just didn't know how big that picture was for her brother who seemed to zoned out of the conversation.

"Your dad is missing." He stated one last time "Fine." He said standing up. "But I don't want you going home alone."

"That's why he's got me."

"Let me rephrase. Do you two have somewhere you can stay tonight?" He asked.

"They're with me." A new voice entered the conversation and the three looked up seeing Deaton. Imani was shocked but hid it well and gave a slight nod to the vet.

The two Stilinski children stood up and left with Deaton.

"Imani nice to meet you my name is Deaton." He said like the two hadn't met, holding out his hand. She smiled back and shook it. During the handshake Deaton had passed her a small piece of paper with his mobile number on it so she could contact him.

"Nice to meet you to." Imani said "I'm sorry to cut and run but I really do have some work to do. You alright Stiles?" Imani asked turning to her brother making sure the Agent didn't do any lasting damage with his words. Stiles nodded to her knowing he had to go with Deaton and get him up to speed.

"I'll see you soon?" Imani asked not making a time specific comment. Stiles nodded and the siblings hugged close. With that Imani turned and left continuing her day like any muggle would do.

At the end of the day she got in her car and raced to the library. In record time she got in the magical wing and brought out Lydia's drawing from her bag. She placed it in the middle of the table.

"Does any book have a drawing of this root system in Beacon Hills?" Imani asked. A book flew down instantly and flipped out.

Not bothering to sit down Imani's right hand flew on the page skim reading to try find what she was looking for. Her hand paused on one word 'Nemeton'. Reading the definition closely she realised that would be where her father, Melissa and Chris would be kept.

"Don't suppose you have directions." Imani asked out loud and a phrase glowed near the bottom of the page.

'Only found when it wants to be found.'

"Damn it's like the room of requirement." Imani cursed. She tiled her head down but snapped back up again when she remembered Deaton's number.

She got out her phone and rang.

"Hello?"

"Deaton." She said. Not knowing if there was a werewolf listening nearby.

"Hold on." He said and Imani heard a muffled 'I need to take this'.

"Yes?" he asked. Imani knew that what he said may not make sense.

"You know of the Nemeton?" Imani asked.

"Yes I can look at her for you." He said. She realised he was making it sound like a vet appointment.

"You know where it is?" She asked.

"No I'm sorry that time slot is filled." He apologised.

"Is there a way I can find out?" Imani didn't know what she would do if he didn't have an answer.

"Yes that time slot is available however if an emergency comes up i may be delayed."

"So that's a maybe. Do I need to be at the vets to find this out?" She asked one last question.

"Yes that all sounds good. I'll see you then." Deaton finished. Both of them hung up. Imani went home to change out of her day clothes into darker ones, with a hood, ready for whatever happened over the next 24 hours.

Apparating Imani appeared out the back of the vets and leant against the brick wall. Her phone vibrated with a call. Looking at it, it was Deaton she picked it up but soon discovered Deaton had pocket dialed her and was talking about the plan so she knew what was going to happen.

"What's the plan?" She heard Scott's voice.

"Essentially you, Alison and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents." Deaton said. Imani's eyes widened.

"We die for them?" Scott asked shocked hoping he was wrong.

"But he can bring us back." Stiles nodded as if that made it any easier.

"You can… you can bring us back right?" Stiles continued totally debating his last sentence.

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous?" Deaton asked.

"If it goes right. The three of you will be dead for a few seconds. But there is something else you nee to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton. A place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon." Deaton was pushing them to understand the risks.

"Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen." Stiles said toning everything down way to much.

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see." Deaton countered bringing back the tension with his sentence.

"Is that it?" Scott asked.

"No." Deaton said like he had wanted to say 'yes'.

"It'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day, for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a… darkness around your heart." Deaton continued his voice turning sombre. "And permanent. Like a scar."

"Like a tattoo." Scott's voice held realisation. Imani hung up the phone and waited for Deaton, Scott and Stiles to return.

She cast her scent concealment charm again before hiding when she heard the car. Deaton excused himself whilst the teenagers were setting up. He stepped outside and Imani cast a sound proofing charm around her and him, stepping into his view.

"Don't worry there's a sound proofing charm around us." Imani said. He nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Deaton asked.

"There is a way I can join them on the journey. It won't effect me as it will them but I'll glean the same information."

"Do you need anything from me?" Deaton asked.

"Quiet. Not to be disturbed or touched until I'm out of the… trance." Imani explained trying to think of a way to describe what she was going to go through. Deaton nodded.

"Do you need a tether?" He asked. Imani knew what Deaton was attempting once she heard the consequences.

"No. Stiles is my tether. But if anything goes wrong, call out to me." Imani stated, meaning if Stiles didn't come back she wanted to know so she could bring him back. Deaton nodded promising the witch and he went back inside. Imani leant against the wall just outside the room the others were in and sat waiting for change so she could meditate to join them.

She knew as soon as Stiles's head went under water. Holding her wand and closing her eyes she whispered the spell Snape had taught her and Harry when they were connected to Voldemort's mind. At first there was nothing but darkness, then slowly an image formed. What Imani didn't see was her eyes snap open, glowing bright purple.


End file.
